The Happiness For You
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Chapter 13! Sequel Our Marriage. Semua orang harus melanjutkan hidup dengan masalah-masalah baru yang menanti di depan mata. Masa lalu Naruto telah terkuak. Benang takdir semakin jelas, Itachi dan Naruto dan Naruto yang lain. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura berjuang menjalani hidup hari ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai all...**

**Yang minta sequelnya Our Marriage, udah saya buat meskipun baru prolognya aja. Semoga kalian suka ya?**

**^^v**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Happines For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Prolog**

* * *

><p>Buk!<p>

Bruk!

Duak!

Suara daging yang berbenturan dengan keras lalu terjatuh memenuhi gang sempit dan gelap, tercipta dari celah-celah tak terpakai pusat pertokoan di kota kecil bernama Konoha itu. Siluet-siluet tubuh yang terkapar di tanah terdengar merintih kesakitan. Namun seolah rintihan kesakitan itu tidak cukup, sebuah bayangan lain yang masih berdiri tetap menyarangkan tendangan ke arah tulang rusuk para korbannya.

Tendangan itu akan terus ia langsungkan andai sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang sejak tadi hanya diam menatapnya sejak lawan-lawannya terkapar, tak segera menahannya.

"Cukup, Uzumaki." Suara beratnya berucap dengan intonasi rendah. Namun sosok yang ia panggil 'Uzumaki' tersebut tak mengacuhkan tegurannya. Ia masih sibuk menendangi lawan-lawannya yang sudah tak berkutik.

Greb!

Akhirnya, pemuda berpostur tinggi itu menarik paksa lengan mungil si Uzumaki dan menyeretnya keluar dari gang sempit dan gelap itu. Namun, belum juga mereka sempat menyapa matahari sore, Uzumaki yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis muda menyentakkan lengannya hingga tarikan si pemuda terlepas.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memfokuskan sepasang mata hitamnya untuk memandangi gadis yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu. Tubuh itu lebih kecil darinya. Wajahnya sedikit memar akibat perkelahian tadi, mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan dingin, rambut pirangnya yang telah mencapai bahu menari dirayu angin. Namun yang ada dalam pandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah gambaran itu. Melainkan sosok lain dengan wajah dan cirri-ciri yang sama. Akan tetapi sosok dalam pandangan Uchiha Sasuke berambut panjang dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Tanpa ada aura kebencian di dalamnya. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Naruto."

"Apa?" sergahan kasar itu menyadarkan Sasuke. Didapatinya kebencian dalam tatapan gadis di hadapannya semakin nyata ditujukan padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mencari masalah yang akan membahayakan dirimu? Kalau tadi aku tidak datang, kau mungkin tinggal nama sekarang."

Seringai mengejek dicetak dengan baik oleh Naruto. "Memangnya aku memintamu untuk datang?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak sopan pada dosen semester pertamanya itu.

"Terserah padamu saja. Ayo pergi." Sasuke yang memang lebih dewasa berniat untuk menyudahi debat kusir tanpa akhir yang akan segera terjadi kalau dia membantah pernyataan muridnya itu.

Naruto mematung. Tidak melangkah sedikit pun untuk mengikuti ajakan Sasuke. "Tugas-tugasku sudah aku kumpulkan. Kehadiranku juga tidak bermasalah. Dan lagi, kau tidak lagi berstatus sebagai pengajarku. Kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusanku."

"Memang. Tapi kau yang selalu datang dengan pakaian berantakan dan wajah memar tetap menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Alasan bodoh."

"Cukup, Naruto. Ikut aku."

"Siapa yang kau panggil?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja aku memanggilmu."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang kau lihat?"

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan itu, walaupun tidak ia mengerti, tetap saja menyinggung hatinya. Seolah-olah gadis di hadapannya mengetahui masa lalunya. Atau setidaknya mampu membaca pikiran Sasuke yang selalu memikirkan seseorang.

"Kau tidak bersikap seperti ini pada yang lain. Hanya padaku saja." Naruto berucap hampir berbisik. "Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau yang paling bermasalah."

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh? Begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bagaimana caramu memandangku."

"Aku harap kau tidak salah paham-"

"Sayangnya, aku sangat menyadarinya. Jadi, kuingatkan; menjauhlah dariku, karena aku BUKAN DIA."

Sasuke seolah mendengar suara petir menyambar di kepalanya. "Kau…"

Tatapan benci dari mata biru itu masih ditujukan ke arahnya dengan berani. "Kalau kau memang peduli padaku, setidaknya lihat aku. Kalau kau memang mengkhawatirkan aku, datanglah untukku. Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan Naruto yang lain!"

Suara bentakan gadis muda itu terdengar bagaikan Guntur di telinga seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Terutama kalimat terakhirnya yang benar-benar menyinggung. Ia pun hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa mampu mencegah langkah cepat sang Uzumaki.

Pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis itu adalah sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Yaitu saat dirinya diminta oleh mantan dosennya untuk menggantikannya mengisi mata kuliah yang tidak bisa ia ajarkan karena urusan studi sang dosen yang mengharuskannya ke luar Negeri.

Saat itu, Naruto datang terlambat dan sangat heboh. Ia menjawab panggilan absennya dengan berteriak dari luar kelas sambil lari. Ciri fisiknyalah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sempat terpaku selama beberapa menit. Sebab gadis itu sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis dari masa lalunya. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai, namun harus ia lepaskan karena gadis itu memilih untuk kembali pada suaminya, tak peduli pada luka yang telah ditorehkan oleh sang suami padanya. Seorang gadis yang telah berpulang pada sang Khalik tak lama setelah ia berjuang untuk mempertahankan keberadaan kedua buah hatinya di dunia ini. Seorang gadis yang masih sangat ia cintai hingga kini. Sabaku No Naruto. Naruto-nya.

Awalnya, Sasuke masih bisa menggunakan pikirannya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Uzumaki Naruto. Sebab ia sadar bila Naruto yang ia kenal dulu, sangat berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini. Naruto-nya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat riang, berisik, dan juga bodoh. Tetapi di sisi lain, Naruto-nya adalah seorang wanita hebat yang begitu lemah lembut dan dewasa. Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis –yang kata kasarnya- berandalan. Hampir setiap hari dia datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian berantakan dan wajah memar di sana sini.

Hal itu pula yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari dirinya. Teguran dan laporan dari para dosen lain dan mahasiswa yang merasa khawatir dengan Naruto membiatnya harus turun tangan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai menyelidiki Naruto yang berujung dirinya ikut terlibat dalam pertikaian gadis itu. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia tahu, bila alasan utamanya selalu memperhatikan Uzumaki Naruto adalah karena kemiripannya dengan Naruto-nya. Sebab memang alas an yang selalu ia keluarkan selama ini memang sudah tidak lagi relevan mengingat ia hanya mengajar gadis itu selama tiga bulan pertama, dan lagi, dirinya sama sekali bukan seorang dosen.

Tetapi ia tidak akan pernah menyangka, bila Naruto akan tahu alasannya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sial!" Umpatnya, "Sadarlah, Sasuke. Dia bukan Naruto yang kau kenal."

* * *

><p>Dimana? Pikirannya menanyakan hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Tempatnya berpijak adalah tanah berumput hijau segar. Tetapi itu bukanlah sebuah taman, sebab ada banyak pepohonan di sekitarnya. Desir angin memainkan rambut pendeknya.<p>

Kepalanya mencari-cari ke semua arah saat didengarnya alunan musik yang terasa asing dan familiar di saat yang sama mengusik pendengarannya. Matanya pun berhenti mencari saat ia menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah duduk menghadap sebuah danau berair sejuk dengan sebuah biola di pundak kirinya. Rambutnya berwarna sama dengan miliknya, tetapi lebih panjang.

"Siapa kau?" bibirnya mengucap tanya.

Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau!"

Mata birunya mengerjap cepat. Napasnya berderu cepat tak teratur. Setelah menenangkan dirinya sejenak, ia melirik jam beker yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. 05.45.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tetapi mimpinya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil segelas air hangat untuknya di dapur dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Diteguknya air sampai habis setengah gelas, lalu ia menatap cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. "Kenapa?" ia berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa kau harus kembali?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Mau review nggak?**

**please...**

**19/8/2011**

**Kyra De Riddick  
><strong>


	2. Trouble

Ia berlari-lari pelan ke arah taman kota di mana ada banyak orang yang biasanya juga melakukan olahraga pagi. Celana training hitam dengan sweater kedodoran bertudung milik Kiba menjadi pakaian pilihannya saat itu. Ia berlari mengelilingi taman kota sebanyak tiga putaran sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan dilanjutkan berbaring terentang. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Rambut pirangnya pun menjadi lepek karenanya. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Sedikitpun tidak.

Mimpinya tadi masih menguasai pikirannya. Mimpi yang kembali hadir memenuhi hampir setiap malamnya selama hampir setahun belakangan ini. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis yang tak pernah bicara padanya. Ia hanya muncul dan tersenyum, lalu menghilang. Membuatnya sangat membenci gadis itu. Belum lagi masalah kedua orangtuanya. Benar-benar memuakkan!

Sentuhan di kakinya membuatnya tersadar. Ia segera bangun dan mendapati dua bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun tengah memungut bola yang tadi menabrak kakinya. Kedua bocah itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan maaf padanya. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pada kedua bocah itu.

"Eh? Perempuan ternyata." Bocah berambut merah pendek dengan tahi lalat di wajahnya menyahut secara spontan setelah mendengar suara Naruto.

"Ama-kun tidak sopan bicara begitu." Tegur bocah satunya lagi yang ternyata perempuan. "Terima kasih, bibi."

Sikap polos kedua bocah kecil itu perlahan membuatnya tersenyum. "Kalian sendirian?" tanyanya sambil memasangkan kembali tudung kepalanya.

"Tidak, bi. Kami bersama Chichiue, tapi dia masih lari."

"Oh. Ibu kalian tidak ikut?"

Gadis kecil itu kemudian menunduk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat sedih. Melihat wajah saudaranya menjadi sedih, si bocah lelaki langsung merangkulnya dan menatap Naruto dengan sikap melindungi adiknya. Meskipun dalam pandangan Naruto, ia tampak seperti menahan tangis. "Haha sudah meninggal."

Naruto langsung menyesali pertanyaannya. "Maaf."

Bocah lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Haha sudah bahagia di surga."

"Amaru, Karura, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Naruto langsung tidak nyaman. Entah di mana, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara bernada datar itu. "Maaf, mungkin kedua anakku sudah mengganggu anda."

"Chichiue, kami tidak mengganggu bibi ini, kok. Iya kan,bi?" Si sulung Amaru berbicara sembari meminta pembenaran pada Naruto.

"Ah, ya. Maaf saya harus pergi." Ucap Naruto terburu-buru dan langsung berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. "Tunggu." Ayah Karura dan Amaru tanpa sadar langsung menahan lengan Naruto. Namun pegangannya pada tangan itu langsung disentakkan Naruto hingga terlepas. Ia berbalik sejenak untuk menatap pria yang menahan lengannya, suatu keputusan yang ia sesali.

Mata hijau, rambut merah, dan … tato di kening. Rasa takut langsung menguasai sekujur tubuh Naruto. Ia pun segera lari meninggalkan tempat itu, tak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Sementara Gaara yang masih merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya hanya diam mematung. Meski hanya sekilas, ia yakin, yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok yang seharusnya tidak lagi berada di dunia ini.

"Chichiue?"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble**

* * *

><p>Dengan napas tersengal-sengal ia melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Berjalan tanpa fokus yang jelas, ia tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan yang baru saja ia lewati hingga,<p>

"Naruto, dari mana saja kau? Pagi-pagi sudah menghilang."

Suaranya tegas dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Suara yang begitu indah bagi telinga setiap anak yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengannya, Naruto. Ia berbalik, menatap sekilas pada wanita anggun berambut merah yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan elegan.

Tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyapa ia melewati sang ibu, mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya cepat.

"Semalam jam berapa kau pulang?" suara lembut itu bertanya lagi. Dirasakannya pandangan dari mata hijau itu menyentuhnya.

"Entah. Aku tidak lihat jam." Dia menjawab dengan cuek. Meski tahu ia tak sopan, tetap saja ia melakukannya.

"Lihat dirimu Naruto," ucap sang ibu lagi. Masih dengan nada tenangnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencontoh kakakmu? Dia orang yang sangat baik. Menghormati orang lain. Tahu sopan santun. Sedangkan kau?"

Ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras. Menantang tatapan ibunya yang ditujukan pada dirinya, berujar sedingin mungkin. "Lebih tidak sopan membandingkan orang lain, HAHA."

Ia segera melangkah pergi usai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tak peduli pada perasaan sang ibu yang mungkin saja terluka. Toh, pikirnya, ia sudah lebih dulu dilukai oleh sang ibu dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Ia segera mandi dan pergi ke kampus meskipun ia kuliah siang. Baginya, rumah yang ia tinggali kini hanyalah sekedar tempat untuk beristirahat saja. Bukan rumah untuk perlindungan diri.

* * *

><p>Di kampus, ia langsung menuju 'Taman Hijau'. Taman Hijau atau Green Park adalah taman seluas 300 meter yang biasa digunakan oleh mahasiswa untuk beristirahat. Mereka terkadang belajar berkelompok di tempat itu. Atau sekedar berleha-leha dari kepenatan kampus. Tempat ini adalah favorit Naruto bersama geng kecilnya. Shino dan Kiba.<p>

"Yo!" Kiba menyapanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan langsung mengambil posisi berbaring. Shino masih setia dengan bukunya.

"Jadi, apa kabarnya Mr. EX-dosen kita?" Tanya Kiba. "Dia masih mengejarmu?"

"Che," decih Naruto tanpa jawaban.

Kiba tertawa mendengarnya sampai-sampai Shino memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Diamlah Inukai!" desis Naruto.

"Kau tidak sopan, Kitty."

"Kau mau mati hah?"

"Maaf, maaf…" Ucap Kiba yang tahu mood Naruto sedang buruk. "Kau tahu? Ada untungnya Uchiha-san selalu mengikutimu. Kau bisa ke kampus dengan wajah yang lebih cantik."

"Sialan kau!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aroma rumput segar dengan angin semilir yang membuatnya merasa ngantuk. Dengan segera ia terlelap. Melupakan sedikit beban hidupnya dalam tidur yang lelap.

"Dasar anak ini," ucap Kiba beberapa menit kemudian. "Cepat sekali dia tidur."

Mendengar ucapan Kiba, Shino menarik diri dari bukunya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tertidur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Lalu ia merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan selembar jaket tipis dan menutupi sebagian tubuh mungil yang penuh memar itu.

"Kau masih menyukainya, ya, Shino?" Tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Entahlah." Shino menjawab cuek. "'Dia' dan yang ini berbeda tapi juga sama."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba yang kurang paham dengan gaya bicara Shino.

Shino kembali merogoh tasnya. Mengambil agenda tebal yang selalu ia bawa. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menunjukkannya pada Kiba. "Dua gadis yang kesepian, menutupinya dengan cara yang berbeda."

Kiba mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan Shino padanya. Lalu ia berpindah memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertidur. "Mereka memang mirip sekali, ya?" "Komentarnya. "Apa menurutmu dia ini bukan Naruto yang 'itu'?"

Shino menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah bilang mereka berbeda. Lagi pula, Uchiha-san tidak mungkin mengejar-ngejarnya sampai begitu kalau memang dia ini Naruto yang 'itu'. Mereka kan sudah saling kenal."

"Haah~ dunia ini memang penuh misteri."

* * *

><p>"Lho, Amaru, Karura, Kenapa kalian di sini?" sapa Sakura pada dua bocah kembar yang sedang duduk di tangga apartemen mereka. Kedua bocah itu tampak cemberut dengan tangan yang memangku dagu.<p>

"Chichiue terlambat pulang. Padahal dia janji akan membawa kita jalan-jalan," Amaru berkomentar dengan wajah cemberut.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Mau jalan-jalan dengan bibi tidak?" tanyanya. Kedua bocah itu tampaklangsung hanya beberapa detik. "Tapi kami mau Chichiue."

Senyum simpul di bibir Sakura menghilang. Tergantikan ekspresi iba terhadap dua bocah kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang ini. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita telepon Chichiue dan memintanya menyusul kita nanti?"

"Eh?" kedua bocah kembar itu berujar bersamaan. "Mau!"

Dengan segera Sakura menawarkan tangannya pada mereka yang langsung disambut dengan antusias. Dengan perlahan mereka menuruni tangga menuju mobil. Dan langsung berangkat begitu mereka sudah duduk di kursi belakang dengan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan benar dan janji untuk tenang selama di dalam mobil.

Si kecil Karura terus bersenandung tidak jelas. Sementara Amaru yang jahil mengusiknya dengan menarik-narik rambut merah Karura yang sampai di punggungnya. Awalnya Karura tidak mempedulikan, namun karena Amaru terus iseng lama-lama ia jadi kesal dan akhirnya menangis.

Sakura segera menghentikan mobilnya. Membuat ekspresi wajah marah di depan Amaru dan membujuk Karura agar berhenti menangis. "Amaru-kun, cepat minta maaf pada Karura-chan. Bukankah tadi kalian janji untuk tenang, hm?"

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan Amaru meminta maaf. Dan Karura yang pada dasarnya sangat baik pun memaafkannya.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali. Kali ini jauh lebih tenang. Hingga pertanyaan Amaru mengejutkan Sakura. "Bibi kenal dengan haha?"

Sakura yang terkejut sempat menginjak rem kedua bocah di belakangnya mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah meminta maaf dan ditanya kembali oleh Amaru, Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab.

Senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya saat ingin bercerita tentang mending ibu kedua bocah ini. "Ibu kalian seperti malaikat," ucapnya memulai. "Matanya biru seperti lautan, dengan rambut pirang cerah seperti emas yang murni. Sifatnya pun seperti malaikat. Dia orang yang sangat baik."

"Ne, jadi haha seorang malaikat?" Tanya Karura dengan polosnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia sangat sabar. Baik, gigih, dia orang yang sangat baik."

"Jadi aku tidak seperti ibu karena aku nakal, ya?" si kecil Amaru tiba-tiba cemberut.

Sakura tertawa. Menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab,"Ibumu juga sangat suka bercanda seperti tadi. Apalagi dengan Sasuke."

"Dengan tousan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Mereka kalau bercanda sangat seru. Ayah kalian sampai pusing lho. Hehehehe…"

_Aku tidak bohong, kan, Naruto?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gaara."<em>

"_Ada apa? Perutmu sakit?"_

_Perempuan berpostur mungil sesuai usianya itu menggeleng. Tangannya dengan setia mengelus perutnya yang mulai menunjukkan diri. "Sepertinya aku mengidam," ucapnya dengan senyum malu-malu._

_Gaara tersenyum. Diusapnya rambut pirang istrinya dengan penuh sayang. "Kau ingin apa?"_

"_Aku ingin makan ramen."_

_Gaara menggeleng tanpa menarik tangannya yang masih mengelus kepala istrinya. "Jangan gunakan anak kita untuk mendapat izin makan makanan tidak sehat itu."_

_Naruto menarik kepalanya yang dielus Gaara. Mulutnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. "Tapi aku ingin makan ramen!"_

_Tidak tahan melihat wajah memelas istrinya yang sudah merindukan makanan favoritnya itu, Gaara akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah," ucapnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati ekspresi wajah istrinya menjadi riang. Khas anak kecil. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."_

"_Mo?"_

_Kini ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto. "Kau harus menghabiskan susumu dulu." Gaara menunjuk susu khusus ibu hamil yang belum tersentuh di atas meja._

"_Huweeee… Susunya tidak enak, Gaara. Susu biasa saja, ya?" Naruto berusaha mengajukan tawaran. Namun suaminya itu sudah kekeuh. "Minum atau tidak ada ramen."_

"_Ukh!" dengan berat hati, Gaara bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, langkah yang dulunya selalu sangat lebar itu kini melangkah dengan hati-hati. Seolah takut dua jiwa kecil dalam tubuhnya akan rusak. Diminumnya segelas besar susu yang dibuat Gaara dengan susah payah. Bahkan Gaara bisa melihat ekspresi mual di wajah istrinya._

_Belum sempat istrinya menuju tempat cuci piring untuk memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Gaara sudah menangkap istrinya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa menantikan protes, diraupnya bibir istrinya dalam satu ciuman lembut._

"_Gaara."_

Tubuh itu tersentak. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajahnya. Segera ia raih gelas berisi air putih yang selalu tersedia di atas mejanya. Dihabiskannya dalam sekali minum.

Setelah menghapus jejak keringat di wajahnya, diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak tanpa perhatian di atas meja. Memeriksa apakah ada panggilan atau pesan masuk untuk dirinya.

Satu pesan dan satu panggilan tak terjawab. H. Sakura.

"_**Gaara, anak-anak ada bersamaku. Kami menunggumu di Konoha Kids Center.**_**"**

Setelah menerima pesan tersebut, ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk menjemput kedua buah hatinya. Ia meninggalkan ruangannya setelah membereskan penampilannya.

* * *

><p>"Kau mau ke tempat Amaru dan Karura?"<p>

"Ya," Gaara menjawab sekedarnya sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dari dalam mobil. Sahabatnya ikut masuk dan mengambil posisi nyaman lalu memutar lagu. Kebiasaan lama yang tidak juga berubah.

"Bagaimana hasil rapat dengan pihak Hoshi corp?"

"Hm, biasa saja. Mereka ingin mempersulit kita, tapi presentasi dari pihak kita tidak terbantahkan."

"Baguslah." Ucap Sasuke sembari menurunkan sandaran kursinya. Bersiap untuk tidur sepanjang perjalanan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghilang dari kantor," ucap Gaara. "Itachi-san mencarimu."

"Ada sedikit urusan."

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar alasan ambigu itu. "Kalau hanya 'sedikit' urusan kau tidak akan mengkonsumsi kopi lebih banyak di kantor, apalagi dengan takaran gula yang dikurangi, Sasuke."

"Che, kau selalu saja memperhatikanku rupanya. Aku tidak berminat menjadi 'ibu' mereka." Sasuke menyahut tanpa membuka mata.

"Tenang saja, aku juga tidak ingin dikutuk Naruto."

Mata hitam Sasuke langsung menunjukkan kepekatannya. Matanya menerawang saat ia teringat pada bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi alasan utamanya sering mengantuk di kantor.

Gadis yang selalu ia awasi setiap malam selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hei, Uchiha, apa kau ingin membuat rekor baru dengan tidur tanpa memejamkan mata?"

Sasuke yang kaget refleks mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengawasi seorang mahasiswa."

Gaara memelankan laju mobilnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan heran. "Aku tidak menanyakan hal itu."

"Eh?"

"Tadi aku bilang, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip Naruto. Tapi hanya sekilas."

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. Kali ini dengan aura menantang. "Kalau kau bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip dengannya kau akan mendekati gadis itu dan menjadikannya pengganti?"

Gaara tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi ia tahu dengan jelas pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan ia juga sudah punya jawaban yang jelas. "Tentu saja tidak."

Dirasakannya aura Sasuke melembut. "Kau sendiri yang bilang saat itu, Naruto bukan pengganti Sakura. Dalam hal ini juga sama. Siapapun dia, dia bukan pengganti Naruto. "Terlebih lagi bersama Naruto aku telah belajar satu hal," Gaara mengambil jeda sejenak. "Keberadaan seseorang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun."

"…."

"Dan terkhusus olehku, dia **tidak akan** pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Karena dia telah meninggalkan harta paling berharga untukku. Amaru dan Karura."

* * *

><p>"Yay! Aku menang!"<p>

Suara riang si gadis berambut pirang menyaingi dentuman musik yang memenuhi setiap sudut di _game center_ yang terletak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota tersebut. Senyum sumringahnya tampak puas melihat wajah kesal seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang masih merupakan sahabatnya sementara seorang sahabatnya yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan.

Kiba, si pemuda berambut coklat, dengan wajah tertekuk mengakui kehebatan Naruto, si gadis berambut pirang, dalam adu balap motor yang baru saja dimainkannya. Diteguknya cola yang tersisa hingga habis lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Shino yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Shino, it's your turn!" seru gadis itu lagi.

Shino, tanpa melepas kaca matanya, maju untuk meladeni tantangan Naruto. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah sudah tahu siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Dan ia memang tahu.

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

Naruto masih cemberut saat makanan yang ia pesan tiba di hadapannya. Sementara Kiba tertawa puas dan Shino dengan tenang mulai menikmati makan sorenya.

Naruto jelas kesal bukan kesal tanpa alasan. Tadinya, setelah mengalahkan Kiba, ia masih bergembira ria dengan kemenangan yang ia genggam di tangan. Namun setelah Shino meladeni tantangannya, secara perlahan senyum di bibirnya pupus dan tgaris bibirnya akhirnya turun ke bawah sapai sekarang.

Singkatnya, Shino mengalahkannya bahkan setelah empat kali bertanding!

Dengan gemas Naruto menyantap hamburgernya. Saus yang ia tambahkan sebelumnya pun muncrat di sana-sini. Membuat Kiba memprotesnya dengan ejekan.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali, baka!"

Naruto mendelik. Ditelannya dengan paksa makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, lalu berujar, "Aku tidak sudi dikatai bodoh oleh orang bodoh!"

"Sialan kau, kitty!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, brengsek!"

"Kalian berdua sama berantakannya, bodoh!"

Singgg!

Kedua remaja berbeda kelamin ini langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Shino yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan tidak dapat dibantah itu. Kalau Naruto makan dengan saus yang muncrat-muncrat, maka Kiba tidak jauh berbeda. Saus spaghetti yang dimakannya menempel di sekitar mulutnya dengan warna saus yang khas.

Mereka saling menatap, lalu,

Tawa pecah di antara mereka berdua. Dengan sesekali hinaan terlontar di sela-sela tawa yang pecah itu. Sementara Shino, yang focus matanya terhenti hanya pada satu objek yang sedang tertawa, hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Syukurlah matahari kini bersinar lagi.'

* * *

><p>Suara gerutuan dan makian terabaikan oleh ketiga manusia yang sedang sibuk kejar-kejaran ini. Tak peduli pada rasa sakit saat mereka terjatuh di lantai yang licin atau ketika tubuh mereka bertabrakan dengan tubuh orang lain. Mereka hanya terus berlari dengan tawa yang pecah, bahagia.<p>

"Kiba!"

Suara gadis yang berada di urutan kedua dalam lomba lari memanggil sang juara pertama. "Kembalikan jaket itu, sialan!"

Yang dikejar tidak mau berhenti. Ia hanya berbalik, dan berkata, "Ini jaketku, kitty! Kalau mau beli saja sendiri, bodoh!"

Di belakang dua orang bodoh itu, Shino berlari dengan hati-hati sambil berulang kali mengucapkan maaf pada orang-orang yang ia lewati. Berteman dengan dua manusia berisik itu membuatnya lebih banyak bicara (untuk meminta maaf akibat perbuatan kedua 'anak kecil' yang sedang ia kejar).

Kiba masih berlari mundur sampai ia tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Naruto, yang masih berlari sekuat tenanga, tidak sempat mengerem langkahnya sehingga ia ikut menindih Kiba.

'Bodoh," Shino membatin kembali lalu segera menyusul para 'bocah'.

"Aduh, maaf!" Kiba masih dalam posisi ditindih Naruto saat mengucapka hal itu. "Anak kucing, kau berat!"

Naruto sendiri masih mengaduh dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah kepalanya sempat beradu dengan Kiba 'walau sedetik tapi sakit' itu.

"HAHA!"

Suasana langsung senyap bagi Naruto yang dipeluk tiba-tiba.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**authornya gak semangat gara2 reviews pendek...  
><strong>

**Naru3: Yups ada Naruto yang lain. Tapi belum dijelaskan dalam chap ini…. ^^v**

**: errrmm…. Lama kah?**

**Uchiha ChucHan clyne: Hehehehehe, jawabannya belum ada! *digaplok* maaf…..**

**NanaMithRee: ^/^a aduh,,,,, jangan gitu ah… malu deh dipuji….. *pukul bahu Nana kuat2***

**Superol: Mari kita meraba-meraba! *plakk***

**Kazuki NightFlame47: Mau fav? Boleh banget! Aduh senangnya ada yang mau fav fic ini…. ^^a**

**Icha22madhen: Saya aja frustasi gak bias lanjutin fic ini cepat2 gara2 tugas kuliah yang begitu banyak…. *jawaban tidak nyambung!***

**Ashahi Kagari-kun: ermmmmm anak saya? *digorok Naruto* gak sudi gue jadi anak loe!**

**Natsume Yuka: Amin! Terima kasih do'anya. Do;akan saya sehat selalu ya?**

**Aizawa Shiron: sama aja kok… kapasitas otak saya juga nggak mencukupi untuk mikirn lanjutan fic ini… udah penuh ama tugas… T.T**

**Vii No Kitsune: T.T maaf nak, mamamu lagi sibuk kuliah…..**

**Shiho Nakahara: Gaara ada kok. Sakura juga ada. Tapi tentang Naruto, rahasiaaaaaa….. gomen ne? *dikubur***

**Shia Naru: Kayaknya masalahnya udah dikit dimunculin di sini. Yang jelas nggak mungkin saya bikin cerita dengan alur yang sama…. (mungkin). Hehehe ^^**

**Meg-chan: ini lama ya? O.O?**


	3. Who Is She?

"Chichiue! Tousan!" dua bocah yang sudah duduk dengan tidak sabaran sambil menunggu makan siang mereka itu semakin ribut saat mata mereka menangkap dua sosok pria yang sangat akrab bagi mereka. Kedua orang yang disapa oleh kedua anak tersebut langsung tersenyum kecil melihat keluguan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua tidak nakal, kan?" Tanya Gaara setelah mengambil tempat di samping Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan.

Karura dan Amaru menggeleng dengan kompak.

"Ramen."

Semua orang yang berada di meja itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Sebabnya adalah Gaara dan Sasuke mengucapkan pesanan mereka secara bersamaan ketika waitress datang.

"Ah, Ramen dua porsi, harap tunggu sebentar." Ucap si waitress memecah kesunyian yang ada.

Gaara dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Menertawakan diri mereka yang masih saja terikat pada masa lalu. Sementara Sakura lebih memilih mengusap kepala Karura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tousan, boleh kami melihat foto haha lagi?" ucap Amaru sembari tangannya menarik lengan jas Sasuke. "Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi wajah haha."

"Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke. Mengabaikan aura dingin yang dikirim Gaara padanya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ia menyerahkannya pada Amaru yang langsung direbut Karura yang juga penasaran. Dan terjadilah aksi saling merebut di antara kedua bocah kembar itu. Dan sekali lagi, tugas Sakura menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Ne, Tousan," panggil Karura dengan nada lembut, "Haha cantik sekali, ya?" ucapnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ya," ucap Sasuke membenarkan. Senyum di wajahnya belum juga pudar. "Sangat mirip denganmu."

"Tapi rambut haha berwarna emas," ucap Karura setengah merajuk, "seperti malaikat."

"_How dare you do this?_" Ucapan Gaara langsung menyela ucapan Karura. Kedua bocah yang tidak mengerti ini hanya diam dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi wajah ibu mereka. Merekamnya sekali lagi dalam ingatan mereka yang masih rapuh.

"_I don't do something wrong,"_ jawab Sasuke cuek. _"They should know their mother._"

"_Not now."_

"_Then when?"_ tantang Sasuke. Ia tahu dan sangat mengerti alasan Gaara menyembunyikan semua foto-foto Naruto (untuk sementara) yang ada di apartemennya bahkan yang ada di rumah mereka di Suna. Ia mengerti Gaara tidak ingin mereka merasa sedih, kesepian, dan mungkin saja merasa bersalah atas kepergian ibu mereka. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah ibu Karura dan Amaru. Mereka berhak mengenal ibu mereka, setidaknya wajahnya

Karura dan Amaru memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan kesedihan mereka pada Gaara karena mereka tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa ibu mereka, sebab satu-satunya foto yang tersisa adalah foto yang ada di nisan ibu mereka di Suna. Dan mereka sangat jarang ke sana. Tetapi Sasuke dapat melihat kesedihan itu dengan sangat jelas. Karena itu, dia memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya kedua anak itu mengenal ibu mereka.

"_Can't you see their face?"_ Tanya Sasuke lagi, _"They're really happy. Now what will be your reason?"_

Sesuai ucapan Sasuke, Gaara menoleh menatap kedua buah hatinya yang masih lekat memandangi foto ibu mereka. Dan di balik tatapan penuh kerinduan itu terdapat kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Karena itu Gaara memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sasuke.

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

"Amaru, Karura, jangan lari!" seru Sakura. Ditinggalkannya Sasuke dan Gaara yang berjalan santai di belakangnya untuk mengejar Amaru dan Karura yang kegesitannya semakin bertambah setelah perut mereka kenyang. Rok yang membungkus pahanya pun menjadi penghambat baginya untuk bergerak. Gantian ia yang ditinggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke untuk mengejar kedua bocah yang kini tampak seperti Naruto kecil. Lincah dan gesit.

Sementara itu, kedua bocah yang dikejar itu tampak semakin senang ketika melihat kedua ayah mereka mengejar. Kecepatan lari mereka semakin ditambah dan tawa mereka semakin lebar. Belum lagi dua menit mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka, Gaara sudah menggapai mereka berdua. Ditatapnya kedua anaknya dengan pandangan memperingatkan khas seorang ayah.

"Amaru, Karura, bukankah tadi chichiue sudah-"

Terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Lalu rasa sakit mendera punggung Gaara. Telinganya menangkap suara debaman keras. Dan kedua anaknya meneriakkan satu kata.

"**Haha!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 2**

**Who Is She?**

* * *

><p>Sasuke berdiri terpaku ketika Amaru dan Karura langsung memeluk seorang gadis yang terjatuh menindih seorang pemuda yang telah menidih Gaara terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak terkejut pada kenyataan siapa yang dipeluk oleh kedua 'anak'nya. Melainkan lebih terkejut pada bagaimana mereka bisa sepolos itu mengasumsikan bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah ibu mereka.<p>

Tidak jauh di belakangnya Sakura juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke saat melihat Amaru dan Karura memeluk seorang gadis berparas sama dengan Naruto. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar tidak percaya pada penglihatannya dan pada pendengarannya.

"Ah, maaf, tuan, saya tidak sengaja- eh Sabaku-san!" Kiba memecah kebisuan yang melanda tiba-tiba itu dengan dramatis. Ia segera berdiri tanpa menyadari keberadaan dua bocah di belakangnya sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol pantat salah satunya dengan kakinya.

"Sakiit!" itu suara Karura. Dilepaskannya pelukannya pada Naruto dan mengelus pantatnya. Lalu kembali mengadu pada sosok yang ia kira ibunya tersebut. "Sakit, haha."

Sementara yang lain mulai kembali pada kesadarannya masing-masing, subjek yang menjadi penyebab utama keterkejutan orang-orang malah masih bungkam dengan mata melotot lurus pada Gaara.

Bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba saja hadir di benaknya. Seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa, lalu menangis, seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan biola putih.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Haha?" sekali lagi Karura memanggil ibunya. Begitu juga dengan Amaru yang mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Satu bayangan terakhir hadir dan menyentakkannya.

Plakk!

Refleks ia menepis segala sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki!"

Suara keras yang memanggil namanya sekali lagi menyentakkanya. Dilihatnya dua anak kecil berambut merah menangis sambil memandangnya. Di belakang kedua anak itu ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang memeluk mereka sambil menatapnya antara bingung dan marah. Lalu pria berambut merah yang membuatnya tidak nyaman juga menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah cengkraman keras di tangannya dari pria yang ia kenali sebagai mantan dosennya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke. "Mereka hanya anak kecil!"

"Aku.. aku…" Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebab ia sendiri tidak begitu paham apa yang telah terjadi.

"Uchiha-san, tolong lepaskan Naruto." Suara Shino menyela bersamaan dengan tangannya yang balas mencengkram tangan Sasuke.

"Aburame."

"Naruto sedang bingung," ucap Shino lagi. "Sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi 'pengajar'nya seharusnya anda tahu dia tidak pernah menyakiti anak kecil." Ia menambahkan dengan makna lain pada kata 'pengajar'.

Sasuke langsung melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Naruto dengan kesal. Ia mendatangi Amaru dan Karura yang masih menangis. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi kedua anak itu.

"Hiks… Haha jahat, hiks." Dengan tersendat-sendat satu kalimat yang sama diucapkan bagai mantra oleh kedua bocah itu. Sakura yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan keadaan hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan mereka. Meski matanya tak lepas dari Naruto dan kedua anak yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke kembali berdiri, menatap Naruto yang masih disangga Shino. "Berkatmu, Uzumaki, kenangan tentang ibu mereka telah rusak," dia berujar sadis. "Pergilah."

Shino merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang. Ia tahu Naruto ingin membantah tetapi ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat atau mungkin ia malah tidak mampu memikirkan satu katapun. Satu keputusan diambil oleh Shino.

"Kita pergi, Kiba."

"Ah! He? Eh? Ya. Eh? Permisi!" ucap Kiba yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," ajak Sasuke pada Gaara yang masih mematung setelah ia berhasil menenangkan Amaru. Gaara memandang Amaru dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sedangkan Karura digendong Sakura. Ia maju untuk menggantikan Sakura.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti."

Perjalanan pulang mereka terasa sunyi. Hanya sesekali suara sisa tangis Amaru dan Karura yang sedang tertidur terdengar. Baik Sakura dan Gaara tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih emosi atas kejadian barusan.

Perasaan mereka sangat kacau kali ini. Antara bingung, marah, kaget. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Selain Sasuke, pertanyaan tentang gadis yang mirip Sabaku No Naruto itu terus menari-nari dalam pikiran.

* * *

><p>"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gaara segera setelah Amaru dan Karura dibaringkan di kamar mereka.<p>

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu mahasiswa yang pernah kuajar."

"Naruto?" Sakura memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar. "Mungkinkah-"

"Selain ciri-ciri fisik dan golongan darah, identitas mereka berbeda." Sela Sasuke yang sudah mengira Sakura akan menyangkut-pautkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, begitu," Sakura langsung lesu. "Benar juga ya, dia kan ditemukan di Suna oleh almarhum paman."

"Dan lagi," tambah Sasuke, "Naruto adalah putri tunggal pasangan Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Juga tidak ada laporan atau pemberitaan mengenai bayi mereka yang hilang 20 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya sejak pertama kali melihatnya dulu."

"…."

"Gaara." Kini Sakura beralih kepada Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Naruto ditemukan almarhum ayah di pinggir jalan saat ayah baru saja pulang dari peninjauan pabrik." Ucap Gaara. "Saat itu bulan Oktober dan umur Naruto baru beberapa hari. Tanggal lahir Naruto yang sebenarnya kami tidak pernah tahu. Bahkan nama 'Naruto' terajut pada pakaian bayi yang dikenakannya waktu itu."

"Jadi Gaara juga berpikir kalau mereka berhubungan?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kami tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto selain itu bahkan sampai dia pergi."

"Terlepas dari ada atau tidak adanya hubungan di antara mereka berdua," sahut Sasuke kemudian, "Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu." Mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada Gaara. Lagi-lagi aura menantang di keluarkannya, entah ia sengaja atau hanya refleks.

"Kau benar." Gaara merespon singkat. Tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memancing emosi Sasuke yang menurutnya kali ini sedang dalam taraf berbahaya. Ia merasa harus mengalah kali ini sebab dilihatnya Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan pada gadis yang mirip istrinya itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan seperti dirinya dulu?

Entahlah. Gaara lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan beraura mencekam tersebut. Ia menuju kamar Amaru dan Karura yang dulunya merupakan kamar Sasuke ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama. Anak-anaknya tampak tidur dengan nyenyak.

Perhatian Gaara lalu terfokus pada kertas yang masih digenggam Amaru bahkan dalam tidurnya. Foto ibu mereka. Dengan pelan Gaara mengambil foto tersebut, menatap foto mendiang istrinya yang telah lama pergi. Mendiang istrinya yang baru saja ia saksikan dalam wujudnya sebagai manusia meski ia tahu sosok itu hanyalah sosok lain yang terlalu mirip. Tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi takut di wajah gadis itu ketika melihat dirinya. Ekspresi yang membuatnya seolah melihat Naruto di malam natal enam tahun yang lalu.

Gaara memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. "Maaf…"

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_ooOOoOOoo_**

Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga terus meraja di tempat bernama diskotik tersebut. Tubuh-tubuh bermandikan cahaya warna-warni terus bergoyang tanpa henti mengikuti irama musik. Tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang sudah mabuk dan saling menyinggung tubuh, namun semuanya tak perduli. Mereka seolah kesurupan dan terus menari.

Di salah satu pojok ruangan yang merupakan tempat bagi mereka yang hanya berminat untuk minum, Shino duduk sendirian ditemani segelas minuman beralkohol ringan. Naruto dan Kiba masih asyik menyelam di antara lautan orang-orang di lantai dansa. Ia sendiri baru 10 menit yang lalu meninggalkan tempat penuh sesak itu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat dengan pasrah di atas kursi. Memejamkan matanya dan ingatannya langsung kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia membawa nona Uzumaki tersebut meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dan teman-temannya, entah kedua anak kecil tersebut termasuk dalam kategori 'teman-teman' atau tidak.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar kacau. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti ketakutan, tetapi juga bingung. Bahkan ia seperti ingin menangis. Tetapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia dan Kiba pun tidak bertanya. Percuma mendesak gadis keras kepala macam Naruto untuk bicara. Sekali ia bungkam, ia akan tetap bungkam dan menyimpan masalahnya sendirian.

Yang bisa Shino dan Kiba lakukan adalah seperti 'biasa'. Seperti biasa, setiap kali Naruto kacau, mereka akan ke tempat-tempat yang bisa membuatnya melampiaskan emosi dalam dirinya. Dan tempat favorit mereka adalah "Sasana Tinju Terdekat". "Terdekat" maksudnya tidak ada tempat yang pasti, yang bisa paling cepat dijangkau adalah tempat yang akan dituju. Seperti tadi, mereka segera menuju salah satu sasana tinju yang ada. Lawan tanding Naruto sudah dipastikan adalah Kiba dan Shino. Tidak ada yang lain.

Naruto bukanlah perempuan seperti dalam komik yang jago berkelahi dan menguasai bela diri. Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Naruto hanya seorang perempuan dengan tenaga yang sedikit lebih kuat dibandingkan perempuan kebanyakan saat ia sedang marah. Dia juga seorang perempuan muda yang saat emosi sangat mudah mengamuk sehingga bila tidak diawasi akan membawa bencana untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan orang yang bertugas mengawasinya adalah Shino dan Kiba –sebelum Sasuke datang-. Diawali rasa penasaran dari dua sahabat ini atas kemiripan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Sabaku no Naruto yang pernah mereka kenal, lalu adanya kecocokan untuk menjadi _partner in crime_, mereka lalu menjadi sahabat kental yang paling sering dilihat bersama.

Kembali ke tempat sasana tinju dimana mereka hampir saja diusir karena tidak mau mematuhi aturan-aturan dalam olahraga tersebut yang untungnya berhasil dibereskan dengan kekuatan uang, Naruto langsung menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya pada serangan pertama dari Kiba. Bagaimanapun juga perbedaan kekuatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan bermain dalam hal ini. Namun, bukannya minta berhenti ia justru semakin bersemangat.

Kiba yang sudah tidak tega menghajar perempuan –bagaimanapun juga Kiba menganggap Naruto itu perempuan- setelah hampir satu jam menjadikan dan dijadikan Naruto sebagai _sandsack_ tinju, Shino menggantikan posisi Kiba. Tapi dia hanya butuh dua serangan, di perut dan tengkuk, untuk merubuhkan Naruto yang memang sudah kepayahan. Naruto langsung K.O seketika.

"Dasar tidak berperikewanitaan," Komentar Kiba langsung setelah Naruto rubuh.

Shino, sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menjawab, "Kau yang lebih tidak berperikewanitaan, tahu. Meladeni seorang gadis untuk bertinju selama hampir satu jam. Lain kali gunakan otakmu."

Setelah itu Kiba langsung mengeluarkan protesnya.

Dan setengah jam kemudian setelah Naruto sadar dengan keluhan badannya sakit, mereka meminjam kamar mandi di tempat tersebut dan langsung ke diskotik. Ini juga adalah keinginan Naruto. Rupanya ia belum benar-benar meluapkan emosinya.

Shino kembali duduk tegak setelah telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara dua orang yang saling melempar ejekan. Ejekan-ejakan yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya.

"Huh! Dasar lemah! Baru seperti itu sudah capek," ejek Naruto setelah menghempaskan badannya di kursi yang sama dengan Shino. Tubuh Shino sedikit limbung akibat perbuatan Naruto.

"Kau berani bilang lemah pada orang yang sudah menghajarmu sampai hampir tidak bisa berdiri? Sebaiknya berkaca dululah, nona," balas Kiba.

"Sialan kau!" seru Naruto. Ia melempar Kiba dengan jaket Kiba yang sudah ia cap milik. Yang dilempar hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Naruto langsung mengambil salah satu botol bir yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya dan menuangkannya banyak-banyak ke dalam gelasnya.

"Hei Shino!" serunya saat Shino langsung mengambil gelasnya dan menjauhkan gelas itu dari jangkauannya. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Shino menyodorkan satu botol air mineral yang ia beli sebelum ke diskotik. "Minum air putih dulu. Jangan langsung minum alkohol."

"Apa sih?" protes Naruto. "Biasanya juga aku begini."

"Air dulu." Shino berkeras. Ia bahkan sudah membukakannya untuk Naruto. Tinggal diminum saja. Naruto mendecih, tapi tetap meminumnya. Lalu segera menyerahkannya kembali pada Shino dan mengambil gelasnya yang tadi. Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto. Juga sedikit iba pada sahabat sejak SMAnya, Shino.

Sementara Shino tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari Naruto yang terus saja memasukkan minuman yang merusak itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>"Hoeek! Hoeekk!"<p>

"Ukh, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba yang juga setengah mabuk. Ia bersandar pada dinding pagar rumah-entah-milik-siapa sementara Naruto terus saja muntah. Dan Shino yang hanya mengkonsumsi dua gelas minuman beralkohol ringan dan masih 97 persen sadar terus memijit-mijit tengkuk Naruto. Sesekali ia mengulurkan air mineral yang tidak dihabiskan Naruto.

"Hoekkk!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba yang masih pusing dan mulai meludah-ludah. Shino langsung merasa kepalanya ikut pusing. Ia tidak mungkin mengantar mereka berdua pulang. Orang tua Kiba bukan masalah, sebab setahunya orang tua Kiba sedang ke rumah nenek Kiba dari pihak ayah. Masalahnya adalah Hana, kakak Kiba. Kalau dia tahu Kiba pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar Shino, habislah mereka. Kalau hanya Kiba sendiri sih, Shino tidak peduli. Lalu Naruto? Itu bahkan lebih parah. Bisa-bisa Shino dianggap sebagai orang yang membuatnya rusak.

"Ke rumahku saja. Orang tuaku sedang keluar." Shino akhirnya memutuskan. Ia menyetop taksi dan mereka langsung menuju rumah Shino.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shino meninggalkan Kiba yang mengikutinya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Ia menuju salah satu kamar tamu dan membaringkan Naruto yang sudah lemas di tempat tidur.

Gabruk!

Shino menoleh. Kiba terjatuh saat mencoba membuka pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat oleh Shino. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu malah tertawa cengengesan. Dasar orang mabuk, pikir Shino. Ia kembali fokus pada Naruto yang posisi tidurnya belum beres. Niat awalnya untuk membetulkan posisi tidur gadis itu batal setelah ia melihat Naruto menatapnya sambil menangis. Tampaknya ia terbangun gara-gara Kiba. "Tidurlah," ucap Shino.

Tapi Naruto malah tertawa, sementara matanya terus menerus meneteskan air mata. "Kau percaya pada ikatan batin?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Shino mencoba mengabaikannya. Tetapi ucapan Naruto berikutnya membuatnya terpaku.

"Antara dua orang berwajah sama."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Saya rasa semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini. saya nggak bisa jawab review karena harus buru-bur istirahat, kalo drop lagi bisa-bisa nggak kuliah. padahal sudah dua mata kuliah yang saya gak ikut mid. haaah~ mid sendiri deh... *curcol***

**buat Yashina Uzumaki, WB atau Writer BLock itu adalah suatu keadaan di mana author nggak bisa melanjutkan tulisannya. entah karena dia kehilangan ide, atau malas nulis, atau ada hal2 lain. setahu saya sih ya gitu. kalo saya sudah jelas saya malas dan gak ada ide *plakk!***

**==" idenya sih ada, cuman tangannya aja yang malas nulis. andai saja ada alat yang bisa menuangkan pikiran kita langsung dalam bentuk ketikan tanpa kita harus mengetiknya lagi... *ngayal***

**oke, please RnR... ^^**

**Kyra  
><strong>


	4. The Children Of Hers

**Curhat2 Author:**

**Minnaaaaaaaaaaaa! T.T**

**Maafkan atas lama updatenya. Saya terkena serangan WB tingkat akut sampai2 saya jadi nggak ada mood untuk mengetik. Ditambah lagi flashdisk saya yang berisi arsip fic n draft juga hilang, kayaknya untuk selamanya. Jadilah saya update ngesot sekarang ini dan bertaransformasi jadi ANGET (Author Ngesot). Bahkan di profil saya sudah tulis HIATUS. Tapi setelah membaca review dari kalian semua saya jadi nggak enak hati untuk membiarkan virus WB ini menyerang saya tanpa saya berusaha untuk berobat (?).**

**Apalagi selama satu bulan ini sejak bulan lalu saya sedang PDKT ma seorang cowok yang setahun (SEMBILAN bulan sih sebenarnya) lebih muda dari saya. Kayakanya saya sudah meuangkan kisah itu dalam fic saya yang Little Devil deh, (malah promosi). Awalnya saya pikir saya benar-benar akan berhenti dari FNI dan menjalani hidup seperti orang lain (ngampus, pacaran, tugas, something like that) tapi saya masih punya tanggung jawab di sini. Jadi nggak bisa main tinggal gitu aja.**

**Utang fic saya masih banyak. Masih arus menyelesaikan fic ini, terus The Destiny Which Should Be, dan bikin sequelnya A Mysterious Blonde. Kira2 TIGA fic ini yang menjadi fokus utama saya. Tapi berhubung virus WB menyerang, jadi saya mau fokus di fic ini dulu. Baru The Destiny, baru deh si blonde.**

**Ahhh,,,, bertanggung jawab itu susahnya minta ampunnnnn….**

**Saya juga mau minta do'a dari teman-teman sekalian untuk kesembuhan anak saya (Vii No Kitsune). Dia lagi sakit, dan saya sedih karena tempat saya yang beda pulau ma dia jadinya saya nggak bisa menemani. Ibu macam apa saya ini? T.T**

**Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini khusus untuk VII NO KITSUNE anak saya.**

**Osh,,,, sekian dan selamat menikmati fic ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan sama saya dan fic saya…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sebelumnya:<strong>

"Hoeek! Hoeekk!"

"Ukh, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba yang juga setengah mabuk. Ia bersandar pada dinding pagar rumah-entah-milik-siapa sementara Naruto terus saja muntah. Dan Shino yang hanya mengkonsumsi dua gelas minuman beralkohol ringan dan masih 97 persen sadar terus memijit-mijit tengkuk Naruto. Sesekali ia mengulurkan air mineral yang tidak dihabiskan Naruto.

"Hoekkk!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba yang masih pusing dan mulai meludah-ludah. Shino langsung merasa kepalanya ikut pusing. Ia tidak mungkin mengantar mereka berdua pulang. Orang tua Kiba bukan masalah, sebab setahunya orang tua Kiba sedang ke rumah nenek Kiba dari pihak ayah. Masalahnya adalah Hana, kakak Kiba. Kalau dia tahu Kiba pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar Shino, habislah mereka. Kalau hanya Kiba sendiri sih, Shino tidak peduli. Lalu Naruto? Itu bahkan lebih parah. Bisa-bisa Shino dianggap sebagai orang yang membuatnya rusak.

"Ke rumahku saja. Orang tuaku sedang keluar." Shino akhirnya memutuskan. Ia menyetop taksi dan mereka langsung menuju rumah Shino.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shino meninggalkan Kiba yang mengikutinya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Ia menuju salah satu kamar tamu dan membaringkan Naruto yang sudah lemas di tempat tidur.

Gabruk!

Shino menoleh. Kiba terjatuh saat mencoba membuka pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat oleh Shino. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu malah tertawa cengengesan. Dasar orang mabuk, pikir Shino. Ia kembali fokus pada Naruto yang posisi tidurnya belum beres. Niat awalnya untuk membetulkan posisi tidur gadis itu batal setelah ia melihat Naruto menatapnya sambil menangis. Tampaknya ia terbangun gara-gara Kiba. "Tidurlah," ucap Shino.

Tapi Naruto malah tertawa, sementara matanya terus menerus meneteskan air mata. "Kau percaya pada ikatan batin?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Shino mencoba mengabaikannya. Tetapi ucapan Naruto berikutnya membuatnya terpaku.

"Antara dua orang berwajah sama."

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat datang, nona muda."<em>

_Sambutan atas dirinya pun ia balas dengan senyuman ramah. Setelah mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sandal rumah dan meletakkan tasnya secara asal di ruang tamu rumahnya, ia menanyakan sosok yang selalu menjadi idola di hatinya. Dan setelah mendapatkan jawaban atas keberadaan sosok itu dengan segera ia meninggalkan ruangan tamu tersebut dan meniti tangga menuju lantai dua._

_Tujuan utamanya adalah ruangan berpintu putih yang ada di ujung koridor. Ruangan yang selalu menjadi istana kecil sosok yang sedang dicarinya. Dengan pelan ia melangkah melewati koridor yang akan mengantarkannya menuju tujuannya. Sesekali ia memeriksa map biru yang berisi piagam penghargaan atas lomba yang ia ikuti beberapa minggu yang lalu yang baru saja ia terima hari ini. Seharusnya ia menerima piagam itu bersama kedua orang tuanya, tetapi ia sengaja menyembunyikannya sebab ia ingin memberi kejutan pada mereka._

_Tinggal beberapa langkah sebelum ia mencapai pintu tersebut. Ia berhenti. Dirapikannya seragam sekolahnya, rambutnya, dan semua hal tentang penampilannya. Ia ingin terlihat sempurna saat menunjukkan piagam yang dibawanya. Setelah yakin semuanya rapi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senyum paling manis yang ia miliki. Tangannya telah siap meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya._

_Namun, pintu itu tidak pernah terbuka._

_Map berwarna biru yang tadinya ia genggam dengan penuh kebanggaan telah tergeletak pasrah di lantai dingin tersebut. Map biru yang tadinya ingin ia tunjukkan pada kedua orangtuanya itu telah menjadi saksi atas tubuhnya yang membeku di depan pintu berwarna putih tersebut, atas tangan yang tak sempat menyentuh pegangan pintu, atas mata yang menatap tanpa arah yang pasti. Map biru itu juga telah menjadi saksi atas langkah kakinya yang terus mundur, menjauh dari tempat tersebut yang diiringi air mata duka. Map biru itu telah menjadi saksi atas langkah kakinya yang berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan derai air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya._

_Map biru itu pula telah menjadi saksi bisu atas kematian seorang gadis manis nan lembut bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick'**

**Chapter 3**

**The Children Of Hers  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mata langit itu menunjukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap nanar tanpa arah yang pasti, seolah sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian mata yang tadinya tak memiliki fokus itu mulai menemukan fokus pandangannya. Lalu ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kelopaknya.<p>

Si pemilik mata tersebut lalu mencoba untuk bangun dari pembaringannya. Namun ia kembali berbaring setelah rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit dan merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua, ia kembali mencoba untuk bangun. Walau masih merasa pusing tetapi kepalanya tidak lagi merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya. Saat bangun tanpa sengaja ia melihat jam di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

10.30

Itu berarti ia bolos kuliah kali ini. Tak masalah, pikirnya. Toh ia baru sekali ini membolos. Ia lalu menuju beranda ruangan tersebut. Dinikmatinya sinar matahari yang mulai terasa panas. Tak disadarinya pikirannya mulai mengembara tak tentu arah.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya saat rasa sesak tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya ketika pengembaraan pikirannya telah sampai pada mimpinya. Mimpi yang bukan sekedar mimpi. Mimpi yang pernah benar-benar ia alami. Dulu. Kapankah itu? Pikirannya kembali mencoba mencari-cari arsip tentang masa lalunya yang telah lama ia lupakan dan kini teringat kembali.

Ia tersenyum mengejek saat ingatan itu telah teringat sempurna dalam otaknya. "_What a poor girl_," ejeknya pada bayangan dirinya yang saat itu masih kelas dua SMA. Ia mengejek dirinya yang sedang menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Pun tak ada yang mencarinya. Gadis lemah dalam ingatannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan hingga ia yang berada di masa kini pun kembali ingin meneteskan air matanya

Naruto memaksa ingatannya untuk menghilang. Ia tak ingin tenggelam dalam ingatan menyedihkan itu lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mandi. Sebelum keluar ke beranda ia sempat melihat sebuah pintu yang ia duga adalah kamar mandi. Ia hendak memastikan dugaannya ketika suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tampak Shino menatapnya sebentar lalu ia masuk dengan beberapa helai pakaian di tangannya.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun," ucap Shino dengan nada datar yang sudah dihapal Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Baru saja," sahut Naruto. Disunggingkannya seulas senyum pada Shino.

Shino meletakkan pakaian yang ia bawa di atas tempat tidur. "Mandilah lalu kita sarapan di bawah," ucapnya lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Eh, Shino!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shino yang kini siap menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

"Ini di rumahmu, ya?"

Kepala Shino langsung digantungi sebulir keringat berukuran besar. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan maklum. "Rupanya daya pikirmu jadi lebih lambat dari biasanya, ya?"

"Eh?" Naruto protes tidak terima. Digembungkannya mulutnya dan bibirnya ia buat semanyun mungkin. Lupa kalau ia belum mandi dan wajahnya masih khas wajah orang baru bangun tidur.

"Lakukan hal itu setelah kau mandi. Pasti lebih menggemaskan."

Klek. Pintu ditutup Shino dari luar setelah mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkasnya. Sementara Naruto merasa hendak pundung di sudut kamar mendengar ucapan Shino yang tidak pakai basa basi itu. Rasa malu begitu ia rasakan sampai-sampai wajahnya tidak bisa lagi memerah.

"Hiks, Shino kejaaam!" ucapnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar setelah ia mandi. Bau alkohol tak lagi menyelimuti tubuhnya, pikirannya juga terasa lebih jernih kali ini. Masalah-masalah yang sebelumnya sempat mengusiknya pun telah hanyut bersama tetesan air mandinya. Mengalir dan menghilang. Meninggalkannya sendiri.<p>

Senyum lembut yang sangat jarang terlihat dari seorang Naruto tampak menunjukkan dirinya setelah melihat pakaian yang dibawakan Shino untuknya. Celana training putih, kaos oblong berwarna senada dan jaket berwarna abu-abu. Shino memang selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang dibawa Shino untuknya, Naruto segera membereskan kamar yang ia gunakan dan keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk sarapan sesuai yang dikatakan Shino tadi. Ia tidak perlu repot mencari lagi sebab suara Kiba yang sedang tertawa dengan keras telah menjadi penunjuk arahnya. Ia menuruni tangga ketika melihat Kiba sedang tertawa di depan televisi. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yag sedang dinonton oleh _partner in crime_nya itu. Kucing dan Tikus yang saling mengerjai. Tontonan anak kecil.

Terbersit satu ide iseng di kepala Naruto. Didekatinya Kiba yang masih asyik menonton, lalu ia sengaja melemparkan dirinya di atas sofa tepat di samping Kiba. Sehingga sahabatnya itu langsung terganggu konsentrasinya. Kiba yang merasa terganggu langsung mendorong kepala Naruto dan kembali fokus pada tontonannya. Sayangnya, keisengan Naruto bukan cuma sampai di situ. Naruto kemudian menyambar remot televisi yang ada di atas meja dan mengganti _channel_nya secara asal. Kiba langsung mencak-mencak karena emosi.

"Itu kartun favoritku, idiot!" bentak Kiba dan langsung merebut remot di tangan Naruto, memindahkannya kembali ke _channel_ berikutnya.

"Hahahaha! Ini balasan untukmu karena memukulku kemarin!" ucap Naruto dan berusaha merebut kembali remot di tangan Kiba.

"Akui kekalahanmu kucing liar!" seru Kiba yang tetap berusaha mempertahankan remot di tangannya. Acara tarik menarik remot itu pun terus berlangsung. Mereka tidak menyadari tangan mereka yang terus menekan tombol-tombol remot tersebut membuat _channel_ televisi terus berganti-berganti.

"Lepaskan, Kitty!"

"Ogah! Week!"

"Kitty!"

Jleb!

Acara rebut-rebutan remot itu pun berhenti setelah sekilas terdengar bunyi aneh dari arah televisi. Dengan gerakan patah-patah plus efek _slow motion_ yang tercipta dari rasa takut, kedua bocah berisik (julukan dari Shino) itu menoleh ke arah televisi dan seketika mereka menatap _horror_ pada televisi yang kini berlayar hitam.

Glek!

Mereka berdua menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"Ki… kkkk… kiba, babbb… bagaima… nnna ii..ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan gugup. Ia melepaskan remot yang tadi ingin direbutnya.

Kiba, dengan sama gugup dan gagapnya, berucap, "A… akku ju..ju…juga t… ttidak ta…ta…tahu." Ia mengoper remot di tangannya pada Naruto.

"Kau sa…saja yang bi…bilang padanya, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menolak remot tersebut.

"Aku masih mau hidup enak di semester ini, Naruto."

"Aku juga!" ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Kegiatan mereka yang tadinya saling merebut remot sekarang menjadi saling mengoper remot. Keringat dingin sudah menampakkan dirinya di wajah mereka berdua. Baik Kiba maupun Naruto sudah membayangkan Shino dalam versi iblisnya. Dengan mata merahnya menatap tanpa belas kasih pada mereka berdua yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berlari.

"Kau saja yang bilang padanya," ucap Kiba lagi sambil menyerahkan kembali remot yang dioper Naruto padanya.

Naruto langsung menolak. "Tidak mau! Nanti Shino tidak mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas lagi!"

"Kalau kau yang bilang dia tidak akan marah padamu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Berisik!"

Siing~

Kiba dan Naruto langsung membeku di tempat. Tidak berani memerintahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shino yang sepertinya sudah menunjukkan aura gelap di dekat mereka.

Sementara Shino menatap kedua sahabatnya yang entah kenapa begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari kalau televisinya mati gara-gara salah seorang dari mereka menekan tombol _power_ di remot yang sejak tadi mereka perebutkan seperti anak kecil.

Dalam hatinya Shino tersenyum iblis. Sebuah ide kejam melintas di otaknya yang pintar itu. Ia yakin, satu kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan pasti akan membuat mereka kapok.

"Tugas keuangan dari Kakuzu-sensei kalian kerjakan sendiri."

Tampak Naruto dan Kiba langsung retak di tempat. Rupanya vonis Shino benar-benar sadis bagi mereka berdua.

"Shino, ampuuun!"

Muahahahahahahaha! Shino tertawa setan dalam hati. Rasakan pembalasan seorang Aburame Shino yang selalu direpotkan oleh kalian berdua.

* * *

><p>Naruto mematung di depan sebuah TK yang terletak di pinggir jalan dekat stasiun. Tadinya ia berniat untuk pulang setelah Shino dengan kejam menghukum dirinya dan Kiba seperti seorang guru yang menghukum anak SD. Ia dan Kiba disuruh berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil memegang telinga mereka selama hampir satu jam. Mungkin penderitaan mereka akan sempurna kalau saja Shino memberikan ceramah panjang untuk mereka. Untungnya Shino bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.<p>

Setelah memastikan Shino akan tetap membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas dari dosen keuangan mereka yang terkenal paling teliti itu, Naruto pamit untuk pulang. Setelah keluar dari stasiun kereta ia melewati jalanan yang biasa ia lewati. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang bocah berambut merah yang sedang bermain di taman di Taman Kanak-kanak tersebut.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu sejak ia berdiri di depan TK tersebut. Kebimbangan menyelimuti dirinya. Sejak tadi ia ingin memanggil mereka, namun rasa takut dan menyesal menghalanginya. Meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin apa yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya, yang ia tahu ia telah menyakiti mereka berdua. Rasa sesal sudah pasti dirasakannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menyakiti hati anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang sudah kehilangan ibunya. Ia juga takut anak-anak itu malah akan ketakutan melihatnya atau malah merasa sedih.

"Haha."

Naruto terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari kedatangangadis kecil berambut merah itu. Di depannya tampak Karura sedang menatapnya dengan mata polosnya. Naruto tersenyum padanya. Ia berlutut, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan si kecil Karura. Ia menglurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Karura, namun gadis kecil itu malah mundur. Naruto jadi bingung karenanya.

"Karura?"

"Haha tidak marah lagi?" gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan suara pelan yang masih mampu ditangkap Naruto. Ia tampak ketakutan.

Rasa sesal yang dirasakan Naruto semakin besar dari sebelumnya. "Tidak, sayang. Haha tidak marah, dan tidak pernah marah," ucapnya dengan lembut. "Haha yang salah. Maaf, ya?"

"Sungguh?" Karura kecil tampak masih ragu.

Naruto mengangguk. Sekali lagi diulurkannya tangannya pada Karura, kini gadis kecil itu menyambut tangannya. Ia mencoba memeluk Naruto yang berada di balik pagar sekolahnya.

"Aku rindu Haha," ujar si kecil Karura. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimiliki oleh tubuh kecilnya.

"Di mana Amaru?" Tanya Naruto setelah Karura melepaskan pelukannya.

Karura menunduk. Ekspresi sedih kembali menggantungi wajah manisnya. "Ama-kun tidak ingin bertemu dengan haha. Dia sembunyi di sana," ucapnya seraya tangan mungilnya terentang menunjuk salah satu perosotan yang memiliki semacam gua kecil di dalamnya.

Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Karura, membuat Sabaku kecil itu menatap padanya. "Bisa pindah sebentar, sayang?" tanyanya pada Karura. Karura hanya menjawab dengan tindakannya yang langsung bergeser ke samping. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, ia tetap menuruti kata-kata gadis yang ia pikir adalah ibunya itu.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, tangannya menggenggam pagar besi yang setinggi dadanya sementara kaki kanannya menginjak salah satu besi yang melintang di pagar tersebut. Setelah menghitung mundur dalam hati ia langsung melompat memanjat pagar tersebut dan langsung sampai di sisi lain pagar tersebut. Kini ia berhasil menyusup di sekolah anak-anak kecil itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" suara itu terdengar dari salah seorang wanita yang tampaknya merupakan salah seorang guru di TK tersebut.

"Aku ibu dari Karura dan Amaru," ucap Naruto langsung (berbohong) di depan guru muda tersebut.

"Maaf, tolong tinggalkan tempat ini atau saya akan menelepon polisi. Anda telah masuk ke sini tanpa izin itu saja merupakan suatu pelanggaran. Dan sekarang anda berbohong. Saya tidak tahu apa tujuan anda yang jelas anak-anak ini berada dalam tanggung jawab kami." Guru muda itu berujar dengan tegas. Ia jelas tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto sebab setahunya ibu kedua anak kembar Sabaku telah meninggal tak lama setelah kedua anak itu dilahirkan. Apalagi pakaian Naruto sangat tidak menunjukkan sosok seorang wanita yang telah memiliki anak, justru ia terlihat seperti gadis berandalan.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui anak-anakku," tentang Naruto yang masih kekeuh mempertahankan kebohongannya dan langsung meninggalkan si guru muda diikuti Karura di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak punya pilihan lain," ujar guru tersebut dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar akan menelepon polisi. Sementara Naruto malah tidak merasa gentar sedikit pun. Ia tetap maju dengan karura kecil yang mengikuti langkah cepatnya menuju satu tempat. Amaru.

"Dia datang bersama saya."

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

"Amaru."

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu masih duduk meringkuk di dalam gua kecil yang biasa digunakan anak-anak sebayanya bermain petak umpet walapun ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Dan ia terus diam meringkuk meski namanya dipanggil berulang kali. Ia tahu itu adalah suara wanita yang ia panggil 'Haha' kemarin. Namun perlakuan kasar (orang yang ia anggap) ibunya itu membuatnya enggan menjawab panggilan tersebut. Jangankan senang mendengar suaranya, ia malah langsung sembunyi ketika menyadari perempuan berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan gerbang sembari menatap dirinya dan Karura adalah ibunya. Ia terlanjur takut dan terluka pada sosok tersebut. Perasaan ditolak benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan dan merasakan luka di hati kecilnya. Ia merasa dibenci oleh ibunya sendiri.

Siluet seseorang yang berusaha memasuki ruangan sempit itu mengalihkan perhatian Amaru. Apalagi ia merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan kuat di saat yang sama.

"Amaru, haha minta maaf."

Terdengar suara lembut terucap dari wanita yang kini memegang tangannya. "Kemarin haha jahat sekali. Haha benar-benar bodoh. Maaf, ya?"

Wajah Amaru merengut sedih. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya, tetapi sorot matanya menunjukkan permintaan maaf yang sangat tulus. Hati si kecil itu pun luluh. Dengan segera ia merangsek maju memeluk Naruto.

"Haha!" serunya sambil memeluk Naruto. Yang dipeluk pun balas mengusap punggung Amaru dengan penuh sayang.

Setelah acara peluk-pelukan di tempat sempit tersebut, Naruto pun berhasil membujuk Amaru untuk keluar. Lagi-lagi mereka berpelukan, namun kali bukan hanya dengan Amaru, tetapi juga dengan Karura. Kedua anak kembar yang tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibunya selain dari gambar yang diberikan Sasuke ini terus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'haha'.

"Haha, kenapa haha tidak tinggal dengan Chichieu?"

"Haha pulang, kan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada kerinduan itu terus mengalir lancer dari bibir mereka. Naruto sampai kebingungan menjawabnya sehingga ia hanya mengucapkan 'maaf' sebagai jawaban yang diakhiri kedua anak itu kembali memeluknya.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

"Amaru, Karura."

Suara berat itu membekukan Naruto. Ia tidak kuasa bergerak meskipun Amaru dan Karura sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menyambut sosok ayah mereka yang berdiri di belakangnya. Terdengar suara-suara si kembar yang tampak berebut untuk bercerita tentang 'ibu' mereka yang baru saja datang menjemput mereka. Namun Naruto masih tidak berani berbalik. Tubuhnya yang kaku sangat kontras dengan keadaan jantungnya yang sudah berdebar kencang. Apalagi mengingat ucapan terakhir orang itu kemarin.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi."

"Ne, tousan, haha akan pulang sama kita?" suara lembut Karura bertanya pada Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menepuk pelan kepala 'anak perempuan'nya. Ia lalu berlutut dan berkata, "Haha tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian, karena haha masih punya urusan."

"Tapi aku masih mau sama haha," ujar Amaru yang segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali pada Naruto yang masih terduduk kaku.

"Aku juga, tousan," Karura ikut mendukung saudaranya.

"…."

Sasuke menatap tubuh kaku Naruto yang masih juga enggan mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum berujar, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Si kembar langsung tertawa riang. Meneriakkan "Aku sayang tousan" berkali-kali dan kembali memeluk Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau tidak keberatan makan bersama mereka, kan?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto masih saja diam bagai patung di depannya.

"…."

"Haha?"

"Ya."

"Yey!" sekali lagi suara si kembar memecah keheningan siang itu dengan teriakan senang mereka.

Mereka lalu segera berlomba untuk mengambil tas mereka yang masih tertinggal di kelas setelah Sasuke meminta mereka untuk mengambilnya. Tanpa kedua bocah kembar itu suasana langsung sunyi bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto bahkan masih berada dalam posisi duduknya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku pada mereka."

"Kedatanganmu ke sini hanya akan memberikan harapan palsu pada mereka," sahut Sasuke. "Mereka hanya tahu ibu mereka telah meninggal. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah tahu apa arti kata itu sebenarnya."

Naruto kini berdiri, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar, lalu berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila anak-anak itu terluka nantinya," ancam Sasuke dengan intonasi datarnya.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Andai mereka bukan anak-anak'nya', apa kau juga akan menyayangi mereka sampai seperti ini?"

Sasuke menegang. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan kaget. "Sejauh apa kau tahu tentang-"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," sela Naruto cepat.

"Tousan! Haha! Cepat!" suara Karura dan Amaru kembali terdengar. Rupanya mereka telah mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan menunggu di teras sekolah. Naruto mendahului Sasuke berjalan menuju anak-anak itu. Ia tersenyum lembut pada mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke yang sudah ditinggal Naruto hanya menatap punggung gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam pandangannya, punggung yang menjauh itu ditutupi rambut pirang panjang yang helaiannya dirayu angin sore. Kaki yang dibalut rok selutut itu melangkah ringan menuju kedua bocah kembar yang sedang melambai padanya. Lalu sosok itu berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik padanya dengan senyum riang yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke. Bibir yang tersenyum itu lalu bergerak untuk merangkai kata.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sosok itu lalu menghilang bersama suara-suara si kembar yang memanggilnya. Lalu yang tersisa hanyalah sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Seorang gadis yang sebelum melewatinya telah berkata, "Kau tidak berhak memanggil namaku, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengambil langkah pertamanya sejak ia melamun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada 'warisan' gadis yang ia cintai yang terus memanggilnya. Bersama dengan setiap langkah yang diambil Sasuke, sebuah surat kerinduan pun telah ia ukir untuk gadis yang ia cintai.

"_**Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."**_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_**Naruto, apa kau bisa mendengarku?**_

_**Bisakah kau mendengar kerinduan yang dijeritkan hatiku?**_

_**Waktu telah berlalu begitu lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengar suaramu dan melihat senyummu.**_

_**Kau mungkin telah jadi abu di tempatmu bersemayam, dan mungkin saja kau telah nyaman dalam lindungan Tuhan.**_

_**Tetapi tak sedikit pun perasaan ini melapuk dalam hatiku.**_

_**Tak sedikit pun hadirmu meninggalkan istana kecil yang kubangun atas keegoisanku.**_

_**Naruto, apa kau melihatku saat ini?**_

_**Apa kau melihat kehidupanku saat ini?**_

_**Di sini, tepat di hadapanku, seseorang telah hadir dalam wujud dirimu.**_

_**Tetapi dia bukan kau, Naruto.**_

_**Dia hanya sosok yang mirip dirimu, tapi dia bukan kau yang kucintai.**_

_**Dia hanyalah sosok lain yang terus mengingatkanku padamu.**_

_**Dia hanyalah bayang-bayangmu. Bayang-bayang yang hadir untuk menyiksaku.**_

_**Naruto, hari ini aku masih hidup.**_

_**Aku masih hidup untuk menjaga satu-satunya harta yang kau tinggalkan untukku.**_

_**Harta yang membuatku memiliki alasan untuk hidup, meskipun sejujurnya aku telah mati bersamamu saat kau pejamkan matamu untuk selamanya.**_

_**Naruto, apa kau tahu yang kurasakan saat itu? Saat kau meninggalkanku dengan senyuman?**_

_**Aku mati, Naruto.**_

_**Aku ikut mati bersama kau yang juga pergi. Tubuhku mendingin bersama tubuhmu yang juga dingin. Ragaku kaku bersama ragamu yang tak lagi dihuni jiwa.**_

_**Aku telah merapuh sejak saat itu, Naruto.**_

_**Naruto, apa kau tahu berapa kali aku menyebut namamu?**_

_**Aku menyebut namamu berkali-kali. Hingga aku tidak mampu mengingat detik di mana namamu tidak terucap oleh hatiku.**_

_**Naruto, aku merindukanmu.**_

_**Aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang kemarin. Aku merindukanmu dan terus merindukanmu dari waktu ke waktu.**_

_**Naruto, kapankah kita akan bertemu lagi?**_

_**Naruto, aku … mencintaimu.**_

_**(Sasuke to Naruto)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review!<strong>

**dinda aulia : Maaf, tapi belum ada yang dikatakan Naruto di sini. Shino jug alum ngomong apa-apa….**

**Miki dan No Name : Maaf, saya updatenya negsot… lagi kena WB.**

**Yashina Uzumaki : Maaf, karena sudah mengecewakan. Fic ini updatenya lama sekali. WB yang menyerang saya benar-benar parah… T.T**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih karena dah bilang saya author favoritnya Yas. ^^**

**Saya kuliah Di Universitas Haluoleo, Kendari, Sulawesi Tenggara. Kuliahnya di Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris angkatan 2011. ^^  
><strong>

**ck mendokusei : ^^ hehehehehe, fic ini membingungkan ya?  
><strong>

**Purnama : ^^v hehehehe, makasih. Dan maaf atas long update. Virus WB menyerang tanpa ampun kemarin. Mudah-mudahan masih berminat dengan fic yang udah mendekati kata basi ini… ^^  
><strong>

**NanaMithrEe : Hehehehehehe, saya belum mengungkap semua masalahnya di sini… ^^  
><strong>

**Ashahi Kagari-kun : Bagian mereka udah saya siapin masing-masing kok. Ntar pasti muncul. Tapi kalo untuk UzuNarunya dibilang anak bandel, memang sih. Dari kemarin saya buat fic, Naru jadi anak manis terus. Jadi sekarang saya mau buat karakter yang beda lagi. ^^  
><strong>

**ChaaChulie247 : fufufufufuf, itu anak saya dengan Gaara. *dibunuh* hehehehehehe  
><strong>

**Rose: Minato ada kok. Tapi belum dijemput di apartemennya. Jadi belum bisa syuting. *plakk!**

**Hehehehe, ada kok. Nanti pasti saya munculkan… ^^**

**semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk review.**

**21/12/2011  
><strong>

**Salam,**

**Kyra  
><strong>


	5. BayangBayang Masa Lalu

**Curhat-curhat author: Minna-san, saya sedang galau… *plakk~!***

**^^" nggakding, saya hanya sedang pusing memikirkan kuliah saya yang blum selesai final dan berarti saya tidak bisa pulang kampong. T.T**

**Padahal adik saya menunggu saya di rumah. Hikssss**

**Ah, nggak lama lagi pergantian tahun ya? Orang-orang ramai membicarakan rencana malam tahun baru mereka, padahal Cuma buat semalam itu juga (ucapan orang yang tidak punya rencana apa-apa).**

**Yah, saya memang tidak punya rencana apa-apa. Palung saya OL di kamar n baca komik.**

**Sekarang ini saya sedang menikmati baca manga PERFECT GIRL EVOLUTION (YAMATO NADESHIKO SHICHI HENGE) baca komik ini bikin saya ngakak n gemas. Si penyuka horror Sunako n si egois Kyouhei yang hanya memikirkan tentang uang dan makanan. Mereka itu cocok banget tapi belum sadar sama perasaan mereka. Dua orang bodoh. Ahh, saya jadi gemas sendiri, apalgi bacanya sering tengah malam.**

**Trus saya juga sedang sibuk baca MARS. Komik ini ceritanya leih serius daripada YamaNade. Makanya baca ereka bersamaan bikin saya gimana gitu.**

**Okeh, itulah curhat2 author kali ini. Salam…**

**Ada yang mau berbagi cerita tentang rencana atau pendapat tentang tahun baru? Tulis di review ya? XDD  
>salam….<strong>

**Selamat baca**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 4**

**Bayang-Bayang Masa Lalu**

* * *

><p>"Haah~" suara bernada bosan itu keluar dari mulut Kiba yang sedang membaringkan dirinya di depan televisi di kamar Shino. Diletakkannya <em>joystick<em>nya secara asal lalu kepalanya kembali menatap Shino yang masih setia duduk di dekat meja belajarnya. Tangannya menekuri sebuah agenda yang selalu ia bawa.

Kiba sangat tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Shino bila ia sedang memegang agenda tersebut. Hanya satu hal, seorang gadis -sekarang menjadi dua orang gadis bernama dan berwajah sama- Naruto. Meskipun bukan yang pertama, tapi Sabaku No Naruto memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi Shino. Kiba sangat tahu hal itu karena saat Naruto pertama kali muncul di kelas mereka sebagai murid baru Shino tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Kiba sendiri mengakui bila Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dalam dirinya. Saat ia tersenyum orang-orang juga akan tersenyum, ia juga sangat ramah dan periang, tipe orang yang sangat mudah memiliki teman. Sayangnya gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membatasi pergaulannya. Baik ia maupun Shino tidak tahu alasannya sampai ketika salah seorang guru mereka mengumumkan bila Naruto sudah keluar dari sekolah.

"Sampai kapan kaumau diam tentang 'dia' padanya? Apa tidak sebaiknya kaulangsung mengatakan hal itu padanya?" Tanya Kiba langsung.

Shino meletakkan agenda yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Tampak dua lembar foto gadis berwajah sama namun berbeda ekspresi dan model rambut tersimpan di agenda tersebut. "Kita tidak punya hak untuk itu," jawab Shino, "Kita hanya orang luar yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka."

"Haah~ kau ini…."

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Shino kembali menekuri agendanya. Namun pikirannya malah kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika ia mendengar pengumuman gurunya yang mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah keluar dari sekolah. Ia, yang biasanya sangat tenang, untuk pertama kalinya merasa panik, meskipun ia tidak langsung menggebrak meja dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya yang akan segera dimulai dengan cara yang sangat berlebihan. Tidak, ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Yang ia lakukan malah berdiri, masih dengan wajah tenangnya, meminta izin untuk istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Setelah mendapat izin ia memang langsung ke ruang kesehatan sekolahnya tapi ia hanya bertahan di sana selama setengah jam. Sebab rasa terkejutnya –yang sangat pandai ia tutupi- setelah mendengar pemberitahuan tersebut benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto secepat mungkin. Dan itu berarti ia membolos sekolah.

Shino masih ingat bagaimana dia menyusuri jalanan menuju alamat Naruto yang ia ketahui setelah tanpa sengaja melihat buku siswa milik Naruto yang terjatuh di kelas. Andai saja itu buku milik orang lain, mungkin Shino tidak akan memperdulikannya. Shino tersenyum kecil menyadari tingkah noraknya.

Alamat rumah Naruto yang ternyata sebuah apartemen ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. ia hanya berjalan kaki selama 20 menit dan ia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen tersebut. Tanpa ragu ia masuk dan menanyakan keberadaan apartemen Naruto pada satpam di tempat tersebut. Hal yang mudah mengingat ia beralasan sebagai teman kelas Naruto yang datang untuk mengantarkan buku catatan. Dan lima menit kemudian ia telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen keluarga Sabaku.

Awalnya Shino merasa gugup dan ragu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar sehingga ia pun berhasil mengetuknya.

"Sebentar."

Suara yang telah lama dirindukan Shino terdengar dari dalam. Masih saja dengan nada riang, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah menghilang selama berbulan-bulan. Sebuah senyum kembali terpatri di wajah pemuda kelas satu ini.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan Shino. Ia kembali memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Shino…."

Suara Naruto yang tercekat didengar Shino, dan matanya menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari gadis itu.

"Aku dengar kau keluar dari sekolah," ucap Shino langsung sebab ia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi. "Kenapa?"

Ekspresi terkejut itu langsung memudar. Digantikan senyum tulus yang lama hilang dari pandangan Shino. "Masuklah," ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Shino untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Shino menurut dan langsung mengikuti Naruto menuju ruang tamu.

Naruto berlaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik. Ia membuatkan minuman untuk Shino lalu duduk menemani tamunya yang sudah membeku di tempat. Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut sementara tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Shino terdiam setelah masuk ke tempatnya.

"Aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di sekolah itu," ucap Naruto masih dengan suara tenangnya.

"Kau…" Shino tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Pigura besar yang tergantung di dinding ruangan tersebut telah menjawab semuanya. Naruto di samping seorang pemuda yang setahunya adalah kakak Naruto mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Ya, aku sudah menikah," ucap Naruto melanjutkan kalimat Shino yang terputus. "Sebelum aku pindah ke sini."

"…"

"Dan sekarang aku sedang hamil."

Shino hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semua berita yang ia dengar hari ini. Dari gurunya dan dari Naruto sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya, ia akhirnya hanya berkata, "Selamat," lalu meminta izin untuk pulang.

Ia pikir itulah saat terakhir ia akan melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata sebiru safir itu. Namun itu bukanlah saat yang terakhir.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, di akhir musim gugur yang dinginnya semakin menggigit, sebuah pesan singkat dari Kiba membuatnya berlari seperti orang kesetanan di siang hari. Ia tidak lagi ingat untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih baik. Ia hanya ingat untuk menyambar jaket yang tergantung di pintu kamarnya dan dengan terburu-buru, mengabaikan panggilan orang tuanya yang terkejut atas sikapnya, ia menyusuri jalanan dengan langkah berlari. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya tidak ia pedulikan, seperti ia tidak mempedulikan rasa panas yang ia rasakan di musim gugur yang dingin.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Tidak peduli pada kakinya yang telah lelah dan pada nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia memaksa dirinya untuk terus berlari menuju satu tempat yang disebut Kiba dalam pesannya.

"Shino, ya ampun, apa kau tidak bisa naik taksi?" seru Kiba saat melihat Shino datang dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Shino memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiba tentang dirinya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada sosok yang disebut Kiba dalam pesannya. "Di mana dia?" tanyanya.

Kiba langsung diam. Melihatnya Shino kembali mendesak Kiba untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Itu adalah saat pertama kalinya bagi Kiba melihat Shino kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dan dengan sangat berat hati ia menunjukkan arah pada Shino.

Shino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun kakinya sudah gemetaran karena lelah berlari. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali pada Kiba. Tatapannya hampa, kakinya terasa lemas. Ia sudah pasti terjatuh di lantai andai Kiba tidak segera datang untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Dia … pergi."

Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Shino. Sebab setelahnya hanya air matanyalah yang terjatuh untuk membahasakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

'_**Naruto berada di rumah sakit. Keadaannya tampak gawat.'**_

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Itulah untuk pertama kalinya Shino menangisi seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang bahkan bukan miliknya. Ia masih ingat ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kiba padanya. Melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu tersebut, ia melihatnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali terbaring dengan mata terpejam, wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan bibirnya hampir putih.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dibandingkan ketika ia berlari. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya dan pening tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya. Ada apa? Kenapa? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus saja berputar di kepala seorang Aburame Shino ketika ia melihat sosok pucat gadis berambut pirang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya itu ditutupi dengan selimutnya hingga menutup kepalanya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak sangat sedih, bahkan ada wanita yang menangis. Kenapa mereka semua bertingkah seolah Naruto sudah mati? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Cukup lama ia terdiam dan tenggelam dalam alam pikirnya, hingga ia akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak bertingkah 'seolah' Naruto sudah meninggal, tetapi Naruto memang sudah pergi.

Shino seolah tidak lagi bernafas. Tubuhnya oleng, kepalanya pusing, dan matanya terasa panas. Segalanya terasa hampa bagi dirinya. Ia berjalan menjauh, menjauh, dan terus menjauh dari ruangan yang telah merebut sebagian dari serpihan jiwanya tersebut. Dilihatnya Kiba menatapnya cemas sambil melangkah ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kiba berikutnya, yang ia tahu ia hanya mengucapkan dua kata sebelum air matanya terjatuh tanpa mampu ia tahan.

"Dia … pergi."

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Hembusan angin sore menyadarkan Shino dari kenangan buruknya beberapa tahun silam. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju beranda. Ia berdiri dan menatap pada langit sore, dinikmatinya belaian angin pada kulitnya bagai orang linglung. Baginya, inilah cara dirinya mengenang keberadaan sosok itu setiap kali kenangan buruk tentang 'kepergiannya' terkenang oleh Shino. Meskipun perasaan Shino tidak lagi sama seperti dulu, namun tetap saja kenangan di hari itu mampu menciptakan rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya. Terasa sesak dan sakit yang menyiksa.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang sore itu. Membuat helaian-helaian kertas yang tak tersimpan rapi beterbangan, termasuk dua lembar foto yang ada di agenda Shino. Kiba, sebagai sosok sahabat yang baik, mencoba untuk menangkap kertas-kertas yang beterbangan itu. Hingga ia melihat rangkaian kalimat yang tertulis di balik foto Sabaku No Naruto. Hanya rangkaian tulisan sederhana, namun Kiba tertegun karenanya sebab Shino telah menulisnya lima tahun yang lalu, beberapa minggu setelah kedatangan Naruto di kelas mereka.

_**Pelangi Senja**_

_Dalam silau mentari sinar redupnya memerangkapku,_

_Dalam bising ramai suara lembutnya alihkanku,_

_Bak terhipnotis aku menuju pada sosok yang sendiri,_

_Menangis dalam diam seolah itu tabu,_

_Laksana sihir ku tak bisa pergi,_

_Tinggalkan dirimu yang bernyanyi lagu sendu,_

_Dalam senyummu segaris kesedihan tampakkan diri,_

_Dibalik tawamu ada air mata yang tak tersentuh,_

_Cerah ceria duniamu dihiasi kemuraman sedih,_

_Terlalu indah untuk dilukiskan untaian kata semu,_

_Telah kau jerat aku dalam pesonamu yang bak pelangi,_

_Di senja hari kala mentari kembali ke tempatnya beradu,_

_Tak peduli berapa lama kupandang dirimu yang terus sendiri,_

_Pesonamu sungguh tak pernah melayu,_

_Terus bertumbuh dan tumbuh dalam relung hati,_

_Yang telah tercuri di jumpa pertama oleh hadirmu…_

* * *

><p>Naruto memasang ekspresi kaku pada Sasuke yang baru saja memberinya setumpuk pakaian untuk dicoba dan seolah belum puas pria berambut raven itu masih memilih beberapa jenis pakaian lain, sementara Karura dan Amaru menunggu dengan sabar bersama pegawai di tempat tersebut.<p>

Hal ini bermula ketika ia sampai di mall itu untuk makan sore atas ajakan si kembar. Namun Sasuke yang melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan (celana _training_, kaos oblong, dan jaket) malah memaksanya untuk singgah di toko baju yang ada di mall tersebut untuk membeli baju yang –menurut Sasuke- lebih pantas untuk ia kenakan. Awalnya ia menolak namun Sasuke terus saja memaksanya dengan mengatakan, "Tidak ada seorang 'ibu' yang berpakaian seperti dirimu." Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menuruti paksaan Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang kautunggu? Cepat coba baju-baju itu." Suara berintonasi datar milik Sasuke mengusik Naruto yang masih saja diam. Naruto menarik napas yang terasa berat dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka lalu dikembalikannya semua pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke padanya untuk ia coba.

Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Kalau kaulupa aku bukan anak SMA, Uchiha-san," ucap Naruto sedingin mungkin. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sementara berat badannya ia tumpukan pada kaki kirinya, dan kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan ke arah kiri. Menunjukkan pose menantang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan gestur tubuh Naruto yang seolah ingin menantangnya dan lebih memilih menatap pakaian yang ia pilih dan ditolak Naruto. Ia mundur selangkah saat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing. Dengan napas yang seolah-olah terputus dan sulit untuk ia hirup ia mengembalikan tumpukan pakaian bermodel terusan tersebut pada pegawai toko yang bingung melihatnya. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajah pucatnya.

Ia lupa.

Ia lupa bahwa orang yang ingin ia belikan baju bukanlah Narutonya, melainkan seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang pernah ia kenal. Mereka begitu mirip hingga Sasuke seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Ia seolah kembali ke masa beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia dan Gaara sedang memilih baju untuk Naruto yang akan pergi ke pesta Halloween. Saat itu baju yang dikenakan Naruto juga model terusan berwarna kuning pucat.

Pikiran Sasuke telah dibutakan kabut masa lalu sehingga tanpa sadar ia memilih pakaian bermodel sama dengan yang dikenakan Narutonya beberapa tahun silam sebab di matanya Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sabaku No Naruto, **bukan** Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pilihlah yang menurutmu pantas," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia memilih untuk menunggu bersama Karura dan Amaru. Sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan dingin dan segera memilih pakaian untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian kaos oblongnya sudah berganti dengan kaos berwarna ungu muda berbahan katun yang melekat pas di badannya dan ditutupi dengan _cardigan_ berwarna ungu gelap. Celana trainingnya pun telah tergantikan rok selutut berwarna abu-abu gelap dan Sneakernya digantikan sandal bertumit rendah. Penampilan Naruto benar-benar berbeda 360 derajat dengan yang tadi. Kini ia seperti seorang perempuan dengan aura lembut yang menguar di sekitar dirinya.

Setelah Sasuke mendahului Naruto untuk membayar pakaian tersebut, mereka (Sasuke, Naruto dan si kembar) yang tampak seperti sebuah keluarga kecil itu menuju ke salah satu penjual makanan seperti tujuan mereka semula. Si kembar yang tadinya sempat bertengkar untuk mendominasi 'ibu' mereka tidak pernah melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto, Amaru di kiri dan Karura di kanan, sementara Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Karura yang bebas.

Sesekali Naruto menanggapi atau malah tertawa mendengar celoteh si kembar yang berebut untuk bercerita tentang hari-hari mereka yang dilewatkan oleh sang 'ibu'. Di sampingnya Sasuke memilih untuk menjadi pendengar setia dengan seulas senyum yang kadang ia hadirkan. Bila dilihat dari jauh mereka memang tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memandangi daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan padanya.

Amaru dan Karura lalu memilih kentang goreng, ayam goreng, dan _cola_ sebagai menu makanan mereka hari itu sementara Naruto memilih ayam goreng extra pedas yang langsung dibatalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh makan itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal yang kentara. Dipelototinya Sasuke penuh niat. Pelayan yang bertugas untuk melayani mereka jadi bingung sendiri sedangkan si kembar malah tersenyum melihat tousan dan haha-nya bertengkar. Mereka pikir ini seperti yang diceritakan Sakurapada mereka.

"_Heh, tidak kusangka pasangan Gaara sekecil ini."_

"_Apa maksudmu bilang begitu, teme?"_

"Jawab aku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak. Kaget dengan suara keras Naruto yang membuyarkan kenangan lama yang tersaji dalam memorinya. "Karena kaumaag, dobe," ucapnya asal dan langsung menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto gemetar di depannya.

"_Original Fried Chicken dan Cola_ satu," ucap Naruto akhirnya sambil menahan emosinya yang menggelegak.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka diantarkan dan mereka makan dengan tenang. Terkhusus untuk Sasuke ia hanya memakan kentang goreng pesanannya, itu pun tanpa minat. Pikirannya tidak lagi berada di tempat itu melainkan telah berpindah ke tempat lain di mana _masa lalu_nya hidup dengan senyum khas yang selalu dirindukan Sasuke.

Setelah makan, Amaru dan Karura berkeras minta foto bersama dengan Naruto. Alasannya sudah jelas, karena mereka belum pernah berfoto bersama ibu mereka. Alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan "tidak" pada bocah-bocah malang itu. Dengan semangat khas anak-anak, mereka menarik Naruto untuk segera ke _photobox_ terdekat.

Mereka lalu mengambil pose semanis dan sedekat mungkin dengan 'ibu' mereka yang membuat naruto akhirnya memeluk mereka berdua sambil tersenyum. Lalu pose mereka kembali berganti dengan Naruto yang pipinya dicium dari kanan dan kiri oleh Amaru dan Karura. Dan dua foto terakhir diambil dengan pose Naruto mencium Amaru dan Karura bergantian.

"Tousan, ayo kita juga foto sama-sama," ajak Karura pada Sasuke yang setia menunggu di luar. Sasuke sudah pasti akan menolak andai Amaru tidak segera menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Jadilah Sasuke ikut berfoto dengan mereka. Benar-benar mirip keluarga kecil, meskipun anak-anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Puas berfoto, mereka segera pulang sebab hari sudah mulai malam.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Gaara kesunyian menguasai mobil tersebut. Tidak hanya karena si kembar sudah tidur setelah kelelahan bermain seharian ini tetapi juga karena Naruto terus saja diam, dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi tidak penting.

Wajah kaku Naruto yang sempat terhapuskan ketika bersama si kembar telah kembali. Tak sedikit pun ekspresi hadir di wajahnya yang terus saja melihat ke luar jendela mobil meskipun tidak ada yang menarik di sana.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Gaara. Sasuke lalu membangunkan Amaru dan Karura sebab sulit baginya untuk menggendong mereka berdua.

"Haha, haha tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya Karura masih setengah sadar. Rupanya ia lupa pada jawaban Sasuke tadi sore ketika ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

Naruto mengusap kepala Karura sebentar dan berkata, "Maaf, sayang, haha tidak bisa. Karena haha sekarang tinggal di tempat obaa-san."

"Dimana rumah obaa-san? Kenapa haha tinggal di sana?" gantian Amaru yang bersuara kali ini.

Naruto jadi gugup untuk menjawab. "Ah … itu anu, eh, obaa-san sedang sakit, makanya haha harus tinggal di sana untuk merawat obaa-san."

Karura berdiri untuk memeluk Naruto. "Haha, nanti ajak kami ke tempat obaa-san ya?"

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Karura. "Tentu."

"Besok haha akan datang lagi?" Tanya Amaru lagi.

"Ayo cepat naik," sela Sasuke.

"Tentu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban itu diucapkan Naruto.

"Besok haha pasti akan datang."

Dan sorak bahagia pun terdengar di dalam mobil tersebut. Setelah mengecup kening kedua 'anak'nya satu persatu dan pipinya juga dicium oleh mereka, Sasuke lalu mengantar mereka berdua ke atas setelah berpesan pada Naruto untuk tidak pergi sebab ia akan mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

><p>Naruto menapaki jalanan Konoha yang tetap saja ramai meski malam telah menyapa. Ia terus berjalan tanpa pikirannya menyadari ke mana langkah kakinya membawanya pergi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana ia berjalan dan melanggar pesan Sasuke yang berkata akan mengantarnya pulang. Yang ia tahu dan yang ia rasakan hanyalah kelelahan semata. Ia lelah fisik dan batin hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan mudah. Dadanya sesak karena hal itu.<p>

Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Benaknya bertanya. Namun tidak sedikit pun jawaban diperoleh otaknya. Lelah berfikir, berjalan, dan juga karena rintik hujan telah mengabarkan beritanya, ia memilih untuk mencegat taksi yang lewat dan segera pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam taksi ia hanya menatap pada kegiatan orang-orang yang sedang menghindari ratusan tetes air yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke bumi. Dan lagi-lagi angannya melayang, berkelana ke tempat lain tanpa disadari pemiliknya.

Ckiiit!

Suara rem yang diijak mendadak mengagetkan gadis berambut pirang pendek ini, terlebih saat tubuhnya terbentur ke depan yang untungnya ditahan oleh kursi yang ada di depan. Tak lama setelah itu suara si sopir taksi yang meminta maaf padanya dan memaki-maki orang di depan sana terdengar di telinganya. Namun semua itu belum sepenuhnya mengejutkan Naruto. Sebab yang paling mengejutkannya adalah ketika pintu taksi yang ia tumpangi terbuka dan sebuah tangan menariknya dengan cepat, memaksanya untuk turun.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk menungguku, kenapa kau malah pergi?" suara dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto berdiri terpaku. Ia hanya berdiri dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Pria itu mengejarnya? Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Hoi, dobe, kenapa kau malah diam saja? Apa kau sudah bisu sekarang, hah?"

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di tangannya dengan paksa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah dan ia memang sedang marah. Sejak tadi Sasuke selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti 'dia'. Dan Naruto telah lelah akan hal itu.

Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari sepasang mata birunya. Tidak ia pedulikan suara supir taksi yang marah dan Sasuke yang menyuruh si supir pergi setelah memberinya uang. Tubuhnya terus bergetar dan sebaai efek rasa panas dan sakit yang dirasakan hatinya.

PLAKK

Sasuke terdiam dengan mata melotot. Sensasi panas yang tidak menyenangkan dirasakan kulitnya dan otakya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal rasa sakit ke tubuhnya. Ia perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa ia baru saja ditampar dan pelakunya sudah pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Ia lalu mengejar Naruto yang sudah menjauh darinya. Kaki panjangya dan staminanya sebaga seorang lelaki membuatnya mampu mengejar gadis tersebut dalam waktu singkat. Sekali lagi ditariknya lengan gadis itu agar ia berhenti melangkah.

"Lepaskan aku!" suara Naruto melengking nyaring sehingga Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Berhenti mengikutiku, jangan pernah memanggilku. Abaikan keberadaanku!" seru Naruto dan sekali lagi ingin pergi dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya tangannya ditahan Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto memaksa tangannya untuk lepas dari tangan Sasuke. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh. Hatinya telah begitu sakit hingga ia tidak lagi sanggup menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sasuke sendiri begitu terkejut melihat Naruto menangis. Dan lagi-lagi memorinya memunculkan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menangis di depan matanya.

"Naruto," panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"…ti. Tolong berhenti."

Bayangan yang membutakan Sasuke menghilang mendengar suara yang sedang mencoba menahan isakan itu. Kini yang tampak di matanya adalah sosok seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan terluka. Seolah pertahanan gadis itu telah merapuh.

"Naruto?" Sasuke kembali mengucapkan namanya namun dengan nada bingung.

"Tolong berhenti memperlakukan aku sebagai orang lain!"

Ratusan tombak dingin seolah menusuk jantung Sasuke ketika mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga ia tidak lagi mampu untuk bertanya. Bahkan ia tidak lagi berusaha menahan atau mengejar Naruto yang kini pergi sambil berlari.

Rintik-rintik hujan terus saja menyanyi tanpa mengacuhkan orang-orang yang panik karena takut oleh kehadiran mereka. Mereka terus saja bernyanyi seolah sedang menghibur orang-orang yang tidak berniat untuk bersembunyi dari curahan mereka. Orang-orang yang kini sedang terluka hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next chap:**

"**Apa aku begitu murahan di matamu, IBU?"**

**Ckiiiit! Brak!**

**Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu hingga telinganya mendengar suara decitan ban yang direm paksa dan otaknya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal rasa sakit di tubuhnya.**

**Tubuhnya yang basah melayang dan terjatuh menghantam aspal hitam yang kini dinodai oleh merahnya darah. Segalanya semakin buram dalam pandangannya, namun ia malah mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.**

'**Inilah akhir hidupku.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review:<strong>

**Yuki** : ^^ Ini udah kilat, kan? Hehehehe makasih buat reviewnya ya, Yuki-chan….

**NanaMithrEe** : Hehehehehe Shino itu diam-diam mengerikan *dilempar*. Makasih atas do'anya. Dia udah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Dia jadi semangat karena ada yang do'akan dia. ^^

Dan saya sendiri juga masih dalam tahap penyembuhan dan penumbuhan kembali antibody (?) virus WB. ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru** : Makasih banyak. Agak sulit dimengerti, ya? Mungkin karena fic ini fic sequel dari fic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Our Marriage (malah promosi). ^^

Untuk apdet kilat saya nggak bisa janji karena masih virus WB kali ini kuat sekali. XDD  
>Osh, makasih untuk reviwnya yang sudah member saya semangat. ^^<p>

**yashina uzumaki** : hehehehe, justru di situ inti permasalahannya. Di fic Oyr Marriage kan Gaara yang masih terpaku ma masa lalunya terus Sasuke nyadarin Gaara. Nah, sekarang ini posisi Sasuke jadi kembali kayak Gaara. Pertanyaannya apakah Sasuke akan bisa bersikap seperti ucapannya, dengan tidak menganggap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai PENGGANTI Sabaku No Naruto, atau tidak.

Tapi kali ini masalahnya lebih rumit, karena Uzumaki Naruto memilki kepribadian n sikap yang berbeda dengan Sabaku No Naruto. Mereka punya masalah masing-masing. Terus tentang kedua anak Gaara, Sakura, Shino, dll. Kayaknya bakalan kebanyakan masalah nih, ya? Hahahaha… semoga aja Yas nggak bosan. ^^

Yas di tasik, emang jauh banget ya? Tapi jarak kan nggak lagi jadi masalah, meskipun jaraknya jauh tapi kan hati kita yang sama-sama suka ma Naruto tetap udah buat fic, PM ya? Biar aku bisa baca juga. ^^  
>semangat….<p>

**Nabilabila** : Hehehehem Maaf … tapi itu masih jadi rahasia. Tapi nggak lama lagi bakaln jelas kok hubungan mereka semua. ^^ tapi saya apdetnya ngesot aja ya? XDDD *dilepar*

**Vii no Kitsune**: ^^ Sayang, semangat terus n sabarr ya? Biar cepat sembuh. *peluk* XDD

**dinda aulia**: Tentu saja karena belum waktunya masa lalu itu terungkap. *plakk  
>hiks, maaf, maksud saya sangat nggak seru kalau semuanya ketahuan secepat itu dan dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Harap sabarrr ya….^^<br>dan *Kitty eyes no jutsu* saya apdet ngesot aja ya? pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Rose**: Hohohohoho chap ini mulai sedikit memberi penjelasan tentang kesedihan Naruto. Nah chap depan akan memberikan penjelasan yang lebih lengkap. Harap sabarrr n jangan bosan ya? Please…..

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**: nasumi-chan, maaf penjelasannya belum di chap ini tap di chap depan. Maaf ya? ^^ hehehe mudah-mdahan nasumi-chan nggak bosan ya?

**Ashahi Kagari-kun **: T.T pendek? Padahal chap ini 10 halaman n bikinnya aja udah bikin saya tepar. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk lebih baik. XDD  
>dan Vii-chan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas do'anya. Dia sedang dalam masa penyembuhan sekarang. Terima kasih… ^^<p>

**pyscil21**: Hehehehehe, makasih. Tapi saya apdet ngesot aja ya? *killed*

**chielasu88: **Makasih^^  
>nggak apa kok nggak baca prequlnya, yang penting cerita ini bisa dimengerti. ^^<p>

.

**jangan lupa RnR ya…**

**30/12/2011**

**Kyra**


	6. Luka Yang Terpendam

**Halooooo... ^_^  
>Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini untuk diupdate. Itu semua karena saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Pulang ke kampung yang jaringan iinternetnya sama sekali nggak mendukung, dengan kesibukan sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga Jadi-jadian yang menemani, halaaah... saya jadi berlebay ria.<strong>

**Yang jelas saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya.**

**Dan saya juga sangat berharap kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 5**

**Luka Yang Terpendam**

* * *

><p>Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lesu. Selaras dengan keadaan fisiknya yang bagai bunga kebanyakan air. Layu.<p>

Rembesan air yang menetes ke lantai tidak ia pedulikan. Ia terus berjalan menuju tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada. Baru saja kakinya menapaki anak tangga pertama, suara dingin Kushina, ibunya, menyapa telinganya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto? Pergi sejak kemarin pagi dan baru pulang malam keesokan harinya."

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap ibunya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Kushina menatap putrinya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Ia memang tidak lagi memiliki banyak ekspresi di wajah cantiknya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menerima kabar yang seolah membunuhnya.

Ditatapnya sosok putrinya yang masih setia menunduk. Tubuhnya basah karena kehujanan. Tetesan air pun terus turun membasahi lantai.

"Sampai kapan kaumau mempermalukan keluarga ini?" ucap Kushina lagi. Ia tidak menyadari tubuh Naruto yang menegang mendengar suaranya. "Entah apa yang kaulakukan semalam sampai-sampai kaupulang dengan keadaan kacau begini."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar mendengar setiap ucapan dingin ibunya yang bagaikan tombak es menancap tepat di jantungnya. Rasa sakit yang ditanggung hatinya kini semakin bertambah dengan luka yang ditorehkan ibunya padanya. Ia telah begitu sakit dengan sikap Sasuke yang memperlakukannya sebagai orang lain, dan kini ibunya sendiri menghina dirinya secara langsung. Ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa, menahan emosi yang sudah siap tumpah dan membanjiri wajahnya. Namun ia tidak ingin menunjukkan air mata itu di depan ibunya. Sedikit pun ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Kushina.

"Apa kau sedikit pun tidak bisa mencontoh 'dia'?

Suara guntur yang terdengar bersama tirai hujan yang turun begitu deras menjadi pelengkap emosi yang membuat rasa sakit itu di hati Naruto tumpah. Dikepalkannya tangannya erat hingga tangannya yang sudah pucat karena dingin smakin memucat.

"Andai saja aku yang menghilang apa kau juga akan bersikap begini padanya?" tanyanya dengan intonasi datar. "Bertahun-tahun kaumengabaikan aku, lalu ketika dia hadir kauperlakukan aku sama dengannya. Saat aku berontak kauterus membandingkan aku dengannya. Sebenarnya apa arti diriku di hadapanmu?"

"…"

"Apa aku begitu tidak berarti di matamu hingga kaubisa menghinaku sepuasmu? Seperti yang baru saja kaulakukan. Katakan … apa aku begitu murahan di matamu, IBU?"

Kushina terkesiap mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak begitu keras. "Aku juga anakmu. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menghargaiku meski hanya sedikit saja?"

Kushina terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata. Mata hijaunya hanya mampu melotot tidak percaya pada sosok putrinya yang biasanya hanya akan membalas ucapannya dengan sikap cueknya atau sekedar kalimat-kalimat pendek bernada datar. Namun kini anak perempuannya malah berteriak dengan penuh emosi di depannya lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah berlari menuju pintu ruang tamu. Terdengar suara pintu dibanting keras yang menandakan Naruto lari keluar rumah.

Tes tes tes

Setetes demi setetes air mata Kushina terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Saat wanita cantik berambut merah itu menyadarinya, ia sudah menangis terisak-isak menyebut nama anaknya.

"Maafkan ibu, Naruto."

* * *

><p>Naruto terus berlari menyusuri jalanan di bawah hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya diiringi gemuruh guntur yang menggelegar bak suara Susano'o yang sedang mengaum marah. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan pasti dari pelariannya, yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin terus berlari dan meninggalkan rumah yang bak neraka baginya. Gadis yang hatinya sedang terluka itu terus berlari di bawah rinai hujan yang turun bersama sejuta pasukannya. Diacuhkannya rasa dingin, sakit, dan lelah yang dirasa oleh tubuh dan kedua kakinya. Sebab hatinya berkali-kali lipat lebih terasa sakit.<p>

Ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia telah berlari, atau seberapa lama ia telah menjejakkan kakinya di tanah dengan langkah cepatnya, napasnya telah tersengal-sengal ketika ia akhirnya berhenti berlari dan kini malah berjalan kaki dengan langkah seok. Pandangan matanya buram karena air mata dan hujan. Hatinya hampa.

Ckiiiit! Brak!

Ia hendak menyebrangi jalan menuju taman kota ketika sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu hingga telinganya mendengar suara decitan ban yang direm paksa dan otaknya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang basah melayang dan terjatuh menghantam aspal hitam yang kini dinodai oleh merahnya darah. Segalanya semakin buram dalam pandangannya, namun ia malah mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

'Inilah akhir hidupku,' batinnya bertanya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mirip dirinya sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Gadis yang begitu mirip dirinya itu sedang menangis menatapnya.

'**Iya kan, Neesan?'**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Gaara menekan pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Baru saja Sakura menelepon untuk melaporkan padanya bahwa anak-anak sudah dibawa pulang oleh Sasuke dan sedang menunggu dirinya untuk makan malam. Meskipun Gaara sudah menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk makan duluan, tetap saja mereka bersikeras untuk menunggu Gaara. Mau tidak mau Gaara jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain berusaha pulang secepat mungkin, sebab ia tidak mau anak-anak itu terbiasa makan terlambat dan akhirnya tumbuh dengan penyakit. Tidak, Gaara sudah berjanji pada mendiang isterinya untuk menjaga mereka dengan baik.

Ini memang salah Gaara karena ia keasyikan menenggelamkan diri dengan pekerjaan di kantor setelah Sasuke bilang akan menjemput Amaru dan Karura. Ia berfikir bahwa ia akan bisa menghemat pekerjaannya besok bila ia sudah mengerjakan sisanya hari ini. Ia tidak sadar waktu terus berlalu dan malam mulai menjelang. Mungkin ia akan terus seperti itu andai saja suara guntur yang paling keras tidak mengejutkannya. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat. Dengan segera ia merapikan mejanya, mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya, lalu menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil dan pulang.

Ia cukup beruntung mengingat hujan turun cukup lama dan (sepertinya) membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah dan menyebabkan jalanan yang biasanya macet di saat-saat seperti ini menjadi sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang itu pun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak mau kalah, Gaara juga ikut menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Lumayan juga, pikir Gaara. Dulu, ia dan Sasuke juga sering balap-balapan di jalan saat akan ke kampus atau pulang dari kampus. Mengingat umurnya saat ini, Gaara merasa belum terlalu tua untuk ngebut sedikit di jalanan sepi seperti ini.

_Tape_ mobilnya terus memutarkan lagu-lagu barat yang mugkin sudah dilupakan oleh anak-anak sekarang. Tak lama berselang _Home To You_-nya MLTR pun berakhir dan secara acak mencari lagu lain untuk diperdengarkan pada si pemilik mobil.

Alunan biola tiba-tiba menyeruak dan memenuhi ruangan di mobil itu dengan nada-nada indahnya. Gaara yang medengar _Kiss The Rain_-nya Yiruma yang merupakan lagu favorit almarhumah istrinya itu tanpa sadar langsung mengerem mobil.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada setir mobil, menikmati setiap alunan nada yang tercipta dari gesekan biola tersebut. Seulas senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya. Lagi, kerinduan itu datang dan menghantam hatinya yang telah rapuh sejak kepergian isterinya.

Lalu kenangan-kenangan masa lalu pun hadir dan memenuhi ingatannya. Saat istrinya sedang mengidam, saat istrinya menolak untuk minum susu, saat istrinya tiba-tiba saja jadi sensitif, dan saat istrinya berjuang untuk melahirkan bayi yang **tidak** seharusnya ia lahirkan.

Tangan Gaara mengepal erat ketika mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Gaara melihat kedua bayi yang menangis dengan suara keras sementara Naruto tergeletak tanpa daya di atas ranjangnya. Naruto terlihat begitu pucat dan darah terus saja mengalir tanpa henti di antara kedua kakinya. Gaara masih ingat bagaimana ia berteriak dengan panik memanggil nama istrinya sementara para dokter berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Gaara juga ingat bagaimana ia, dengan enggan, menggendong bayi laki-laki yang ia beri nama Amaru sementara bayi perempuan yang ia beri nama Karura terbaring dengan nyaman di sisi Naruto yang masih pucat dan lemas setelah nyawanya hampir tidak tertolong.

Lagi, Gaara berpikir bahwa bayi-bayi itu **tidak** seharusnya ada di dunia ini.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Dengan kecepatan penuh Gaara melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan basah yang masih dihujam hujan. Pandangan matanya tajam dan gelap. Penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang telah berkali-kali muncul dan telah berkali-kali pula dikuburkannya. Kebencian yang acap kali muncul kala dikenangnya sosok istrinya. Kebencian yang selalu bersisian dengan rasa cintanya pada istri dan anak-anaknya.

Pedal rem semakin ditekan Gaara dengan kakinya, tangannya masih bertahan mengendalikan setir dan persneling mobil. Mengabaikan jarak pandangnya yang buram karena hujan yang begitu deras ia terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh setelah sebuah mobil lain menyalipnya.

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja menguasai keadaan sekitar Gaara. Tak ada suara hujan, guntur atau mesin mobil yang terdengar di telinganya. Segalanya hening. Senyap.

Decitan ban mobil yang dipaksa berhenti perlahan menyeruak di antara keheningan. Membangunkan Gaara dari keterpukauannya pada senandung hening.

"_Gaara!"_

Secara otomatis Gaara menginjak rem setelah suara mendiang istrinya terdengar oleh telinganya. Bahkan matanya dengan jelas menangkap siluet tubuh mungil istrinya yang seolah berdiri di bawah hujan tepat di depan mobilnya.

"Na… ru… to…."

Brak!

Gaara hampir melompat dari kursinya mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari kaca depan mobilnya yang ditimpa oleh beban berat. Beban berat yang kemudian terlempar ke jalanan beraspal di depannya.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Gaara segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat benda apa yang baru saja menimpa mobilnya. Keterkejutan pun kembali menyapa Gaara bersama kecemasan sebagai kawan barunya ketika Gaara melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak tanpa daya di atas aspal basah yang mengalirkan warna merah.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya telah dibawa kabur oleh si pengemudi yang berada di dalamnya.

.

Dengan hati-hati Gaara mendekati tubuh lemas tersebut dan membaliknya, berusaha melihat keadaan korban tabrak lari yang tadi mendarat di atas mobilnya.

Iris mata Gaara yang berwarna hijau langsung membesar ketika otaknya memberikan informasi tentang sosok tersebut. Dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi ia segera mengangkat sosok tersebut dan membawanya ke kursi penumpang di mobilnya. Lalu ia sendiri segera kembali ke kursi pengemudi dan memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Gaara berlari panik di koridor rumah sakit memanggil perawat, dokter, dan siapa pun yang sekiranya bisa memberikan pertolongan darurat pada gadis yang ia bawa dalam gendongannya. Ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Bahkan ketika para perawat telah turun tangan ia masih belum puas. Ketika seorang dokter telah muncul di hadapannya dan berjanji akan menyelamatkan gadis yang ia bawa barulah ia bisa tenang dan berakhir dengan merosot di lantai di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat.

Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil, napasnya pun terputus-putus karena berlari sambil membawa beban berat dan juga karena panik. Ia lelah fisik dan mental.

Tak lama berselang air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari dan tanpa mampu ditahannya.

.

Gaara tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Wajah pucat yang sama dengan hari itu. Hari ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa wajah pucat istrinya tidak akan pernah kembali dipenuhi rona merah. Hari ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di wajah kekasih hatinya. Hari di mana ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya … telah benar-benar 'pergi'.

Isakan tertahan terdengar sayup-sayup dari tubuh Gaara yang meringkuk di dinding rumah sakit dekat ruang ICU. Kenangan-kenangan yang menyiksanya hadir satu per satu membangkitkan luka yang tidak pernah sembuh dari hatinya.

Berkali-kali, tanpa henti, bibirnya terus mengucapkan maaf sembari menyebut nama belahan jiwanya. Terus dan terus hingga pikirannya kosong dan segalanya menjadi hitam baginya.

* * *

><p><em>Napasnya terengah-engah karena terus berlari, keringat pun nampak membasahi wajahnya. Sesekali ia mendengar teguran dan makian dari orang-orang yang ia tabrak, juga peringatan dari perawat yang melarangnya berlari di koridor rumah sakit, namun semua itu diabaikannya. Baginya, tidak ada peraturan yang perlu ia patuhi, sebab sosok yang sedang terbaring di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Dari siapapun.<em>

"_Nee-san, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya langsung setelah ia melihat kakak perempuannya duduk di salah satu kursi di depan ruang gawat darurat._

"_Gaara-"_

"_Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" ia kembali bertanya, nadanya mendesak. _

"_Gaara, tenanglah. Dokter-"_

"_Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" selanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada tinggi. Ia kalut dan begitu khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak khawatir ketika setengah jam yang lalu kakaknya itu meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera ke rumah sakit sebab Naruto mengalami pendarahan lagi._

"_Gaara," sebuah suara lain menyapanya bersama satu tepukan di pundaknya. Namun hanya dengan satu kata –namanya- dan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya itu sudah cukup untuk membantunya menjernihkan sedikit pikirannya dan meniupkan angin sejuk untuk perasaannya yang kacau. "Naruto baik-baik saja"._

"_Nii-san," panggilnya lirih pada Kankuro yang memang selalu bisa membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia lalu memilih untuk duduk di samping Temari, kakak perempuannya. Badannya terpekur lesu. Kelelahan yang amat sangat tiba-tiba saja menderanya. Ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya diam dan sayup-sayup mendengarkan obrolan singkat Temari dan Kankuro._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu detilnya bagaimana, tapi dari cerita yang kudengar dari Shikamaru, Naruto sedang nonton ketika dia tiba-tiba saja memanggil nee-san dengan panik, saat nee-an melihatnya, Naruto sudah duduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, dan darah mengalir di kakinya. Untung saja ada Shikamaru yang cepat berinisiatif membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit."_

"_Di mana Shikamaru-nii?"_

"_Dia pulang mengambilkan obat nee-san. Kautahu sendiri nee-san juga sedang kurang sehat."_

_Lagi, Gaara membisu. Ditatapnya Temari yang masih setia duduk menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan berpintu putih tersebut. "Maaf, neesan." Ucapnya lirih._

_Temari hanya menjawab, "tidak apa-apa", lalu mereka semua kembali terdiam. Menunggu._

_**_oOoOoOo_**_

_**KyraDeRiddick**_

_**_oOoOoOo_**_

"_Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" ketiga saudara itu kompak bertanya ketika dokter muda berambut sebahu yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Dokter muda itu tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan._

"_Nona Naruto baik-baik saja," ucapnya lembut, "pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tapi dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Kalian bisa melihatnya kalau mau, tapi hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut."_

"_Gaara, masuklah. Temani Naruto." Ucap Temari sambil mendorong pelan Gaara. Gaara baru hendak melangkah ketika permintaan dokter tersebut ia dengar._

"_Sabaku-san, bisa saya bicara dengan anda?" pintanya pada Kankuro, "ini mengenai kondisi Naruto"._

"_Aku suaminya," ucap Gaara cepat. "Ada apa dengan istri saya?"_

"_Gaara…."_

_._

_Sebagai dokter kandungan yang sudah beberapa tahun memeriksa ibu-ibu hamil, baru kali ini Shizune dibuat terheran-heran atau lebih tepatnya kaget dengan pasiennya. Bukan karena umur pasiennya yang terbilang muda, Shizune sudah terbiasa dengan pasien-pasien berusia dini seperti Naruto. Tidak juga karena pasangan pasiennya yang juga masih muda (walaupun ia tidak menduga mereka berstatus suami isteri). Namun lebih pada keinginan dari pasien itu sendiri._

"_Saya menangani kasus nona Naruto atas rekomendasi dari senior saya, yang juga merupakan dokter keluarga anda, Yahiko Kabuto-san. Saya rasa anda pasti mengenalnya juga, Sabaku-san."_

_Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia dokter keluarga saya."_

_Shizune lalu membuka laci mejanya dan memilah-milah file yang tersimpan khusus di laci mejanya. Setelah menemukan file yang ia cari, ia membukanya, membacanya sebentar lalu kembali menatap Gaara._

"_Pada malam tahun baru kemarin, Kabuto-san mendapat panggilan darurat dari keluarga anda sebab nona Naruto ditemukan pingsan di kamarnya. Saat itu, Kabuto-san sudah menduga bila nona Naruto mungkin saja hamil, namun ia itu masih sekedar dugaan semata." Jelas Shizune pada Gaara. Ia kembali membalik halaman file pribadi Naruto milik Kabuto yang ia minta setelah seniornya itu memintanya untuk menangani kasus Naruto._

"_Di pemeriksaan selanjutnya, Kabuto-san menyarankan agar nona Naruto berkonsultasi dengan salah satu psikiater sebab nona Naruto tampaknya mengalami depresi namun yang bersangkutan menolak. Sehingga saran terakhir yang diberikan oleh Kabuto-san adalah menempatkan nona Naruto dalam keadaan damai dan menjauhkannya darihalhal yang akan membuatpikirannya terbebani."_

_Gaara mendengar penjelasan Shizune dengan fokus yang terpecah. Sementara telinganya menangkap informasi tentang kondisi Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui, pikirannya seolah kembali pada masa lalu. Pada saat-saat gelap dalam hidupnya dan hidup Naruto. Semuanya kembali dan seolah siap untuk menyerangnya. Memberinya karma._

_Shizune terus melanjutkan pejelasannya pada orang baru ini. "Di awal Februari Kabuto-san kembali mendapat panggilan dari keluarga anda. Nona Naruto kembali pingsan setelah mengalami mual akut. Dan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan Kabuto-san, juga hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium, nona Naruto dipastikan hamil."_

_Sunyi sejenak sebelum Shizune melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ia tampak berat menyampaikan penjelasan berikutnya._

"_Dokter?"_

"_Ah, maaf," ucap Shizune. Ditutupnya file Naruto, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Jujur saja, kondisi nona Naruto saat ini sangat tidak mendukungnya untuk mengandung."_

_Gaara mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan dokter muda di depannya. "Apa maksud anda?"_

"_Faktor usia, kondisi tubuh dan keadaan psikologis nona Naruto, maksud saya," ucap Shizune lagi. "Usia nona Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung. Keadaan organ-organ biologisnya masih belum matang sepenuhnya, hal ini secara otomatis akan sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi tubuh dan psikologisnya, bahkan bisa saja mengancam nyawanya."_

"_Salah satu contoh nyata dari penjelasan saya tadi adalah pendarahan dalam intensitas sering. Saya juga perlu menyampaikan pada anda, bahwa setiap kali pendarahan itu terjadi, nona Naruto akan mengalami kesakitan yang amat sangat."_

_Pikiran Gaara kembali pada hari-hari di mana Naruto sering menahan sakit ketika lagi-lagi ia mengalami pendarahan. Namun di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia masih bisa tersenyum untuk menenangkan Gaara yang panik._

"_Mengenai faktor psikologi, hal ini lebih pada riwayat kesehatan nona Naruto yang pernah mengalami depresi. Saat hamil, perasaan seorang wanita akan sangat mudah berubah-ubah, rentan terhadap tekanan dan stress, ditambah riwayat keadaan psikologinya, hal ini sangat besar pengaruhnya pada kesehatannya."_

"_Saya sudah pernah menjelaskan hal ini dan menyarankan pada nona Naruto untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi dia menolak dengan tegas. Dan akibat dari kenekatannya untuk mempertahankan kandungannya, adalah keselamatan jiwanya. Seperti saat ini."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_Apakah cara itu masih berlaku untuk menyelamatkan Naruto sekarang?" bisakah iblis-iblis kecil itu disingkirkan?_

_Shizune tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Gaara._

"_Dokter?"_

"_A… a… eh… ah… ma… masih bisa. Te… te… tapi a… anda ha… harus meminta persetujuan dari nona Naruto. Sebab ini merupakan kontradiksi dari keinginannya." Shizune menjawab dengan tergagap._

"_Aku mengerti. Anda hanya harus mempersiapkan operasinya."_

_Apapun. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Meski itu berarti aku harus membunuh darah dagingku sendiri. Pikiran Gaara terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat tersebut._

* * *

><p>Gaara membuka matanya perlahan. Bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Lalu kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya melintas dengan cepat. Dengan sedikit shock dan panik Gaara melepas infus di tangan kanannya dengan paksa dan langsung lompat dari tempat tidur.<p>

"Gaara, kaumau ke mana?"

Gaara berhenti. Terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Karena kau tidak juga sampai di rumah, aku mencoba untuk meneleponmu. Tapi yang menjawabnya malah salah seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini. Dia bilang kau membawa seorang gadis yang sedang terluka parah di sini, lalu kau sendiri jatuh pingsan. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Sakura menghela napas. Pasrah dengan sikap Gaara yang tidak mau menjelaskan apapun padanya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang Gaara sembunyikan darinya. Ia hanya berharap Gaara mau sedikit lebih terbuka padanya. Tapi tampaknya pria di depannya masih belum mau membuka diri.

"Uzumaki Naruto sudah melewati masa kritisnya tapi ia belum sadar. Sekarang ia ditemani Amaru dan Karura… mungkin juga Sasuke."

Gaara menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Ia pun kembali membuka suara sebab ia jengah ditatap tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. "Aku meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga anak-anak, tapi mereka memaksa untuk ikut. Lalu dokter yang menjelaskan tentang keadaanmu juga menjelaskan keadaan Uzumaki Naruto padaku."

Gaara hanya mengucapkan "oh" dan kembali meneruskan niatnya melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Gaara…" panggil Sakura lagi. Suaranya bergetar.

Gaara berhenti. Menoleh pada Sakura yang kini menunduk.

"Jangan sakiti dia lagi."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Saya juga mau minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian. tapi karena adanya review kalian itulah saya jadi memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini (walaupun agak tersendat-tersendat).**

**Jadi saya harap kalian tidak akan bosan meninggalkan review untuk menyemangati saya. ^_^**

**Salam,**

**Kyra  
><strong>


	7. Semua Terluka

**Halo.**

**Saya baru bangkit dari kubur *dilempar* maksud saya baru sembuh dari sakit. Dua minggu yang lalu saya sempat terkapar di kampus sehingga saya terpaksa izin dua minggu tidak masuk kampus dengan lelehan air mata karena dipaksa cuti kuliah. Tapi nggak jdi karena saya ngotot mau kuliah. XDDD  
>Akhir minggu ini saya dan teman-teman seangkatan saya di Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris berencana untuk melakukan Bakti Sosial dengan mengajar anak-anak SD di suatu desa bernama Moramo. Saya harapkan do'anya agar saya tetap sehat dan bisa mengikuti kegiatan tersebut. Minggu pepannya juga organisasi saya, CES (Creative English Society) akan melaksanakan English Camp dengan tema "One Piece" di Kabupaten Kolaka. Targetnya adalah SMA-SMA yang ada di kabupaten tersebut. sekali lagi, saya harapkan do'a dari teman-teman agar saya bisa ikut kegiatan tersebut. <strong>

**Terima kasih n selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 6**

**Semua Terluka**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gaara tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Tapi ia tidak juga beranjak pergi. Hanya diam dan menatap kosong pada Sakura. Otaknya sudah paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, tapi hatinya menolak untuk mengamini.<p>

Gaara tidak akan melukainya lagi. Hal itu sudah pasti. Mana mungkin Gaara melukai orang yang ia cintai, bukan?

"Naruto tidak bersalah, dia juga tidak."

Jarum dingin tidak kasat mata terasa menembus jantung Gaara. Sakit dan dingin di saat yang sama. Segalanya terasa beku. Kenyataan, perlahan tapi pasti, menyeruak di antara mimpi-mimpi dan kenangan.

Naruto.

Nama yang sama.

Namun…

Mereka berbeda.

Dua jiwa.

Dua tubuh.

Dua hati.

Mereka bukan orang yang sama.

"Tolong jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama," ucap Sakura lagi, "**mereka berbeda**."

Setelahnya Sakura mendahului Gaara meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Gaara terpekur sendiri dalam angannya. Meski menolak, namun kenyataan telah menunjukkan dirinya dalam wujud tak kasat mata yang menampar semua harapan Gaara.

Lalu, di luar ruangan sana, seorang wanita berwajah ayu tengah berjalan dengan langkah tenang. Namun, ketenangan itu tidak dirasakan oleh hatinya. Jauh di dalam kalbunya, terdengar suara retakan-retakan hati yang terluka. Hati yang semakin merapuh dan perlahan pecah berkeping-keping. Hati yang sekali lagi hancur karena orang yang sama.

Ia terduduk setelah kakinya terasa tak sanggup lagi melangkah. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam. Ia tidak boleh menangis, pikirnya. Ia tidak boleh egois, batinnya menjerit.

Inilah karma untuknya yang telah meninggalkan orang yang pernah mencintainya. Ia tidak bisa lagi meraih hati orang yang masih ia cintai itu.

Air mata terus mengalir, terus dan terus. Dalam diam, hatinya semakin terluka. Ia hanya bisa menangis bisu sembari menatap cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis miliknya.

.

Kelopak mata Naruto bergerak-gerak pelan sebelum ia mekar dan menunjukkan sepasang iris biru warisan ayahnya. Bersama dengan mekarnya kembang musim panas itu, lenguhan tidak nyaman pun didengungkan melalui sela-sela bibirnya yang pucat.

Seperti orang-orang yang baru sadar umumnya, yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah menggoyangkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat ke sekeliling dan mengangkat tangannya menuju wajahnya, t ute pijatan ringan di sekitar kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Eh?" ia terkejut sekaligus bingung ketika kulit tangannya mendapati kain kasa melilit kepalanya. Ia lalu memindahkan perhatiannya pada kedua tangannya yang juga ditempeli perban dan t ute.

"…."

"Ah, iya ya, aku kan ditabrak mobil." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. Kecewa sebab ia tidak jadi mati. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menolongku, ya? Tanyanya dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak mensyukuri nyawanya masih melekat di badan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Rasa nyaman plus kecewa yang dirasakan Naruto langsung berubah ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Meskipun berharap ia salah, namun ia yakin bahwa itu adalah suara orang yang beberapa bulan lalu tidak penah absen mengisi kuliah setiap hari senin di kelasnya. Mantan dosen (pengganti)nya juga orang yang selalu mengisi hidupnya dengan kekacauan. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada defensif.

"Menjagamu." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ditatapnya Naruto yang penuh perban –yang melihatnya dengan pandangan benci-.

Rambut pirang yang sama. Mata biru yang sama. Wajah yang sama. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar mengingatkannya akan sosok Narutonya.

Dulu, Naruto-nya juga pernah berada di rumah sakit. Dalam keadaan pucat, sama seperti sosok gadis di hadapannya saat ini. Tetapi, saat itu, Naruto-nya tidak hanya terluka fisiknya tetapi juga batinnya. Naruto-nya juga menangis, matanya menatap hampa, rapuh. Naruto-nya saat itu sangat rapuh dan penuh luka sehingga ia hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak. Melagukan luka yang ia rasakan melalui isak tangis dan gesekan biolanya. Naruto-nya begitu rapuh hingga Sasuke tidak berani menyentuhnya meskipun sentuhan itu dimaksudkannya untuk melindunginya. Sebab sentuhan yang begitu halus pun telah sanggup menjadikannya puing-puing reruntuhan dari sebuah jiwa yang merana.

Berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Naruto yang ada di depannya saat ini tidak sedang menangis terisak-isak, melainkan diam dan tenggelam dalam tatap kebenciannya yang ditujukannya pada Sasuke. Ia juga tidak menunjukkan kerapuhan dirinya. Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sangat kuat. Begitu kuat hingga Sasuke ingin membuatnya lemah, meski hanya sedikit saja.

"Apa sulitnya mengabaikan satu mayat di bawah hujan deras?" bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto malah bertanya dengan nada kecewa, seolah penyelamatan dirinya adalah suatu kesalahan.

Lamunan Sasuke yang sedang membandingkan dua sosok berciri dan bernama sama kini pudar tergantikan dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto sepenuhnya.

Dia benar-benar berbeda, pikir Sasuke.

Tidak ada air mata, hingga Sasuke ingin menciptakan tangis untuknya. Tidak ada tatapan penuh derita atau permohonan untuk dilindungi, sehingga Sasuke ingin membuatnya tersiksa dan merintih memohon pertolongan. Pun tak ada wajah pucat ketakutan di wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk menghancurkan benteng kesombongan yang dimilikinya.

"Tanyakan hal itu pada Gaara. Dia yang menolongmu."

"Oh."

Meskipun terkesan ringan, namun sesungguhnya Naruto langsung merasa gugup ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menolongnya bukanlah Sasuke. Lega dan takut di saat yang sama melanda dirinya. Lega, sebab setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa berutang nyawa pada mantan dosennya itu.

Tetapi,

Gaara….

Nama itu pernah ia dengar. Tapi di mana? Pikiran dan batin Naruto bertanya-tanya di saat yang sama.

Dan seolah layar berganti. Kehadiran Sasuke juga latar ruangan di rumah sakit menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Kini ia berdiri di sebuah ruang putih dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang membatasinya dengan sisi lain ruangan tersebut.

Seperti film yang diputar dalam tempo cepat, Naruto melihat latar dan tokoh yang tidak dikenalinya namun terasa akrab. Di dalam film itu ada tawa, ada tangis, ada kemarahan, ada bahagia, ada kesedihan, dan ada kebencian. Film t uterus berjalan dan semakin cepat hingga Naruto tidak bisa lagi melihat apa-apa. Kepalanya terasa sakit, napasnya sesak, seolah ia sedang dicekik.

"Akkkh!"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke –yang kaget dengan perubahan sikap Naruto dan teriakannya- segera mendekat pada Naruto. Diguncangnya bahu Naruto dengan keras, lupa bila Naruto baru saja tertabrak mobil dan badannya otomatis terbanting keras di jalan (setelah sebelumnya menghantam mobil Gaara).

Naruto mengencangkan cengkraman di kepalanya, napasnya semakin sesak, wajahnya lebih pias dari sebelumnya. Guncangan Sasuke tidak berefek baginya. Bayangan-bayangan yang terlintas di benaknya terasa lebih menyiksa.

Sasuke semakin panik. Guncangannya tidak berefek apa-apa. Rasa putus asa yang pernah dirasakannya ketika ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto yang telah disakiti Gaara menguasainya.

'**Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?'**

Sebuah bisik terdengar menyapa telinga Sasuke. membuat pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tersentak. Terlebih saat ia merasa akrab dengan suara itu.

'**Kau ingin dia merasa sakit, kan?'**

Tidak, suara itu bukannya terasa akrab. Tetapi…

'**Agar kaubisa menjadi penolongnya.'**

Tetapi suara itu…

'**Agar kaubisa menjeratnya dalam kekuasaanmu.'**

Suara itu adalah miliknya.

'**Agar dia menjadi milikmu.'**

Hasratnya.

'**Bukan lagi milik orang lain. Terutama… Gaara.'**

Keinginan terbesarnya.

Tidak! Sasuke menggeleng keras. Menyangkal tudingan atas dirinya.

'**Jangan menyangkal, Sasuke.'**

Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng keras dan memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO SADARLAH KAU IDIOT!"

PLAK!

Panas. Pipi Naruto terasa panas, lalu rasa panas itu berubah menjadi sakit dan … hangat. Segalanya mejadi terang. Tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang tidak jelas yang memusingkannya. Juga tidak ada lagi rasa sesak yang menghujam dadanya. Semuanya menghilang bersama rasa panas dan sakit yang diberikan tangan Sasuke pada pipinya. Semuanya telah pergi mengalir bersama lelehan air mata yang hadir karena tamparan Sasuke padanya. Tetapi Naruto tidak keberatan. Sebab tamparan Sasuke mengusir rasa sesak itu. Derita itu.

Dan lagi,

Sasuke memanggil namanya. Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan 'Naruto' yang itu. Berarti Sasuke melihatnya, bukan?

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu dalam bisikan. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke, yang masih syok karena baru saja menampar seorang perempuan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, hanya diam. Diusapnya kepala Naruto sejenak lalu berbalik untuk mengambil jasnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Naruto.

Dan si kembar yang tertidur di sofa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu rumah sakit tersebut. Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat menderanya secara tiba-tiba. Tidak hanya fisik tapi juga batinnya. Hari bahkan belum berganti sejak ia bertengkar dengan Naruto sore tadi –meskipun dikatakan bertengkar juga tidak tepat- dan baru saja ia kembali bertengkar dengannya.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Pusing.

Mereka semua, baik dirinya sendiri, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, maupun si kembar, saat ini berada dalam satu lingkaran masalah yang bersilang paham. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki masalah dan lukanya masing-masing, lalu bertemu dan saling terhubung (juga terluka) yang diyakini Sasuke karena satu orang. Satu orang yang tidak lagi berada di dunia ini, tapi entah kenapa ia seolah-olah membimbing mereka untuk bertemu.

"Naruto…" bisik Sasuke memanggil Sabaku No Naruto. Sosok yang menurut firasatnya menjadi kunci dari semua masalah yang ada di antara mereka. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"…."

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Naruto?"

.

"Di mana anak-anak?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam. Rupanya ia hampir tertidur.

"Di kamar Uzumaki. Mereka tertidur," dan untungnya tidak terbangun gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Begitu." Komentar Gaara, pendek.

Sasuke berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya sedikit lalu berkata pada Gaara, "Aku pulang duluan. Nanti biar aku yang akan mengabari keluarganya."

Gaara hanya mengiyakan. Fokus pikirannya kini adalah terhadap Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke dan gadis bermarga Uzumaki tersebut sebab ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat kacau di matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang menari-menari di benak Gaara terucap. Namun Sasuke yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu beranjak meninggalkan Gaara. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sebab saat ini ia kembali merasa bahwa Gaara adalah rivalnya. Entah dalam hal apa, Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Atau mungkin menolak untuk tahu.

Bungsu Sabaku itu pun tidak berniat memaksa Sasuke dan memilih untuk menjemput kedua anaknya sekaligus melihat keadaan gadis kembaran istrinya tersebut. Sebab Sasuke pasti akan menceritakan masalahnya padanya cepat atau lambat.

**Kecuali** bila masalah itu berhubungan dengan Naruto, tentunya. Sebab ia sendiri pun masih belum bisa menentukan sikapnya bila masalah di antara mereka adalah perihal Naruto.

Tetapi, bukankah Naruto, pokok permasalahan tanpa akhir mereka, telah meninggalkan mereka berdua? Lalu masalah apalagi yang masih tersisa di antara mereka tentang Naruto? Entah. Gaara masih membutakan diri.

.

Jantung Gaara berdebar kencang seiring dengan langkahnya yang terus mendekat pada ruang tujuannya. Otaknya mencari dan merangkai kata demi kata yang menurutnya harus diucapkannya pada gadis itu agar ia tidak menaruh curiga. Atau mungkin Gaara harus menjelaskan bahwa bukan dirinya yang menabrak gadis itu? Pikiran Gaara terus bertanya-tanya.

Namun sampai ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut tak satu pun kalimat yang mampu ditemukan oleh otaknya. Pikirannya serasa kosong begitu ia melihat sosok yang begitu mirip mendiang istrinya sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya.

Gaara sempat mematung beberapa detik ketika ia melihat wajah pucat Naruto yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia begitu mirip dengan Naruto, istrinya. Mengingatkan Gaara akan kenangan pahit ketika ia juga berada di salah satu ruang perawatan, berusaha membujuk istrinya untuk membunuh dua nyawa yang saat itu masih berada dalam perut Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama mematung, Gaara akhirnya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gadis bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ekspresi gadis itu juga kacau. Panik, takut, dan juga seolah lega di saat yang sama. Menguatkan dugaan Gaara bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Gaara bertanya. Berusaha untuk membuka percakapan.

"Baik," jawab Naruto dengan nada pelan, lembut. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Gaara kembali mematung mendengar cara Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Kenangan-kenangan kembali bermain di benaknya. Menipu matanya.

Sementara Naruto, yang juga terkejut dengan caranya berbicara pada Gaara, juga ikut membisu. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimutinya. Pikirnya ia akan ketakutan ketika ia harus bertemu dengan Gaara. Tapi, yang dirasakannya justru berbeda. Ia merasa tenang dan nyaman, meskipun jantungnya berdebar cepat karena gugup. Dan juga … ada kerinduan di sana. Seolah ia pernah bertemu dengan Gaara dan telah lama tidak bersua.

Naruto mencengkram dadanya erat. Menolak perasaan yang melandanya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemput mereka," ucap Gaara setelah ia menggapai kembali fokus pikirannya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan berusaha untuk menggendong kedua anaknya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan mereka sebab ia khawatir mereka menolak pulang karena khawatir pada 'ibu' mereka.

"Gaara…" panggil Naruto secara spontan setelah melihat tubuh Gaara –yang telah berhasil menggendong salah satu anaknya- hendak keluar meninggalkan ruangannya.

Gaara berhenti. Terkesiap dengan suara dan panggilan yang sangat familiar dengannya beberapa tahun silam.

"A…. ah ma… maaf, aku…"

"Ada apa?" Nada datar dengan tekanan es batu itu sedikit banyak mengejutkan Naruto. Tidak hanya karena ia tiba-tiba saja diberi nada sedingin itu, tetapi juga karena ada perasaan terluka yang dirasakannya.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?"

Ah, Naruto segera menguasai diri. Dengan nada yang sama datarnya ia berucap, "Aku ingin minta tolong."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shino mematung di depan kamar mandi ruang perawatan Naruto ketika didengarnya suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin dan matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita berambut merah yang mirip Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu dijenguk. Khususnya olehmu," ucap Naruto pada wanita yang mewariskan nama Uzumaki padanya. Ia menyibukkan dirinya menikmati makanan rumah sakit seolah-olah itu adalah makanan paling nikmat sedunia. Ia bahkan tidak berniat merepotkan dirinya untuk melirik ibunya meski hanya sedetik.

Sementara Kushina yang langsung menerima penolakan dari putrinya sendiri –bahkan ketika ia baru menunjukkan wajahnya di depan kamar Naruto- masih diam menatap t ute satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Selang beberapa detik berlalu dengan perang dingin yang bertahta di ruangan tersebut, ia pun berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilannya sedikit. Dan tanpa menoleh pada Naruto ia berujar, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa seperti dia." Lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan suara pintu yang ditutup sebagai _background_nya.

Naruto masih diam mematung sejak kepergian ibunya. Acara makan paginya juga terhenti secara otomatis. Wajahnya kaku tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya mengepal erat. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat menahan amarah yang menguasainya.

"Ingin keluar dari sini?" tawar Shino setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya. Sejak tadi ia bersikap layaknya patung sebab ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap di tengah perang dingin ibu-anak tersebut. Namun melihat keadaan Naruto yang tampak sangat terguncang, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk mencoba suatu upaya agar ia tidak perlu melihat wajah terluka gadis di hadapannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Duduklah," ucapnya pelan. Suaranya sudah bergetar dan Shino menangkapnya tanpa luput.

Menuruti Naruto, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"…."

"…."

Lama kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

Shino terus menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan diceritakan Naruto padanya.

"Dia … kakakku," Naruto memulai ceritanya setelah menarik napas panjang. "Sabaku No Naruto. Anak angkat keluarga Sabaku."

Kepala Shino terasa dijatuhi ribuan jarum ketika cerita Naruto bergulir.

Semuanya bermula di suatu malam musim gugur 10 Oktober 20 tahun yang lalu, di rumah keluarga Uzumaki yang biasanya sepi tengah diramaikan oleh suara isak tangis bayi yang baru saja lahir. Itu adalah bayi pertama Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Selaksa bahagia yang dirasa Minato semakin bertambah ketika bayi keduanya akan segera menyusul bayi pertamanya.

Dan kebahagiaan itu pun sempurna ketika isak tangis bayi keduanya ikut meramaikan malam itu.

Minato telah siap memberi nama untuk bayi keduanya, setelah bayi pertamanya ia beri nama 'Naruto'.

Namun selimut bersulam nama untuk bayi keduanya itu akhirnya terlupakan ketika ia menemukan salah satu perawat yang menjaga Naruto pingsan dan bayi pertamanya telah menghilang.

Kushina, yang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bila bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan menghilang berteriak histeris. Ia memberontak dalam keadaan fisik yang sangat lemah. Pikiran dan perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu hanya terfokus pada bayinya yang hilang. Naruto kecilnya. Dan bayi kedua yang masih merupakan darah dagingnya pun terlupakan tanpa sempat diberi nama malam itu.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan hati Kushina yang telah beku setelah buah hatinya tak dapat ditemukan. Minato, suaminya, telah berusaha menyemangatinya, mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka masih memiliki malaikat kecil yang merindukan dekapan hangat dan cinta seorang ibu dari Kushina. Namun, bukannya luka hatinya terobati, Kushina justru semakin terluka dan terus menyalahkan dirinya setiap kali ia melihat bayinya yang tersisa yang belum ia beri nama.

Naruto.

Itulah nama yang akhirnya dianugerahkan Minato pada bayi kecilnya yang tak dianggap oleh ibunya sendiri itu. Dengan harapan Kushina akan melupakan bayi pertama mereka yang entah menghilang ke mana, atau mungkin sudah mati.

Tahun-tahun pertama yang dimulai bayi bernama Naruto itu dilewatinya tanpa merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari ibunya. Sesekali Kushina akan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang, dan di lain waktu ia akan menjauh darinya.

Naruto kecil yang tidak mengerti itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis setiap kali ia merindukan dekapan hangat ibunya namun tak mampu didapatkannya.

Hingga ketika ia berusia lima tahun, Naruto kecil menceritakan mimpi yang dialaminya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tadi malam Naruto ketemu orang yang mirip Naruto lho, ayah," si kecil Naruto berucap polos sambil menikmati sarapannya. Ia terus melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menyadari kegiatan orang tuanya, yang juga sedang sarapan, terhenti karenanya. "Tapi rambutnya panjang. Cantiiik… sekali. Naruto juga mau jadi cantik seperti dia."

"Kalau begitu rambut Naruto dipanjangkan saja, ya?"

Minato dan Naruto pun terkesiap ketika untuk pertama kalinya Kushina mengomentari cerita Naruto. Bahkan sambil menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Mengabaikan keterkejutan suami dan anaknya, Kushina berdiri meninggalkan kursinya dan segera mendekat pada Naruto. Dibelainya kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kalau rambut Naruto dipanjangkan pasti cantik sekali."

"Kushina-"

"Iya, ibu." Ucapan Minato yang menyadari sesuatu tentang perubahan Kushina langsung disela Naruto kecil yang terlampau senang mendapatkan perhatian ibu kandungnya.

Minato yang melihat betapa senang t ute kecilnya mendapatkan perhatian dari ibunya pun urung melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terpaksa menelan kata-katanya sebagai wujud rasa sayangnya pada putrinya yang tersisa.

"Katakan, sayang," Ucap Kushina lagi, "Seperti apa Naruto yang ada di dalam mimpimu?"

.

Kasih sayang yang dirindukan Naruto pun ia dapatkan sejak saat itu. Kushina tidak lagi mengabaikannya. Bahkan ia selalu menjadi yang pertama yang mengetahui tentang Naruto. Senyum dan tawa terus menghiasi hari-hari Naruto sejak saat itu.

Tidak ada lagi kenangan menyakitkan tentang ibunya dalam ingatan Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Kushina yang begitu ia sayangi dan hormati, hingga ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadi kebanggaan ibunya.

Memanjangkan rambut, berbicara lembut, bersikap anggun, dan segudang prestasi di genggaman, semua itu dimiliki Naruto agar ia menjadi kebanggaan ibunya.

Hingga ketika hari itu datang. Hari di mana semua kebahagiaannya terhisap lubang hitam. Kebahagiaannya, senyumnya, tawanya, keyakinannya, kepercayaan-dirinya, semuanya menghilang tak bersisa. Semuanya lenyap.

Naruto masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika usianya baru lima belas tahun. Ketika ia dengan kebanggaan di hatinya berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri di depan ruang kerja ibunya, bersiap mengejutkan Kushina dengan map biru berisi piagam penghargaan di tangannya. Ia telah siap membuka pintu berwarna putih di depannya ketika ia mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kumohon hentikan sampai di sini, Kushina."

Itu suara ayahnya. Terdengar begitu frustasi. Ada apa? Pikir gadis belia itu bertanya-tanya.

Menyadari dirinya tengah menguping, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menemui orang tuanya setelah urusan mereka selesai.

"Aku begini karena aku menyayangi Naruto!"

Eh? Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ketika namanya disebut. 'Ayah… Ibu…."

"Rasa sayangmu itu justru melukainya! Apa kau tidak juga sadar?"

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ayahnya marah karena ibunya menyanginya? Pikiran gadis t uterus bertanya-tanya. Apa maksudnya-

"Kau sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto selama ini?"

Deg!

Dada Naruto berdebar kencang. Pikirannya kalut karena tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya? Hatinya menjerit bertanya.

"Naruto, anak kita yang hilang, sudah mati. Mengertilah, Kushina! Sadari hal itu!"

Pikiran Naruto tidak lagi bisa bekerja. Yang mampu dirasanya hanyalah jantungnya yang terus berdebar dan terasa sakit, kakinya dingin dan tubuhnya lunglai. Namun ia tidak juga jatuh. Mungkin karena kakinya telah beku.

"Tidak!" kali ini terdengar suara ibunya lepas kendali. Ibu yang biasanya sangat tenang dan selalu mampu menguasai diri. "Narutoku masih hidup! Anakku masih hidup!"

Plak!

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Suara tamparan keras terdengar dari balik pintu, ibunya menangis terisak-isak. Ayahnya, yang ia kenal lembut, baru saja menampar ibunya.

"Naruto, Sabaku no Naruto, anak kita yang dulu hilang telah pergi Kushina. Dia sudah meninggal tanpa kita pernah bertemu dengannya… Tapi kita masih punya Uzumaki Naruto, anak kita yang lain, masih di sini. Dia masih hidup dan sangat menyayangimu. Jadi, berhentilah menganggapnya sebagai anak kita yang hilang. Jangan sakiti satu-satunya anak kita.

Ayah….

"Tidaaak!" suara Kushina melengking tinggi. Terdengar begitu frustasi dan tidak percaya. "Anakku masih hidup. Narutoku masih hidup! Dia tidak mati! Uchiha dan Sabaku itu berbohong. Anakku masih hidup!"

"Kushina…" suara Minato ikut putus asa. "Aku mohon mengertilah. Lupakan Naruto yang sudah pergi. Naruto kita masih hidup. Dia hidup bersama kita di rumah ini. Dia menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangi-"

"Dia bukan anakku!"

Air mata Naruto jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya. Satu kalimat ibunya itu telah sukses menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di hatinya. Merasa tak lagi mampu mendengar apapun, ia memaksa dirinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.Naruto berlari meninggalkan rumah dengan air mata yang terus terjatuh. Ia berlari tidak tentu arah hingga kakinya lelah dan akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Naruto menangis dan terus menangis. Kalimat ibunya terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia memang tidak mengerti semuanya. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini adalah bahwa sedikit pun tak ada kasih sayang Kushina, ibunya, untuk dirinya. Ia hanyalah pengganti untuk seseorang bernama sama yang telah pergi.

Ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Tidak ada yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Hidup Naruto hancur seketika. Tak ada yang menyayanginya. Ia terabaikan, hancur, tak bernilai. Semua pikiran itu menyiksa batinnya dan secara perlahan tapi pasti, hatinya mati dalam balutan luka dan kesendirian. Semua hal di Hari Itu telah membunuhnya.

Bahkan ketika ia akhirnya pulang dalam keadaan kacau, bertemu dengan wajah Minato yang begitu mencemaskannya, tak sedikit pun hatinya terasa hidup kembali. Ia telah mati. Harusnya.

Namun mengapa ia tetap menyimpan luka saat mengetahui kebenaran yang disembunyikan darinya? Luka yang terus ia bawa hingga kini.

.

.

.

"Nama itu bukan milikku," ucap Naruto di tengah isakan pedihnya. "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki nama! Aku hanyalah pengganti. Pengganti yang tidak berarti, bahkan meski ibuku tahu bahwa ia telah mati."

Suara tangis Naruto yang menyayat hati mengisi seluruh ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Luka yang selama ini ia tanggung sendiri telah ia tumpahkan. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam tangisnya yang lagi-lagi seorang diri. Sama seperti-

"Kau berarti bagiku." Suara Shino yang pelan mengejutkan Naruto. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa Shino memeluknya. "Kau tidak sendiri lagi."

Naruto semakin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Ia tidak sendiri. Pikirannya mengulang kata itu ia tidak sendiri. Ada Shino di sampingnya saat ini. Shino ada untuknya. Memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Menegaskan padanya bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Dibalasnya pelukan Shino dan meneruskan tangisnya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Menikmati kebahagiaan yang telah lama menjadi dahaga jiwanya.

.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Menahan rasa panas di dadanya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya meninggalkan ruang perawatan Naruto setelah ia meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia beli untuk Naruto.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Ceritanya dan tangisannya. Dan ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh yang telah menyiramkan air garam di atas luka yang ditanggung Naruto dengan sikapnya selama ini. Sikapnya yang merasa paling menderita karena kehadiran Naruto, sikapnya yang begitu egois dengan mengangggap gadis itu adalah Naruto-nya.

Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih menderita darinya dan dirinya sendiri telah menjadi salah seorang penyebab penderitaan orang itu membuat ia merasa menjadi orang yang teramat sangat bodoh.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ini yang terakhir kalinya untukmu. Aku berjanji.'

**TBC**

**Saya mohon maaf karena update yang lama. Dan saya harap kalian masih berkenan meninggalkan review dan kritik untuk saya.**

**Terima kasih**

**Kyra**


	8. Kenangan Kembali Bermain

Excuse me~

Ano~ masih ada yang ingat fic ini?

(_._) mohon maaf sekali fic ini ngadat super parah. Tapi setelah baca review kalian saya jadi semangat dan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini. Terus juga di facebook dan via sms saya di sms ma seorang reader bernama AJENG. Yah, setelah berhasil mengerjai dia saya jadi punya inspirasi untuk menulis. Hehehehe….

Dan terima kasih juga sama yang menyiapkan parang untuk saya karena saya jadi merasa betulan ada parang yang mengekori saya.

Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk sekali karena lagi musim mid dan entah kenapa saya malah bisa ngetik pas lagi repotnya mau mid. = jangan tiru mahasiswa seperti saya kudasai… ^^"

Curhat dikit boleh?

Saya lagi senang-senangnya nonton anime komedi. Yang jadi favorit sampe sekarang tuh Danshi Kokosei No Nichijou (Daily Lives of Highschool Boys). Asli tuh anime sukses bikin saya ngakak sampe sakit perut dan hamper mati nahan ketawa (nontonnya tengah malam sih). Terus ada Acchi Kocchi, Nichijou, Lucky Star, Azumanga Daioh, dan saya juga sedang ngefans-ngefansnya sama Kamen Rider. Yang saya nonton terakhir itu Kamen Rider Decade dank amen Rider Kiva. Hehehe lagi cari bang Kotaro Minami versi muda sih, tapi gak tau di mana.

DAN…..

Inuyasha saya sudah sampe 115 episode! Tinggal 52 episode untuk didownload. Hehehehe  
>okeh, sudah dulu kayaknya curhatan saya. Ermmm chap kemarin sampe ini ya:<p>

* * *

><p>"Nama itu bukan milikku," ucap Naruto di tengah isakan pedihnya. "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki nama! Aku hanyalah pengganti. Pengganti yang tidak berarti, bahkan meski ibuku tahu bahwa ia telah mati."<p>

Suara tangis Naruto yang menyayat hati mengisi seluruh ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Luka yang selama ini ia tanggung sendiri telah ia tumpahkan. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam tangisnya yang lagi-lagi seorang diri. Sama seperti-

"Kau berarti bagiku." Suara Shino yang pelan mengejutkan Naruto. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa Shino memeluknya. "Kau tidak sendiri lagi."

Naruto semakin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Ia tidak sendiri. Pikirannya mengulang kata itu ia tidak sendiri. Ada Shino di sampingnya saat ini. Shino ada untuknya. Memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Menegaskan padanya bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Dibalasnya pelukan Shino dan meneruskan tangisnya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Menikmati kebahagiaan yang telah lama menjadi dahaga jiwanya.

.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Menahan rasa panas di dadanya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya meninggalkan ruang perawatan Naruto setelah ia meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia beli untuk Naruto.

Ia mendengar semuanya. Ceritanya dan tangisannya. Dan ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh yang telah menyiramkan air garam di atas luka yang ditanggung Naruto dengan sikapnya selama ini. Sikapnya yang merasa paling menderita karena kehadiran Naruto, sikapnya yang begitu egois dengan mengangggap gadis itu adalah Naruto-nya.

Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih menderita darinya dan dirinya sendiri telah menjadi salah seorang penyebab penderitaan orang itu membuat ia merasa menjadi orang yang teramat sangat bodoh.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Ini yang terakhir kalinya untukmu. Aku berjanji.'

* * *

><p>Okeh, silahkan baca chap 7.<p>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 7**

**Kenangan Kembali Bermain**

* * *

><p>"Ke Rumah Sakit Konoha," ucap pria paruh baya tersebut pada supir taksi yang ditumpanginya. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru tersembunyi dalam kelopaknya. Ia bersandar lelah di kursinya yang empuk. Dicobanya menggunakan waktu yang ia punya untuk beristirahat sejenak, meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah.<p>

Semalam ia menerima kabar bahwa putrinya mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Andai saja ia tidak mengingat nasib perusahaan dan seluruh karyawan yang bekerja padanya, tentu ia akan segera membatalkan rapat dengan tender besar tersebut. Bersyukurlah, ia termasuk orang yang tenang. Segera setelah menyelesaikan rapat, ia langsung menuju bandara dan pulang. Pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang lain ditinggalkannya begitu saja pada sekretarisnya.

"Maaf, tuan, kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit."

Pria bernama Minato itu terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dibayarnya harga yang tertera di argo dan segera turun dari mobil. Langkah kakinya diperlebar agar segera sampai di dalam rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, ruangan nona Uzumaki Naruto, korban kecelakaan kemarin malam di mana?" tanyanya pada suster yang berjaga.<p>

Suster tersebut pun membuka sebuah map dan membacanya sebentar. Mencari nama yang dimaksud oleh Minato. "Nona Uzumaki Naruto berada di ruang Chrysant kamar Utara. Silahkan mengikuti lorong ini sampai di ujung, lalu belok kiri kemudian belok kanan."

"Terima kasih," ucap Minato sebelum pergi. Dengan mengikuti petunjuk suster tadi dengan mudah ia menemukan kamar perawatan putrinya.

"Naruto," panggilnya pada gadis yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela.

"Ayah!" seru Naruto bahagia. Melupakan rasa sakit di seluruh badannya yang masih terasa.

Minato tersenyum melihat tawa putrinya yang ceria. Dipeluknya putrinya untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk putrinya. "Kaubaik-baik saja?"

"Emmm," Naruto mengangguk. "Bukankah ayah baru bisa pulang besok?"

"Hari ini hanya peninjauan lokasi. Kakashi bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi kalau mereka tersinggung-"

"Egoislah sedikit seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, Naruto." Sela Minato sembari tangannya mengusap sayang rambut Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya. Sementara Minato memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. "Ibumu tidak ke sini?"

"Aku mengusirnya."

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Minato dengan nada prihatin. Untuk istri dan anaknya.

Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Dia salah masuk ruangan."

Minato terdiam mendengar pernyataan putrinya. Ia tahu harusnya ia menyanggah ucapan putrinya, namun ia juga terlampau paham kesedihan yang ditanggung putrinya yang diakibatkan oleh istrinya. Pun ia tidak bisa melemparkan semua kesalahan pada Kushina. Sebab ia juga terlampau sadar beban duka yang ditanggung istrinya selama ini tidaklah ringan.

Minato terjepit di tengah-tengah. Tidak bisa memihak salah satu sebab mereka berdua menanggung duka yang sama dalamnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap luka hati Kushina bisa segera sembuh dan Naruto mau membuka hati untuk memaafkan ibunya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Minato saat ini hanya mengelus kepala putrinya dengan penuh sayang.

* * *

><p>"Chichieu, kapan kita bisa menjenguk haha?"<p>

"Ah, tapi kita harus beli bunga untuk haha."

"Tidak, beli buah saja, ya, Chichieu? Buah kan bisa dimakan."

"Bunga lebih cantik, Amaru. Haha pasti suka."

"Buah!"

"Bunga."

Perdebatan tentang oleh-oleh yang akan si kembar bawakan untuk 'ibu' mereka pun dimulai sudah. Pagi yang tenang di apartemen sederhana milik Gaara diramaikan oleh suara-suara polos anak-anak yang begitu merindukan dan juga mengkhawatirkan ibu mereka. Gaara hanya diam saja mendengar kedua anaknya yang jarang bertengkar tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menikmati kopi hangatnya sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Ne, chichieu, kapan kita bisa menjenguk haha?"

"Iya, chichieu sibuk terus. Haha kan sedang sakit."

Duo kembar tersebut kembali bertanya hal yang telah didengar Gaara berulang-ulang. Tentang kapan mereka bisa menemui Naruto, tentang apa yang harus mereka bawa untuk Naruto, tentang kenapa ia tidak menjenguk 'haha' mereka. Gaara sudah mendengarnya selama tiga hari terakhir dan itu membuatnya jengah. ia hanya melihat anak-anaknya sekilas lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Namun ternyata sifat keras kepalanya diwarisi dengan baik oleh si kembar. Mereka mengikuti Gaara ke kamar dan terus memberondongi Gaara dengan pertanyaan yang masih sama. Kali ini dengan nada merengek khas anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Gaara masih diam memandangi dua sosok yang merengek-rengek padanya. Air mata mulai menampakkan diri di wajah tembem mereka. Namun bukannya merasa iba, hati Gaara justru dipenuhi kebencian melihat ekspresi tidak berdosa di mata mereka.

"Chichieu."

"Sakura akan datang sebentar lagi untuk mengantar kalian ke sekolah. Tunggu dia di luar!"

Amaru dan Karura tertegun mendengar nada keras yang dikeluarkan Gaara. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka mendengarnya, dan hal itu pula yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka tidak berani merengek lagi. Dengan patuh mereka meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatap mereka dengan cara yang sangat asing bagi mereka.

.

Sementara Gaara masih menatap dingin pintu yang menelan keberadaan Amaru dan Karura. Dalam benaknya, dan juga hatinya, kebencian perlahan menyelinap di antara rasa cintanya pada kedua anak kembarnya tersebut. Kemarahan yang terus berusaha ia pendam selama ini mulai menunjukkan dirinya dan berusaha mengambil alih kendali diri yang dimiliki Gaara.

Andai mereka tidak ada, Naruto pasti akan ada di rumah ini. Berbicara lembut pada Gaara, dengan keceriaan khas yang ia miliki. Tawa yang keras saat ia merasa sangat lucu, atau tawa anggun ketika Gaara melakukan hal-hal romantic untuknya.

Andai mereka tidak ada, Naruto pasti akan ada di rumah ini. Dengan langkah ringannya ia melewati setiap ruangan yang ada, dengan sapu dan alat untuk membersihkan rumah lainnya. Ia akan cemberut dan protes pada Gaara bila ia menemukan sampah yang terselip di bawah kursi atau berserakan di tempat sampah.

Andai mereka tidak ada, Naruto pasti aka nada di rumah ini. Dengan lincah menguasai dapur, membuat sarapan untuk Gaara. Sambil memasak ia akan mengingatkan Gaara untuk tidak meminum air dingin ketika masih pagi, memastikan Gaara menghabiskan sarapnnya, menyiapkan bekal untuk Gaara, memastikan baju Gaara telah disetrikanya, mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu dan memberikan senyumnya yang paling indah untuk mengantar kepergian Gaara. Dan Gaara… Gaara pasti akan selalu memberinya kecupan di kening sebelum ia pergi.

Gaara terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur yang dulu selalu hangat karena keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya. Air matanya menetes pelan dan bisu dari matanya yang menatap hampa pada dinding yang tidak lagi memuat foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto agar anak-anak itu tidak selalu merindukan ibu yang tidak pernah mereka kenal.

Sekali lagi Gaara berandai-andai bila anak-anak itu tidak pernah ada. Foto Naruto pasti akan menghiasi seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Di kamar mereka, di ruang televise, di ruang makan di atas kulkas, di dinding-dinding rumah itu pasti akan penuh dengan foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa, mungkin juga cemberut. Gaara tersenyum ketika membayangkan hal itu.

Sayangnya anak-anak itu ada di dunia ini. Hati Gaara kembali dipenuhi kebencian ketika dihadapkan pada realita. Anak-anak itu ada di dunia ini, di rumah yang seharusnya menjadi istana milik Gaara dan Naruto. Anak-anak itu ada, dan Naruto yang menghilang dari hidup Gaara. Dan karena anak-anak itu pulalah, Gaara hanya bisa hidup dengan ingatan dan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Tidak hanya di rumah ini, tapi juga di Suna.

Kebencian demi kebencian terus menguasai hati Gaara yang kesepian dan diselimuti kesedihan. Hingga ia tidak lagi bisa bertahan di dunia nyata di mana ia harus berpijak. Kebencian dalam hatinya telah membawanya pada kegelapan yang entah kapan hadirnya.

.

"_Gaara."_

"Gaara!"

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan ketika namanya dipanggil. Samar ia melihat sosok yang menatapnya khawatir. "Gaara."

"Sakura," ucap Gaara sementara batinnya memanggil nama yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia bangun, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghela napas lelah. Lalu sekali lagi matanya terpaku pada dinding kosong di hadapannya.

"_Naruto."_

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku masak dulu," ujar Sakura lalu meninggalkan Gaara.

Sakura mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. Dipotongnya sayuran dengan rapi lalu menyimpannya ke dalam wadah tersendiri lalu mengambil bahan lainnya lagi. Sementara bekerja pikirannya mulai menerawang ke masa lalu. Ke masa ketika tidak ada nama 'Naruto' di antara mereka.

.

Pertemuan mereka cukup meninggalkan kesan bagi keduanya. Sebab Gaara menjadi korban kecerobohan entah yang keberapa oleh Sakura. Pada dasarnya ia adalah gadis yang pandai dan berhati-hati. Namun ketika ia merasa panik atau senang akan sesuatu ia akan berubah menjadi gadis ceroboh yag lupa pada keadaan.

Saat itu ia salah menyerahkan tugas pada dosennya dan dengan panik hendak mengejar sang dosen. Namun ia malah menabrak Gaara itu pun masih ditambah sikutan di wajah dan sundulan kepalanya di dagu Gaara yang masih karena kecerobohannya terjungkal bersama Gaara ke belakang.. Sakura pun lupa sudah pada dosennya karena rasa bersalahnya pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memaksa Gaara untuk ke ruang kesehatan terdekat di kampus mereka.

Ia yang terlebih dahulu menanyakan nama Gaara dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan sedikit pembicaraan di ruang kesehatan itu mereka mulai dekat. Beberapa pertemuan mereka karena kebetulan dan sisanya karena Gaara atau Sakura yang sengaja mencari salah satunya. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun menjalin hubungan.

Gaara mulai mengenal dunia Sakura yang apa adanya, dan Sakura mulai mengenal dunia Gaara yang 'tenang'. Dari Sakura, Gaara belajar tentang kejutan-kejutan tak terduga yang hadir karena sikap spontan gadis itu dan kecerobohannya, juga ketenangannya di saat-saat tertentu. Dan dari Gaara, Sakura belajar untuk bertahan di bawah tatapan sinis gadis-gadis yang menyukai Gaara. Ia juga belajar menghadapi sikap dingin sahabat baik Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka adalah pasangan mesra yang bisa membuat iri orang yang melihat mereka. Gaara yang tenang dan mampu menerima Sakura yang snagat 'hidup', dan Sakura yang mampu menghidupkan dunia Gaara yang begitu sepi.

Mereka saling mencintai, sangat, sehingga Sakura mampu memahami kesedihan, kemarahan, sisi gelap dalam diri Gaara yang pendiam dan cenderung menutup diri. Ia menjadi cahaya dalam hati kelam Gaara yang masih belum bisa menerima kepergian ayahnya, ia menjadi musik yang menenangkan dalam sunyinya amarah yang terpendam di hati Gaara, dan ia menjadi penghibur hati Gaara yang sesungguhnya mudah terluka. Ya, di balik sikap dinginnya, Gaara sangat peka dan mudah terluka… dulu.

Bagi Sakura, Gaara adalah satu-satunya dalam hatinya dan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan sering membayangkan bila ia dan Gaara menikah, kehidupan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani?

Namun, mimpi-mimpi itu perlahan memudar, dan posisi Gaara di hati dan hidupnya pun mulai tersingkirkan oleh angin dingin yang dibawa Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Sejak ia mulai mengenal dunia Gaara, sejak saat itu pulalah ia mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang pendiam namun lembut, Sasuke adalah pemuda pendiam nan arogan. Hal itu membuat mereka sering terlibat ajang hina-hinaan di belakang Gaara. Sebab Sasuke sangat pendiam di depan Sakura bila ada Gaara di sisinya.

.

'Pangeran Es' adalah panggilan Sakura untuk Sasuke. namun panggilan itu lambat laun menghilang ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga punya sisi lembut yang mampu menghangatkan hati seorang Sakura. Meskipun terlihat sombong dan dingin, namun Sasuke bukan pemuda kejam.

Ia sering membantu Sakura ketika Gaara tidak bisa membantunya meskipun ia selalu menambahkan kata-kata sinis. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tak lagi bisa hanya menatap Gaara seorang. Perasaannya mulai terbagi, antara Gaara dan Sasuke.

Awalnya ia berpikir kalau semua itu hanya sementara, sebab tidak mungkin Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Namun, semua prediksinya tak lagi benar. Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura. Tidak, Sasuke mencintai Sakura tepatnya. Ia juga menginginkan si gadis musim semi itu untuk menghiasi dunianya yang putih oleh salju. Ia menginginkan Sakura dan Sakura tak mampu melawan gejolak hatinya yang menginginkan Sasuke. Namun ia tetap tak bisa melukai Gaara.

Penghianatanpun terjadi. Tidak hanya oleh Sakura pada Gaara, namun juga oleh Sasuke terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa terus mencintai Sakura dengan sepenuh hatinya, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura bermain di belakangnya. Hal itu berlanjut sampai beberapa waktu. Sampai ketika Sakura tidak lagi mampu menahan rasa bersalahnya pada Gaara, sampai ketika Sasuke tidak lagi merasa puas sebagai bayang-bayang.

.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini," Sakura menangis di hari itu. Di hari ketika ia ingin menyudahi penghianatannya pada Gaara.

Sasuke melihat gadisnya menangis. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah ingin melihatnya menangis sepedih itu, yang ia ianginkan adalah kebahagiaan untuk Sakura, namun ia tak bisa membohongi hasratnya yang ingin memilikinya seorang diri.

"Kauharus memilih," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedatar yang ia bisa.

Sakura menggeleng, menolak untuk memilih di antara pilihan yang begitu sulit baginya. Air matanya terjatuh karena rasa bersalah dan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Aku atau Gaara," hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan. "Kalau kaumemilih Gaara, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu." Sasuke berujar menegaskan pada Sakura dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Jangan pergi," ucap Sakura. Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan erat, seolah takut pemuda itu akan lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna hijau berada tepat di belakangnya. Menatapnya hampa.

"Aku atau Gaara?" sekali lagi Sasuke memberi pilihan pada Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara di belakangnya. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan sikap diam Gaara.

Sakura masih terisak-isak, ia tidak bisa memilih. "Aku… tidak bisa."

"Kau harus memilih, Sakura."

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya setelah dengan spontan ia melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke dan mendapati Gaara menatapnya dingin. "Kau harus memilih." Gaara mengucapkannya lagi. Matanya masih menatap Sakura, namun kali ini dengan tatapan terluka yang begitu menyiratkan sakit yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Gaara."

"Kauharus memilih."

Sakura tidak sanggup lagi melihat Gaara yang terpuruk di depannya. Ia tahu, Gaara sedang menahan air mata kecewanya yang terluka karena dihianati sahabat dan kekasihnya.

.

Perlahan cerita Sasuke bergulir. Ia memberitahu Gaara tentang hubungan mereka, tidak hanya itu ia juga mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa ia ingin memiliki Sakura seorang diri. Karena itu, ia meminta Gaara datang ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Sakura untuk memberi tahu Gaara pilihan Sakura.

Di hari itu, persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi permusuhan. Tanpa bertukar kata mereka beradu pukulan dan melukai tubuh masing-masing lawan di hadapannya. semuanya tidak akan berhenti hingga Sakura benar-benar membuat keputusannya yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seorang pecundang di hari itu.

Ia menangis, memohon agar keduanya berhenti. Berkata bahwa ia memilih Gaara sambil memeluk pemuda berambut merah yang telah babak belur tersebut, dengan ucapan maaf berkali-kali yang ia tujukan pada Gaara. Masalah di hari itupun berakhir.,. harusnya.

Hanya beberapa hari setelahnya, Sakura menghilang dari hidup Gaara. Tanpa kata, bahkan tanpa jejak. Ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang sekali lagi terluka karenanya. Semua dilakukan Sakura karena ketidaksanggupannya melupakan sosok Sasuke, sang Pangeran Es berhati hangat yang telah merebut separuh dari hatinya.

Sakura lari ke Italia, berusaha melupakan bayang-bayang kedua pemuda yang sama ia cintai. Dua tahun ia melarikan diri di Italia hanya untuk menyadari bahwa rasa cintanya pada Sasuke adalah rasa cintanya pada sosok Gaara yang pertama kali ia kenal. Dengan hati yang telah yakin kepada siapa hatinya akan dilabuhkan, ia kembali pulang ke tanah airnya untuk menemui Gaara… yang telah menikah.

Saat itulah ia mengenal sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya merupakan rivalnya dalam meraih cinta Gaara dengan ia yang berakhir menjadi yang kalah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia, lagi-lagi untuk melarikan diri sampai ketika ia menerima surat Naruto beberapa bulan setelahnya.

.

"Terima kasih, karena anda mau datang, Sakura-san." Itu adalah kalimat pertama Naruto setelah Sakura masuk dalam ruang perawatannya. Sakura dengan jelas dapat melihat perutnya yang jelas sedang mengandung ANAK Gaara.

"Apa yang kauinginkan dariku, Naruto?"

"Bantuan."

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan 'bantuan'?

"Tolong, lindungi mereka," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya. Sementara Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. "Maaf, karena aku memintamu secara tiba-tiba dan dengan keegoisanku. Tapi aku benar-benar memohon padamu, tolong lindungi mereka dari Gaara."

Air mata Naruto menetes bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Sakura, airnya mendidih."

"Ah!" setengah kaget, Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang hampir terbengkalai karena lamunannya. Tidak lama kemudian makan siang hari itupun telah masuk ke dalam perut mereka.

"Kausemakin pintar memasak," puji Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sakurapun balas tersenyum meski hatinya masih belum puas dengan sikap ramah Gaara. Sebab sikap ramah itu hanya sekedar menghormatinya sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak. Pendamping hidup, tetapi bukan pendamping hatinya.

Gaaralah yang melamar Sakura, karena sejak 'kepergian' Naruto, hanya Sakura yang dekat dengan Gaara dan hanya Sakura, sebagai orang luar, yang bisa begitu akrab dengan si kembar. Dan Sakura tahu, kebaikan Gaara padanya hanya sebagai rasa terima kasih dan juga untuk menghormati posisinya sebagai tunangan Gaara.

Batin Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Gaara mau membuka hatinya untuk Sakura?

* * *

><p>"Yay! Naruto si Ratu Monyet akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit!" seru Kiba sambil melemparkan sebuah pisang pada Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Naruto tidak terima dipanggil begitu, ia menatap sinis pada Kiba yang masih cengengesan di depannya sambil menikmati pisang lain yang memang sengaja ia bawa untuk mengganggu Naruto.<p>

"Siapa yang kaupanggil 'Ratu Monyet' hah?!" sergah Naruto, judes.

"Ampuuun Ratu 'Nyet!" Kiba masih mengejek Naruto. Sementara Shino hanya diam, pusing melihat keduanya.

"Kalau aku Ratu Monyet, kau BUDAK MONYET!"

"Eh? Tidak bisa! Mana mungkin monyet dan anjing bisa berteman. Hahahahaha!"

"Di depanku contohnya," tunjuk Naruto tepat ke arah Kiba.

Shino yang sudah pusing melihat pertengkaran ala anak SD itu pun turun tangan. "Kita masih di rumah sakit, jadi sebaiknya kalian tenang sedikit. Setidaknya sampai kita di pintu depan."

Naruto pasang wajah datar, Kiba memberi symbol oke, dan Shino geleng-geleng kepala melihat mahasiswa berotak TK yang entah kenapa bisa jadi temannya.

'Tapi Naruto, kauhebat sekali, setelah tertabrak begitu kauhanya perlu lima hari untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Keren deh, untuk cewek beringas macam kamu."

Naruto tersenyum bangga, menunjukkan jempolnya pada Kiba dan berkata dengan gaya sok, "Hebat kan? Kan?"

Kiba langsung memasang wajah bosan di depan Naruto, berniat mengejeknya lagi. "yah untuk cewek Monyet macam dirimu."

"Apa kaubilang?!"

"CUKUP!"

Semua langsung tenang kembali setelah suara besar Shino menguasai ruangan. "Ayo pergi cari makan untuk merayakan keluarnya Naruto dari rumah sakit."

Dan Naruto plus Kiba langsung bersorak bahagia. Kiba langsung mendahului jalan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Shino di belakang. Sementara Shino yang baru saja akan jalan menyusul Kiba terdiam saat bajunya ditarik Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah."

"…."

"Malam ini… temani aku."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Ermmmm masihkah anda berminat meninggalkan setiti jejak di fic abal-abal yang authornya juga abal-abal ini? **

**Dan yang punya saran anime ditunggu… o**

**25/10/2012**

**Kyra**


	9. Keputusan

**Hola-hola-holaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Saya kembali!**

**Setelah berbagai perjuangan –melawan malas- dilakukan (dengan membiarkan diri malas-malasan) saya akhirnya bisa kembali dengan lanjutan fic ini. Yayyy!  
>tapi fic ini kapan selesainya sih? *itu pertanyaan reader tau!<br>hehehhehehegomengomensepatuk ubolong nyanyi gak jelas lagi.**

**Okelah, met membaca chap ini dan saya harap kalian suka chapter ini. Okeh? Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 8**

**Keputusan  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shino memperbaiki selimut Naruto yang tidak rapi menutupi tubuhnya. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Naruto yang sangat tenang dan damai. Seolah-olah beberapa jam yang lalu ia tidak mengacau di diskotik bersama Kiba padahal ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Memang ia tidak minum dan mabuk, juga tidak mencari masalah dengan pengunjung lain, namun ia dengan Kiba malah menari sampai-sampai Shino lelah melihat mereka dan harus menyeret paksa Naruto tempat tersebut dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum benar-benar sembuh.<p>

Naruto sempat protes, namun untungnya Kiba saat itu berada di pihaknya sehingga mereka bisa pulang cepat dan singgah di mini market untuk membeli snack dan makan malam dan menghabiskannya di taman. Setelahnya Kiba pamit pulang duluan sebab kakaknya menelepon dan marah-marah. Dan tinggallah Shino dan Naruto berdua.

"Sebaiknya kuantar kaupulang," ucap Shino sambil menarik tangan Naruto namun Naruto menolak untuk mengikutinya. Ia malah menatap Shino penuh arti.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pulang malam ini. Aku mau bersamamu."

Shinopun mengalah. Naruto sedang dalam mode keras kepalanya jadi percuma melawan keinginannya. Kalau dipaksakan bisa-bisa ia malah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga dan Shino tidak mau Naruto melakukan hal nekat.

"Lalu, kaumau ke mana?" Tanya Shino kemudian.

Naruto hanya diam dan meniadakan jarak di antara dirinya dan Shino. Shino sempat terpaku dengan perbuatan Naruto padanya, namun tak lama ia membalas pelukan Naruto. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar dalam pelukannya. Barulah ia sadar Naruto hanya berpura-pura ceria sejak tadi. Menyadari hal itu, setitik rasa bahagia menampakkan dirinya di salah satu sudut hati pemuda berkaca mata itu sebab ia menemukan sisi lain dari Naruto yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya. Namun kebahagiaan itu berubah menjadi rasa iba ketika ia juga menyadari bahwa selama ini Naruto selalu menyimpan bebannya sendiri. Bahwa gadis dalam pelukannya mungkin saja selalu menangis sendiri di suatu tempat di mana tak ada orang lain yang bisa menjadi sandarannya.

"_I'm here,_" bisiknya lembut di telinga Naruto. _"You're not alone."_

Dan dengan waktu singkat berakhirlah mereka di sebuah hotel. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain –Naruto tidak mau pulang, sedangkan orang tua Shino ada di rumah- jadi mereka memilih untuk menginap di hotel. Dan mereka berada di satu kamar karena Naruto yang memaksa Shino.

Shino bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto sejak awal dan ia sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan macam itu. Hanya saja ia tidak yakin bila harus melakukannya dengan Naruto. Ia akui ia menyukai Naruto dan gadis itu sendiri sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Shino. Tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati pemuda itu. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto belum siap untuk hal ini.

Shino sekali lagi menatap wajah pulas gadis berambut pirang itu. Tidurnya terlihat nyenyak sekali, obat tidur yang ia masukkan secara diam-diam tampaknya bekerja dengan baik. Dan Shino harus mengakui kecerdikannya di segala situasi, sebab ia masih bisa mendapat ide untuk memancing Naruto minum sebelum mereka melakukannya sehingga mereka hanya sampai di tahap _kissing scene_ sebelum Naruto jatuh tertidur.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Shino, segera ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi. Seorang pria yang mewariskan rambut pirangnya pada Naruto, Uzumaki Minato.

"Dia sedang tidur," kata Shino setelah melihat Minato tersenyum padanya. Ia memberi jalan untuk Minato untuk masuk dan melihat putrinya.

Minato pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung masuk dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur pulas. "Terima kasih, Aburame-kun, aku sangat menghargai tindakanmu."

Shino mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, mengenakannya dan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut ia berkata pada Minato, "Saya memang belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi saya tetap seorang laki-laki. Saya tidak bisa menjamin saya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa bila keadaan yang sama terulang kembali."

"Karena itulah aku sangat berterima kasih padamu," ucap Minato.

Dan Shino segera meninggalkan ruangan itu setelahnya, sementara Minato hanya diam melihat pintu yang tertutup. Senyum ramahnya menghilang sudah. Sejujurnya, sebagai seorang ayah, ia sangat ingin menghajar Shino yang telah berani membawa satu-satunya putri yang ia miliki ke hotel. Namun ia mengakui bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang jujur dan bertanggung jawab dengan meneleponnya untuk memberitahu di mana putrinya berada dan tidak menyentuh putrinya … Atau mungkin tidak, pikir Minato kembali setelah menyadari bibir Naruto sedikit membengkak.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Naruto melenguh pelan ketika silaunya matahari pagi mengusik tidurnya. Ia menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya dan nampak terkejut ketika ia merasa familiar dengan ruangan tempat ia tidur. Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak di ruangan berwarna putih bersih ini. Ia harusnya berada di kamar hotel bersama Shino.

Shino.

Naruto segera bangun untuk mencari Shino, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Minato sedang duduk menatapnya … tanpa ekspresi. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, tiba-tiba saja merasa tertindas dengan keberadaan ayahnya di kamarnya sendiri.

"A… ayah, selamat pagi."

Minato hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa menjawab. Membuat Naruto semakin gelisah, seolah ia telah ketahuan berbuat sesuatu yang fatal. "A… ayah?" panggil Naruto lagi ketika Minato berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Temui ayah di ruang kerja ayah, Naruto."

Dan bunyi klek yang terdengar setelah Minato menghilang di balik pintu semakin membuat gadis pirang itu gelisah. Dengan segera ia mandi dan merapikan dirinya lalu, mengambil beberapa buku diktatnya dengan tujuan menjadikan mereka senjata kabur dari Minato.

.

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Minato yang baru saja meninggalkan jejak panas di pipinya melalui sebuah tamparan keras begitu ia menemuinya di ruang kerjanya sesuai dengan perintahnya. Diktat-diktatnya berhamburan di lantai setelah tasnya yang tidak tertutup terjatuh.

Ini adalah kali pertama Minato menamparnya. Sejak dulu, Minato adalah sosok ayah yang sangat baik yang selalu memanjakannya. Apapun kesalahan yang ia buat, Minato tidak pernah memarahinya. Ia hanya akan menyentil kepalanya dan menasehatinya dengan nada khas seorang ayah. Maka wajarlah bagi Naruto bila ia merasa terkejut ketika tangan Minato yang selalu memeluknya dengan sayang dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut baru saja menamparnya dengan keras.

"A…yah?" terbata Naruto memanggil Minato.

"Di mana dan bersama siapa kau tadi malam?" Minato bertanya tanpa mempedulikan wajah _shock_ putrinya.

Naruto masih terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan Minato meskipun ia mulai paham apa yang membuat ayahnya begitu marah. Namun, rasa panas dan sakit di pipinya telah menunjukkan efeknya dalam bentuk air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi tan gadis itu.

"Jawab, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku di hotel bersama Shino," jawab Naruto akhirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Minato yang kehilangan ekspresi lembutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan di tempat seperti itu?"

Naruto kembali diam. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas bagi ayahnya. Ia terus menunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar.

"Ayah tidak menemukan alasan untukmu berada di tempat seperti itu, Naruto."

Naruto masih diam. Tidak berani membantah ucapan ayahnya ataupun sekedar mencari alasan. Air matanya terus terjatuh dalam kebisuannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit menerima perlakuan keras dari ayah yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kaumembuat ayah kecewa."

Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mendengar kalimat yang disuarakan dengan nada kecewa oleh Minato. Isaknya pelan-pelan mulai terdengar. "Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya di antara isakannya. "Semua orang juga melakukannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?!"

Minato melotot mendengar ucapan putrinya sendiri. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menampar putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Namun sebelum tamparan itu dilayangkan Naruto sudah berteriak terlebih dahulu. "Tampar aku!" teriaknya menantang namun malah membuat Minato membatalkan niatnya dan menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Apanya yang salah? Kalau semua orang boleh melakukannya lalu kenapa aku tidak? Apa karena 'dia' tidak melakukannya? Apa ayah juga mau membandingkan aku dengannya setelah aku mengecewakan ayah?!"

"…."

Melihat ayahnya diam Naruto semakin gencar meluapkan emosinya. "Ayah juga sama saja dengannya kan? Bagi ayah, dia gadis yang hebat dan sangat membanggakan. Berbeda denganku yang hanya seorang pengganti saja."

Ia lalu terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya begitu sakit menerima tamparan ayahnya dan kata-kata kecewa yang diucapkan ayahnya sendiri.

Dirasakannya sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat ia kenali. "Apa ayah pernah membandingkanmu dengannya? Pernahkah ayah menyebut-nyebut dia di depanmu?" Minato berujar dengan nada khasnya sebagai seorang ayah yang membuat Naruto luluh seketika. "Bagi ayah, kaulah anak ayah. Karena itu, ayah sangat kecewa mengetahui anak kesayangan ayah berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya bersama lelaki yang tidak seharusnya."

Tangis Naruto semakin kencang di pelukan ayahnya. Kali ini ia menangis karena menyesal telah menuduh ayahnya sendiri. Ia terus menggumamkan permintaan maafnya meskipun Minato telah membujuknya untuk berhenti.

Hari itu ia membolos sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan saja karena matanya bengkak setelah menangis namun juga Minato menghukumnya untuk tidak keluar rumah sampai Naruto bisa membuktikan dirinya bisa dipercayai lagi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan bosan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak keluar rumah selama sehari penuh, dan tidak ada telepon maupun sms dari Kiba ataupun Shino. Malah ponsel mereka berdua tidak aktif seharian ini. Naruto mengeluh bosan. Sesekali ia juga mengumpati Shino yang menelepon ayahnya dan membuatnya ditampar dan dihukum.

Kesal karena bosan dan tidak bisa tidur, ia memilih untuk kabur dari jendela. Ia memangsudah minta maaf pada ayahnya tetapi itu untuk tuduhannya terhadap ayahnya bukan karena ia menyesali perbuatannya yang ke hotel bersama Shino. Ia masih merasa itu adalah hal yang benar dan ingin tetap melakukannya kalau ada kesempatan. Namun ada satu hal yang harus diurusnya dengan Shino.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari kamarnya, ia langsung mencegat taksi dan menuju diskotik yang ia yakini sedang dikunjungi Shino bersama Kiba. Sebab, tidak ada alasan lain bagi Shino dan Kiba menonaktifkan ponsel mereka selain mereka berada di diskotik. Tentu mereka tidak ingin ditelepon keluarga mereka saat sedang di diskotik.

Naruto menyusup di antara ramainya orang-orang yang memenuhi tempat bersuara bising yang sudah akrab baginya. Matanya mencari di antara silaunya lampu berwarna warni yang sama sekali tidak membantu untuk melihat. Ketika matanya menangkap dua siluet yang terlihat familiar di atas panggung persegei panjang, ia segera melangkah menuju target yang dia cari. Dan benar saja, dua siluet tersebut adalah sosok yang ia cari-cari.

Mereka sedang menari mengikuti musik bertempo cepat yang dimainkan DJ. Naruto harus berteriak berkali-kali sebelum mendapat perhatian dari Kiba yang segera memberitahu Shino. Saat musik berganti merekapun turun dan menuju meja bar.

"Tumben kaubaru muncul saat malam," ucap Kiba sembari memainkan kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi sikap Kiba. Membuat bocah berambut jabrik itu langsung mengeluarkan komentar baru, "Kau ketularan Shino, ya?"

Mendengar nama Shino disebut Naruto langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Shino yang berada di belakang Kiba. Lalu tanpa ampun Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Kiba langsung melotot tidak percaya sedangkan Shino hanya diam menerima perlakuan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau harus menelpon ayahku?!"

"O-oi, Naruto, Shino-"

"Kita bicarakan di luar," ucap Shino cuek sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Kiba yang masih bingung melihat mereka langsung mengekor tanpa perintah. Shino membawa Naruto ke gang kecil yang cukup sepi yang memungkinkan mereka bisa bicara tanpa harus berteriak-teriak.

"Sekarang jelaskan semuanya!" perintah Naruto. Matanya tajam menatap Shino.

Shino menarik dan membuang napas sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya memberikan apa yang diminta nona Uzumaki di hadapannya. "Kau belum siap untuk itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu ingin melakukannya, tetapi kau sendiri tidak siap. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada partner yang tidak siap."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Shino. Meski ia tidak ingin mengakuinya namun yang dikatakan Shino memang benar. Ia sendiri belum siap untuk itu, namun ia ingin melakukannya. Harus.

"Kaubilang aku tidak sendiri, kan? Di rumah sakit waktu itu kaubilang begitu, kemarin juga kaubilang begitu. Kaujuga bilang aku berarti untukmu, jadi kenapa?" tanyanya putus asa. Dicengkramnya baju Shino erat-erat. Air matanya kembali mengalir, satu hal yang ia sendiripun bingung sebab sejak keluar dari rumah sakit ia jadi mudah menangis. Ia tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti dulu. "Shino… jawab. Atau kaujuga tidak menginginkanku?"

Shino langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dengan putus asa sampai-sampai Naruto sempat kaget karenanya. Namun iapun terhanyut mengikuti alur. Ia mulai meronta ketika pasokan napasnya mulai menipis dan hampir saja jatuh ke tanah andai Shino tidak langsung menahannya dalam pelukannya.

Naruto sendiri masih lemas sehingga hanya bisa mempercayakan tubuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Tangannya yang gemetar menutupi mulutnya yang baru saja diklaim Shino.

"Tolong jangan memancingku lagi, Naruto" ucap Shino pelan namun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Naruto. "Lebih dari ini aku tidak akan sanggup mengendalikan diriku. Karena itu… kita mulai dengan perlahan saja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mampu menjawab. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Shino yang sebelumnya dan kini ditambah dengan kata-kata Shino. Ia masih mempercayakan dirinya dalam pelukan Shino dengan air mata yang kini mengalir dalam diam.

Sementara Shino terus-menerus memberitahu dirinya bahwa wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya adalah wanita berharga yang tdak boleh ia rusak keberadaannya. Ia memang telah dibuat gila oleh Naruto. Semua hal tentang gadis itu telah lama membuatnya gila, ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan tepatnya namun saat ia menyadarinya ia benar-benar telah terjerat dalam indahnya kebersamaan yang diberikan Naruto selama ini.

"Aah~" Kiba menggumam pelan di luar mulut gang yang dimasuki Shino dan Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini."

Ia memang melihat dan mendengar semua kejadian yang ada di dalam gang sebab ia juga ikut masuk bersama mereka. Untungnya ia tersembunyi di bagian gelap gang sehingga ia tidak menjadi pengganggu untuk keduanya. Namun tetap saja ia terkejut melihat perkembangan hubungan kedua sahabatnya.

"Merasa jadi pengganggu deh," gerutu Kiba sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang meninggalkan kesan tersendiri baginya.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Naruto duduk di bawah _shower_ dengan lemas. Tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan namun bukan hanya karena air dingin yang menghujani tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap namun karena rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Dipeluknya lututnya erat-erat, mencoba menguatkan dirinya namun gagal. Pelan tapi pasti telinganya sendiri menangkap suara isakannya yang terus ia coba untuk ditahan.

"Bodoh!" bisiknya memaki dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan keras. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak-jejak keberadaan Shino yang terasa hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, khususnya wajahnya. Ia mengambil sabun menyabuni wajah dan tubuhnya lagi dan lagi. Sampai ia merasa lelah sendiri.

Untuk pertamakalinya ia merasa begitu menyesal dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan. Harusnya ia tidak usah kabur dari rumah dan menemui Shino dengan segala kekeraskepalaan yang ia miliki. Sebab dengan begitu ia tidak akan berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan Shino lebih dari teman dan ia juga tidak akan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Aburame Shino.

Ia tertunduk lemas. Senyum perih terukir di wajahnya yang kini pucat karena kedinginan. Ini semua akibat perbuatannya sendiri, pikirnya perih. Karena itu, ia akan menerimanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia rasakan atau akan ia rasakan selanjutnya. Semuanya akan ia terima sebab ini semua adalah perbuatannya sendiri.

"Iya, kan, nee-san?" tanyanya pelan pada sesosok gadis berwajah sama dengannya yang kini menampakkan diri dalam pandangannya.

.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**KyraDeRiddick**

**_oOoOoOo_**

.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya dengan pasrah. Seluruh tubuhnya lelah, kepalanya bahkan terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia mengganti posisinya dari rebahan menjadi menyamping. Dilihatnya langit yang gelap karena saat ini memang sudah tengah malam.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak sebulan yang lalu ia bisa pulang larut malam sebab ayahnya sekarang berada di luar kota lagi. Hari-hari yang ia habiskan selama sebulan belakangan cukup normal baginya. Sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang baginya hanya sebuah formalitas bagi Kushina. Hubungannya dengan Kushina memang belum berubah sebab bukan hal mudah memperbaiki hubungan dua orang yang hatinya hancur karena satu sama lainnya, khususnya bagi Naruto yang begitu terluka dengan sikap Kushina selama ini.

Setelahnya ia ke kampus dan menjalani kehidupan mahasiswa bersama Shino dan Kiba seperti biasanya. Terkadang Shino dan dia mencuri-curi waktu untuk bisa berduaan dan seolah Kiba juga mengerti iapun sering memberi mereka waktu untuk berduaan. Lalu setelah selesai kuliah, Naruto akan langsung pulang sebab ia masih berada di bawah hukuman Minato. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan _hang out_ sampai malam selama sebulan berikutnya.

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia menyalakan shower dan lagi-lagi berdiri di bawahnya untuk waktu yang lama. Lalu ia kembali merenungi kehidupannya sebulan belakangan ini.

Kehidupannya memang telah kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi yang mencampuri kehidupannya secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada lagi yang menatapnya sebagai orang lain dan tidak ada lagi bocah-bocah yang menganggapnya sebagai ibu mereka. Sekarang ia bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

"Semuanya lebih baik begini, iya kan, nee-san?" tanyanya lagi-lagi pada sosok yang hanya ada dalam pandangannya.

.

* * *

><p>"Aniki, bisa suruh orang untuk menjemput mobilku? Mesinnya tiba-tiba mati," kata seorang pria yang sedang berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan raya yang mulai sepi. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu sebelum aku berangkat untuk menyuruh orang membawanya ke bengkel?"<p>

Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung mengernyit mendengar tawa kakaknya sebagai respon. Ia yakin kakaknya lupa membawa mobilnya ke bengkel. Dan setelah mengeluarkan keputusan finalnya ia mematikan telepon dan mencegat taksi. Setelah menyebutkan alamat yang ingin ia tuju ia langsung menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi dengan nyaman dan beristirahat sejenak.

Ia akhirnya kembali ke Konoha setelah sebulan lebih ia mengurus perusahaan cabang di Suna. Selain menyibukkan dirinya mengurusi perusahaan yang memiliki masalah keuangan karena beberapa orang yang berusaha memperkaya diri sendiri, ia juga memuaskan kerinduan di hatinya dengan menemui 'dia'.

Setiap hari, ia tidak akan pernah lupa mengunjungi tempat perlindungannya dengan berbagai jenis bunga segar yang berbeda-beda. Ia bahkan menghabiskan makan siangnya di tempat itu. Lalu ia akan bercerita sampai puas tentang hari-hari yang ia lalui, tentang kelucuan bocah-bocah yang merupakan peninggalan paling berarga si gadis dan tentang kerinduannya pada sosok gadis yang telah tenang dalam lindungan Tuhan.

Ia juga menghabiskan akhir minggunya di tempat tersejuk di Suna itu. Tempat Narutonya sering menghabiskan waktu ketika ia masih bisa tertawa dengan polos dan tanpa beban, juga tempat gadis itu menenangkan dirinya ketika ia mendapat masalah. Setiap kali mengunjunginya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memutarkan musik-musik yang merupakan favorit Naruto. Dan dengan semua itu, Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam dunia yang hanya ia dan Naruto yang memiliki. Ke dunia yang diciptakan Sasuke di mana Naruto yang sangat ia cintai tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

Khayalan Sasuke terhenti ketika supir taksi mengatakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sasuke segera membayar sesuai dengan yang tertera di argo dan mengambil koper yang diturunkan oleh si supir taksi. Tanpa ragu ia melewati gerbang taman kanak-kanak di mana ke dua 'anak'nya bersekolah setelah salah seorang guru membukakan gerbangnya.

"Di mana mereka?" tanyanya pada guru yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Guru wanita itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan arah yang diminta Sasuke. "Mereka sedang bermain-main bersama ibu mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelahnya ia menuju tempat Karura dan Amaru yang sedang bermain bersama Sakura, menurut guru tadi. Tempat yang dia tuju adalah taman samping yang berisi papan luncur dan jungkat-jungkit.

Semakin dekat dengan tempat yang ia tuju, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara tawa anak-anak itu. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar tawa yang ia rindukan. Namun senyum itu menghilang ketika ia mendengar mereka menyerukan kata 'haha'. Sasuke langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui wanita yang pernah ia sukai dulu. Ia tidak terima anak-anak itu memanggil orang lain 'haha' selain ibu kandung mereka.

"Sakura," panggilnya ketika ia melihat wanita cantik tersebut. Sakura yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh dan segera menuju Sasuke ketika ia mengenalinya.

"Akhirnya kaupulang juga, Amaru dan Karura sering sekali menanyakanmu. Mereka sangat merindukanmu," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa mereka memanggilmu 'haha'? Ibu mereka adalah Naruto," ucap Sasuke dingin. Emosinya langsung naik melihat senyum Sakura yang seolah tanpa dosa membuat anak-anak itu melupakan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Senyum Sakurapun langsung menguap. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih dan dengan menahan air matanya ia berkata, "Mereka memang memanggil ibu mereka."

Sasuke langsung paham maksud Sakura ketika ia melihat Karura yang tertawa bahagia melihat Amaru mengejarnya dengan iri sebab ia sedang digendong oleh ibu mereka, Naruto.

"Uzumaki."

Semua langsung senyap ketika Sasuke mengucapkan nama itu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Spoiler for next chappie:**

"**Kenapa kau menemui mereka?"**

"**Kauanggap apa dia selama ini?"**

"**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya, karena aku juga mencintainya."**

**REVIEW WAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IB!  
><strong>

**PLEASE?  
><strong>


	10. Kenyataan

**Untuk para readers: Anooo, kayaknya banyak yang salah paham deh. Saya gak buat Naruto minum es lemon ma Shino, loo...=="  
>Itu coba chapter kemarin dibaca ulang, saya jelaskan kan cuma sampai kisusukin. XD<strong>

**Jadi jangan salah paham, ya?**

**Update Kali gak lama-lama amat kan? XD  
>Mudah-mudahan kalian masih suka sama cerita ini. Sejujurnya saya sudah tidak terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan menulis saya. Rasanya miskin kata sekali. Hahahaa<strong>

**Yo wes lah, met membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick  
><strong>**Chapter 9**

**Kenyataan**

**.**

"Tousan!" teriakan bocah kembar langsung mengusir suasana tidak nyaman yang sempat hadir begitu Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto. Mereka berduapun langsung berlari menuju Sasuke yang segera berlutut untuk memeluk mereka.

"Tousan kapan pulang?"

"Oleh-oleh ada?"

"Tousan ketemu Shima-chan?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun diluncurkan Karura dan Amaru secara bergantian tanpa jeda sehingga membuat Sasuke sempat kewalahan mengadapi mereka. Beruntung Sakura langsung mengambil tindakan. Dengan lembut ia menepuk kepala Karura dan Amaru dan dengan nada yang seolah serius ia berujar, "Kalian ini… Sasuke-tousan baru pulang, masih lelah."

Si kembar langsung memperbaiki sikap. Mereka tidak lagi meluncurkan pertanyaan namun memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi dan memberi kecupan di pipinya. "Gomen ne tousan."

Sasuke tersenyum. Diusapnya kepala Karura dan Amaru pelan lalu berkata, "Tousan akan menceritakan pengalaman tousan nanti, sekarang sudah waktunya kalian pulang, kan?"

"Eh?!" nada protes langsung mereka keluarkan secara bersamaan. "Tapi, kami masih mau main dengan haha."

"Lain kali kita akan makan siang lagi dengan haha tapi sekarang kalian harus pulang dulu, oke?" sekali lagi Sasuke membujuk dengan sabar meskipun hatinya sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tapi~" Amaru masih merengek. Namun Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, "sebenarnya tousan perlu bantuan membuka tas besar yang tousan bawa dari Suna."

"Kami pulang!" ucap si kembar dan langsung lari menuju kelas dan kembali tak lama kemudian. Setelah memberi kecupan perpisahan di pipi Naruto, merekapun pulang bersama Sakura dan koper besar Sasuke yang mereka yakini oleh-oleh untuk mereka.

Setelah ditinggal Sakura beserta Amaru dan Karura suasana kembali senyap di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang ada, Naruto memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Aku juga pulang," ucapnya pelan dan segera mengambil langkahnya. Namun Sasuke langsung mencegahnya.

"Kita perlu bicara."

.

Naruto menyesap teh hangatnya dengan tenang sambil menunggu pria yang duduk tepat di hadapannya memulai pembicaraan. Namun pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu masih berdiam diri sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto yang mulai lelah menunggu akhirnya angkat suara.

"Apa yang mau kaubicarakan denganku?"

"Kenapa kau datang menemui mereka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Matanya tak lepas dari semua gerak-gerik Naruto sejak pertama kali mereka duduk di salah satu meja di kafe bernuansa hangat tersebut.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyibukkan dirinya menatap air berwarna coklat kemerahan di dalam cangkirnya. "Aku…" katanya memulai, "merindukan mereka … mungkin."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban seperti itu," sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kautahu sendiri kan, mereka sangat lucu jadi mudah merindukan mereka. Kau tahu kan perasaan sepert-"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Uzumaki," sela Sasuke yang memang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Naruto langsung diam. Kegelisahan yang coba ia sembunyikan sejak awal mulai menampakkan dirinya melalui gerak tubuhnya yang tidak bisa lagi tenang. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya kaumenemui mereka," ucap Sasuke tegas. Ia lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah Naruto sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badanya menatap gadis yang begitu mirip dengan ibu si kembar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terluka tetapi Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya. "Bukankah kautidak ingin dianggap sebagai Sabaku No Naruto?"

Naruto langsung kaku mendengar nama kakaknya disebut. "Kau sendiri yang terus meminta untuk tidak dianggap sebagai dia, tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang muncul sebagai Naruto di depan mereka."

"…"

" Anak-anak itu memang belum mengerti saat ini, tetapi suatu saat nanti mereka harus menerima bahwa ibu mereka telah lama pergi."

Kepala Naruto terkulai lemas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia akui semua yang diucapkan Sasuke memang benar. Dulu dia sangat membenci Sasuke dan semua orang yang terus saja menatapnya sebagai orang lain. Ia juga benci pada Sasuke yang memaksanya menjadi sosok ibu bagi Karura dan Amaru. Ia tahu dan ia mengakuinya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia datang dengan keinginannya sendiri sebab ia merindukan anak-anak itu. Ia ingin dianggap sebagai Sabaku No Naruto, ibu mereka. Ia ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anak itu.

"Itu tidak adil, kan?" ucapnya kemudian. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kalian tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupku, memanggilku 'Naruto', menganggapku sebagai dia, memperlakukan aku sebagai dia lalu kemudian menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Itu tidak adil!" seru Naruto yang langsung memancing perhatian orang-orang yang ada di kafe tersebut.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari pengunjung lain langsung menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka berjalan cukup lama dalam kebisuan hingga mereka tiba di pinggiran laut yang sedang berangin kencang.

Sasuke sempat terkejut ketika berbalik menghadap Naruto dan mendapati air mata telah mengalir di wajahnya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyambut kebaikannya. Ia malah menunduk dan melanjutkan tangisannya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan sebelum memaksa Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air mata yang sudah membanjir. Setelah wajah Naruto tidak terlalu basah iapun melepaskan tangannya dari bagian bawah wajah gadis itu hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tanda merah yang sangat ia kenali di sekitar leher gadis itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah laut. Lalu dengan nada yang lebih lembut ia mulai bercerita pada Naruto. "Aku mendengar semua ceritamu di rumah sakit waktu itu." Tangis Naruto langsung terhenti mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Sampai aku mendengar ceritamu, aku selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita atas kepergian Naruto. Tidak hanya karena aku mencintainya, tetapi juga karena aku harus bertemu denganmu yang begitu mirip dengannya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Wajah kalian, suara kalian, mata kalian, senyum kalian, kelincahan kalian, semuanya begitu mirip. Yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya lebih panjang dan dia bersikap lebih seperti perempuan. Ia juga bukan gadis yang suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain, justru dia berusaha mengalah demi orang lain meskipun dia yang harus terluka."

Naruto merasa dirinya ingin menghilang bersama angin melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan sedih di saat yang sama ketika bercerita tentang Naruto yang ia cintai. Hatinya terasa panas dan ingin meledak karena sedih dan cemburu. Ia berpikir betapa bahagianya berada di posisi kakaknya yang dicintai banyak orang tidak sepertinya dirinya yang terbuang.

"Aku sangat mencintai Naruto, sampai-sampai segala sesuatu yang mengingatkanku padanya membuatku terluka. Khususnya dirimu," ucap Sasuke yang kini melihat Naruto. "Karena itu ketika aku mendengar ceritamu saat itu aku merasa begitu bodoh dan bersalah padamu. Keegoisanku telah menyiramkan air garam di atas luka orang lain. Karena itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menambah bebanmu."

"…"

"Karena itulah kita sudahi sampai di sini saja agar tidak perlu lagi ada yang terluka," kata Sasuke dengan senyum kecil yang kini terukir di wajahnya. "Maaf untuk semuanya."

Air mata Naruto kembali luruh ketika Sasuke menepuk pelan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf. Ia merasa ini adalah akhir semuanya. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya tidak akan ada lagi Sasuke dalam hidupnya, dan tidak akan ada lagi ia dalam hidup Sasuke. Mereka akan harus menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti ketika mereka belum bertemu. Dan Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat membuat si empunya tangan jadi bingung sendiri. "Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mau begini!" serunya lantang. "Kau… kau yang datang mencampuri urusanku. Kau… yang masuk dalam hidupku, lalu menghilang dan kau bilang untuk mengakhiri semuanya agar tidak lagi terluka? Kau pengecut! Kau hanya ingin lari, kan?! Kau hanya ingin lari…" suaranya melemah di akhir kalimat, "sama sepertiku."

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan dan untuk siapa kata-kata itu ditujukan. Untuk Sasuke kah? Atau justru untuk dirinya sendiri? Yang jelas ia tidak mau berakhir dengan cara seperti ini, meskipun ia tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi sampai sekarang ini adalah hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Ia yang menolak dan menunjukkan sikap benci pada Sasuke selama ini dan sekarang ia pula yang datang dan menunjukkan sikap yang berkebalikan dengan yang dulu. Sikap yang sudah jelas akan membuat siapapun membencinya.

Sasuke yang sempat terdiam karena terkejut dengan sikap Naruto sekali lagi berdecak pelan sebelum menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya dan mengklaim bibirnya dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Cerita-ceritanya pada Naruto di Suna seolah melintas kembali dalam pikirannya. Khususnya cerita terakhirnya pada gadis yang telah lama tertidur di Oasis itu sebelum ia meninggalkannya kembali ke Konoha.

.

_**Hey, Naruto.**_

_**Apa kau masih ingat gadis yang kuceritakan padamu? Gadis yang begitu mirip denganmu yang kucintai, yang telah kulukai tanpa kusadari.**_

_**Naruto, dia menangis hari itu. Di hari ketika dia menceritakan kisahnya, ia menangis dengan begitu perihnya sama seperti ketika aku menatapnya sebagai dirimu tapi aku membutakan diriku saat itu.**_

_**Naruto, apakah kauingat ketika kukatakan padamu bahwa ia tidak seperti dirimu?**_

_**Ya, dia memang tidak seperti dirimu. Dia hanya gadis yang selalu mencari masalah. Tetapi kini aku tahu, dia hanya mencari perlindungan untuk hatinya yang telah terlebih dahulu terluka.**_

_**Naruto, dia menangis hari itu. Ia menangis dengan begitu perihnya hingga aku tidak bisa melupakan suara tangisannya. Hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya saat itu. Hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Masalah apalagi yang ia buat? Atau apakah ia menangis lagi?**_

_**Aku… tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Naruto.**_

_**.**_

"Boleh aku tahu siapa yang meninggalkan bekas ini?" bisik Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan Naruto yang kini tersembunyi dalam pelukannya. Dirasakannya tangan Naruto mencengkram bajunya erat dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. "Katakan padaku … Naruto."

"Aburame ... Shi … no."

Sasuke langsung mengingat wajah pemuda berkacamata yang memang selalu bersama Naruto kemanapun dan di manapun bersama seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut jabrik. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berucap lirih, "Akan kuhapus."

"Khh." Naruto menggigit bibirnya ketika ia merasakan Sasuke mengklaim lehernya. Tubuhnya gemetar tetapi bukan karena ia merasa takut, tetapi karena ia terkejut pada kenyataan yang menyadarkannya bahwa inilah alasan mengapa ia begitu ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada Shino waktu itu. Inilah alasan mengapa ia memilih Shino. Inilah alasan mengapa ia ingin menjadi ibu si kembar, dan inilah alasan mengapa ia menemui Karura dan Amaru. Semuanya karena pria yang sedang mengklaim dirinya saat ini.

Semuanya ia lakukan karena Sasuke. Karena Shino mirip Sasuke, karena Karura dan Amaru adalah 'anak-anak' Sasuke, karena dengan menemui mereka ia mungkin bisa bertemu dengan pria yang tiba-tiba menghilang darinya selama sebulan belakangan. Karena ia menginginkan Sasuke … entah sejak kapan.

Meski awalnya ia berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa ia menginginkan pria yang terus melibatkan diri dengan urusannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di ruang kelas setahun yang lalu dengan menyerahkan dirinya pada Shino, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi memaksa untuk membutakan hatinya bila ia memang menginginkan Sasuke. Terbukti dengan ia yang nekat menemui Karura dan Amaru dengan harapan dia dapat bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Setelah ini mungkin kita akan saling melukai," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Ya," balas Naruto yang seolah terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Lalu, sekali lagi, Sasuke memerangkap Naruto dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

'_**Naruto, maaf karena aku tidak bisa lagi hanya memikirkanmu saja.'**_

Matahari senja yang seolah hendak menyembunyikan dirinya ke dalam laut, angin yang setia berhembus kencang dan suara cicit burung yang hendak kembali ke sarang menjadi saksi perbuatan mereka hari itu.

.

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

"Oiii… Shino!" panggil Kiba untuk ketigakalinya. Namun ia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Shino yang mengunci diri di kamarnya. Kiba langsung mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci kamar Shino dan membuka kamar sahabatnya itu. Aroma pengap langsung menyambar penciuman Kiba ketika pintu kamar Shino berhasil dibukanya pertanda kamar itu selalu dalam keadaan tertutup dan udara segar tidak pernah dibiarkan masuk, bahkan ACpun tidak dinyalakan.

Kiba melangkah pelan menuju jendela yang tertutupi gorden dan langsung menyingkirkan penghalang cahaya matahari tersebut berikut dengan jendelanya agar ia dapat mendapat cahaya dan udara segar untuk mengusir aroma pengap yang sangat menusuk itu. Setelah puas ia lalu berbalik menatap tempat tidur yang ia yakini menampung si pemilik kamar, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan kasur tersebut kosong dan hanya tersisa bantal dan selimut yang berantakan. Penghuni yang ia cari justru berada di samping tempat tidur, bersandar pada tempat tidur dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Oh, man!" seru Kiba melihat sosok Shino yang sangat bukan dirinya. Shino yang ia kenal sangat jauh berbeda dengan pemuda berwajah pucat seperti vampire yang kini ada di hadapannya. Shino yang ia kenal adalah pemuda cool yang selalu bersikap tenang dan berpikir dewasa yang tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dijatuhkan oleh alkohol. Tetapi lihat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang! Pucat, berantakan, dan diselimuti oleh aroma alkohol.

Kiba langsung mendekati Shino, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemasnya dan memaksanya naik di tempat tidur. Dengan cepat dia ke kamar mandi dan mengambil setimba air lalu mengobrak-abrik lemari Shino untuk menemukan handuk kecil, lap bersih, atau apapun yang bisa digunakannya untuk membersihkan badan Shino.

Tidak berarti ia terlalu perhatian pada Shino, tetapi orang tua Shino sedang menunggu di bawah dengan perasaan khawatir karena anak mereka sudah tiga hari mengunci diri di kamar. Niat mereka untuk membuka pintu kamar Shino dengan kunci cadangan batal karena kuncinya sudah ia berikan kepada Kiba, sahabatnya. Karena itulah Kiba ada di sini sekarang, berusaha memunculkan wujud Shino yang ia dan kedua orang tua Shino kenal karena hal itu merupakan amanat mereka. Kiba tidak bisa membayangkan kemurkaan ayah Shino apabila mengetahui anaknya mengunci diri di kamar dan bermabuk-mabukan ria. Meskipun jarang, tetapi kemarahan Aburame Shibi, ayah Shino, bisa setingkat raja Neraka.

"Ukh!" keluh Shino ketika ia mulai terusik oleh silaunya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang dibuka Kiba. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Kiba yang belum selesai mengelap badannya. Sekali lagi keluhan meluncur dari mulut Kiba yang memaksa Shino berbaring telentang.

"Shino, cepat bangun. Ayahmu bisa membunuh kita berdua kalau dia sampai tahu apa yang ada di kamar ini," seru Kiba sambil melihat serakan kaleng dan botol minuman keras. "Lagipula bagaimana caramu memasukkan sebanyak ini ke kamarmu?"

Shino hanya mengerang malas dan mencari-cari selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. Kiba berusaha menyembunyikan selimut Shino tepat ketika Aburame Shibi memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak sabar. Kiba langsung berdo'a dalam hati.

.

"_Thanks to you I get yelled while I'm innocent. You must pay for this, man!_" seru Kiba yang sedang mengepel lantai kamar Shino. Sementara si pemilik kamar yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya menempelkan kompress di wajahnya.

"Berakhir."

"Ha? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kiba yang kentara bingung.

"Aku dan Naruto akan berakhir," ucap Shino datar. "Aku akan memutuskannya."

Pel yang berada di tangan Kiba terjatuh ke lantai dengan bebas setelah diabaikan Kiba yang mematung mendengar ucapan Shino. Ia berdetak pelan mengisi hening yang tiba-tiba hadir di ruangan tersebut. Hening yang terlahir dari keterpakuan Kiba dan keengganan Shino untuk berucap meski hanya satu kata sekedar menjelaskan maksud ucapannya barusan.

"Kau serius bilang begitu?" pertanyaan bodoh dilontarkan Kiba. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama hingga Kiba tahu kapan Shino serius dan kapan ia bercanda. Namun tetap saja Kiba berharap apa yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah efek alkohol yang mencemari pikiran sahabatnya.

"Shino, kautahu kan, Naruto-"

Ucapan Kiba disela suara bel yang menandakan ada tamu seseorang yang di depan rumah. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu memutuskan untuk memprioritaskan tamu yang berada di lantai bawah sebab seluruh keluarga Shino sedang keluar dan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di rumah –sebagai hukuman untuk Shino dan sebagai pengawas Shino untuk Kiba-.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kiba terpaku hari itu ketika ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu berdiri di depan pintu rumah Shino. Gadis yang sangat ia kenali dan baru saja namanya terucap dalam pembicaraannya dengan Shino. "Naruto."

"Beberapa hari ini Shino tidak ada kabar, kaujuga tidak memberiku pesan apa-apa," ucap Naruto lembut. Satu lagi yang membuat Kiba terpaku hari itu. Ia tidak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Ah, maaf, tadi banyak hal yang terjadi aku jadi lupa menghubungimu," Kiba berkata dengan canggung. Andai saja hubungan mereka bertiga masih seperti dulu, hanya tiga sahabat yang saling mengetahui sifat buruk masing-masing mungkin ia tidak akan secanggung sekarang ini. Namun saat ini posisi mereka tidak lagi sama seperti dulu, Shino dan Naruto memiliki hubungan special di mana Shino berencana memutuskan Naruto dan Kiba yang menjadi saksinya. Keadaan mereka tidak lagi sama.

"Aku ingin bertemu Shino."

'…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada tindakan. Kiba masih setia mematung di pintu. Ia terjebak antara kebimbangannya. Mengizinkan Naruto lewat berarti melukainya, tetapi cepat atau lambat iapun akan terluka. Lebih baik ia terluka sekarang, bukan? Setidaknya ia juga akan lebih cepat diobati. Luka di hatinya.

"Kiba?"

"Ah, maaf," ucap Kiba setengah terkejut. "Dia ada di kamarnya."

Naruto tersenyum sejenak sebelum melewati pemuda berambut jabrik yang baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi mengenakan celana panjang dan jaket kebesaran yang merupakan pakaian kebanggaannya. Tetapi ia mengenakan dress selutut berlengan panjang.

Kiba menutup pintu, menuju ke dapur dan mulai menghitung dari angka satu.

.

Suara ketukan pelan membuat Shino mengalikan konsentrasinya dari handuk yang tidak lagi dingin. Begitu menyadari bahwa yang datang adalah Naruto ia segera memperbaiki posisinya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Suatu hal yang membuat keadaan semakin canggung di antara mereka berdua sebab selama ini Naruto tidak perlu menunggu izin untuk memasuki kamar Shino ataupun Kiba. Bahkan ia lebih sering mendahului mereka membuka pintu dan menguasai kamar. Namun sekarang ia malah mengetuk dan menunggu izin untuk masuk.

Setiap tempat yang didatangi oleh Naruto pasti akan langsung ramai, entah karena tawanya, makiannya, atau dengan kekacauan yang ia buat bersama Kiba. Namun sekarang, salah satu tempat yang paling familiar baginya justru sepi karena dirinya. Ia belum mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak ia datang, Shinopun masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sejak ia melihat Naruto dengan seksama.

Dress putih selutut lengan panjang yang melekat di tubuh Naruto terlihat sangat asing di mata Shino dan hal itu membuat Shino tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai Naruto tetapi sebagai orang lain. orang lain yang pernah dikenalnya, yang pernah ia cintai dan sesungguhnya masih ia cintai di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia masih mencintai Sabaku No Naruto, serpihan jiwanya yang telah lama mati.

"Kemarilah," panggil Shino yang entah ditujukannya pada siapa, Uzumaki Naruto ataukah Sabaku?

Naruto mendekat dengan ragu, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Shino berhadapan dengannya. Kepalanya masih menunduk, berusaha menghindari menatap Shino secara langsung. Takut Shino akan mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikannya sebelum ia sempat mengatakannya.

Untungnya –atau mungkin sayangnya- Shino sedang berada di tengah-tengah batas antara kesadaran dan kenangannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dingin dan jernih. Masih tenggelam dalam alam batasnya Shino langsung memeluk Naruto begitu gadis itu duduk di hadapannya membuat Naruto terkejut, tidak hanya karena Shino langsung memeluknya tetapi juga karena pelukan Shino kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan begitu lembut seolah ia begitu rapuh dan akan hancur seketika bila ia memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik pemuda yang saat ini tidak mengenakan kaca mata yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Shino," panggil Naruto dengan getir. Melihat Shino yang seperti ini membuat Naruto tidak tega mengutarakan niatnya untuk lepas dari Shino. Hatinya telah diluluhkan dengan sikap lembut pemuda Aburame itu.

Naruto tersentak ketika tubuhnya ditekan ke bawah secara tiba-tiba dengan Shino yang masih memeluknya dan mulai mengklaim bagian-bagian wajahnya. Iapun langsung menolak keberadaan Shino dengan mendorongnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya semakin pucat menyadari Shino menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shino, nadanya terdengar dingin mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya. "Aku … datang untuk bicara."

Mendengar cara Naruto bicara Shino langsung berdiri, mengacak rambutnya dengan malas lalu kembali duduk dan menuntun Naruto agar berbalik hingga ia bisa memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu. "Bicaralah."

Naruto memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan Shino. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk bisa mengutarakan maksudnya dengan tidak melihat pada kenyataan yang –entah sengaja atau tidak- diperlihatkan Shino melalui cermin tunggal yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Salah satu saksi yang melihat seluruh perbuatan mereka berdua setiap kali berada di kamar itu.

"Tolong," ucap Naruto lembut, "lepaskan aku."

Shino justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. Ia berbisik pelan dan sedikit menggoda, "Kau merasa gerah?"

Tangannya mulai menyisir dress yang dikenakan Naruto, menuju ke lutut di mana ujung dress itu berada. "Kautahu, mungkin kau sudah siap-"

"Aku ingin putus!" sela Naruto cepat. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar kata-kata Shino yang membuatnya jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sebab itu membuatnya mengingat semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Shino. Dan ia benci dirinya yang terlihat begitu murahan itu.

Shino melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. sekali lagi berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya, tetapi kali ini dengan rasa frustasi. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung. "Kenapa?"

Naruto menunduk. Sikap Shino yang lain dari biasanya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu takut pada sosok Shino, dan ketakutan itu membuatnya tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shino lagi. "Kenapa?"

"…."

"KENAPA?!"

Teriakan Shino pada akhirnya hanya membuat Naruto semakin takut. Ia bahkan sempat terlonjak karenanya. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana, ia berusaha memberi alasannya pada Shino. "Aku… aku mencintai orang lain."

Api seolah-olah membakar dada Shino mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Bayangan seorang lelaki tampak melintas di kepalanya dan membuatnya langsung menaruh curiga. "Siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"…."

"Apakah dia Sabaku no Gaara?"

Mendengar nama 'Sabaku' disebut tak ayal membuat Naruto terkejut. Seingatnya ia hanya menyebutkan tentang kembarannya yang diangkat anak oleh keluarga Sabaku dan menikah dengan putra bungsu mereka. Ia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama 'Sabaku no Gaara' dalam ceritanya.

"Kau… mengenalnya?"

"Jadi benar?" Tanya Shino lagi. "Jadi benar karena dia kauingin meninggalkanku?!"

Naruto menggeleng, menyalahkan tebakan pemuda Aburame tersebut. "Bukan. Bukan karena dia."

Namun sayang, Shino tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Kemarahan yang merupakan dendam lama telah menguasainya seutuhnya. Penjelasan Naruto tidak lagi menjadi minatnya. Ia kini berdiri menghadap Naruto. Dicengkramnya erat kedua bahu gadis itu. Dengan pandangan nyalang ia berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Naruto terkesiap sesaat sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk menentang Shino. "Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan karena Sabaku no Gaara. Kenapa kautidak juga- sakit!" keluh Naruto saat Shino semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto!" seru Shino. Dipeluknya Naruto dengan putus asa seolah gadis itu akan segera pergi bila ia mengendurkan pelukannya. Narutopun memaksa untuk berontak namun tidak sanggup melepaskan pelukan Shino padanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Shino jauh lebih kuat darinya. Pemberontakan Naruto baru berhenti setelah Shino berkata, "Tidak lagi."

Air mata perlahan terjatuh dari sepasang iris biru milik Naruto. Sedikit banyak ia mulai bisa mengerti situasi yang ada. Shino tidak sedang berbicara padanya, tetapi pada orang lain. Seseorang yang mungkin serupa dirinya atau mungkin Naruto yang serupa dengannya. Shino mengenal Gaara, yang berarti Shino mengenal Naruto dari keluarga Sabaku. Lalu semuanya hanya berarti satu hal, kata-kata Shino ditujukannya untuk Sabaku No Naruto.

Tombak-tombak perih menghujam dada Naruto. Menghancurkan semua kepercayaan diri yang dimilikinya. Meluluhlantakkan perasaannya sebagai seorang manusia yang baru saja keluar dari cangkangnya.

Monolog-monolog Shino tidak lagi terdengar oleh Naruto. Bahkan ia tidak lagi bisa mendengar suara apapun. Yang tersisa hanyalah pandangannya saja yang melihat Shino terdorong ke lantai, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca lalu gambaran itu menghilang tergantikan dinding, tangga, pintu, dan terakhir sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di mana seorang pria telah menunggunya dengan ekspresi dingin.

Saat kemampuannya untuk mendengar telah kembali, yang pertama kali didengarnya adalah isakan tangisnya sendiri dan bisikan lirih pria yang sedang memeluknya. Pria itu terus berbisik, _**"Just stay with me and you'll be alright."**_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya sedih. "Jangan memandangku sebagai dia."

Naruto meminta dengan putus asa. Meminta pada Sasuke agar menatapnya sebagai dirinya meskipun ia belum bisa melupakan 'Naruto' yang pernah dikenalnya. Meminta pada Sasuke agar tidak melukainya dengan cara yang sama yang dilakukan Shino, yang dulu juga pernah dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Sasukepun berjanji untuk tidak lagi melukai Naruto dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan gadis itu.

.

Kiba duduk malas di lantai sambil meminum colanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Shino yang melanjutkan acara bersandarnya dengan handuk dingin yang baru di tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak kepulangan Naruto dan mereka berdua belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Bukannya kaumau memutuskan Naruto?" Kiba akhirnya membuka topik. "Lalu apa maksud sikapmu yang tadi?"

Kiba yang memang mendengar semua pembicaraan Shino dan Naruto sengaja tidak menggunakan basa-basi. Selain ia yang memang bukan tipe yang pandai berbasa-basi, menurutnya saat inipun ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Shino yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab membuat Kiba meletakkan minumannya dan menatap Shino dengan pandangan serius. Suatu hal yang jarang dilakukannya.

"Kautahu, kau sepertinya sudah gila," ucap Kiba yang langsung membuatnya ditatap dingin oleh Shino. "Kau kehilangan kendali dirimu dan bertindak seperti bukan kau yang selama ini."

Menyadari Shino tidak menyela atau membantah ucapannya, Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mabuk-mabukan, dan obsesif bukanlah kau yang biasanya. Kau sampai membuat Naruto takut."

Shino tersenyum tipis meskipun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan sebab ia sesungguhnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang ternyata terbawa alur yang tidak disangkanya. "Mungkin aku memang sudah gila."

"Shino," panggil Kiba lagi. Kali ini Shino memberikan konsentrasinya pada Kiba yang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya ... serius. Lebih serius dari yang tadi. "Kauanggap apa dia selama ini?"

Shino seperti mendapat tikaman di dadanya mendengar pertanyaan Kiba yang dengan mulusnya ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Pertanyaan itu telah berhasil membangunkan logikanya yang entah kapan tertidur di bawah hipnotis seorang Naruto. Membangunkannya sekaligus menusuknya dengan jarum-jarum tak kasat mata.

Seperti apa dia menganggap Naruto selama ini? Selama mereka menjalin hubungan kekasih? Atau lebih tepatnya dia anggap apa Naruto yang menyerahkan diri padanya untuk pertama kali? Uzumaki Naruto atau Sabaku No Naruto?

Jawaban yang didapat Shino pun terasa menyayat-nyayat dirinya. Sebab setelah logikanya kembali ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini sikapnya pada Naruto hanyalah pelariannya saja. Pelarian seorang Shino di masa lalu. Ia yang tidak dapat meraih Naruto yang sesungguhnya ia cintai dan dirinya yang memendam dendam pada Sabaku No Gaara, orang yang menurutnya adalah penyebab penderitaan dan meninggalnya Naruto.

"_You're not alone,"_ ia teringat kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Naruto malam itu. Kata-kata yang sesungguhnya ditujukannya untuk Sabaku No Naruto, yang selalu ia dapati menyendiri di atap sekolah mereka, yang selalu menatap langit sambil menangis seorang diri.

Kini, Shino menyadari betapa kejamnya ia kepada Naruto selama ini. Ia memanfaatkan gadis itu dalam obsesinya untuk memiliki Naruto yang tidak pernah memilihnya. Ia yang lemah dan tidak sanggup meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang, tetapi ia malah menghukum orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya. Seorang gadis yang hanya berusaha untuk dilihat sebagai dirinya. Seorang gadis yang telah mempercayakan kisahnya pada dirinya dengan linangan air mata penuh luka.

"Haruskah aku mengejarnya?" tanyanya pada Kiba. Nadanya dipenuhi sesal yang teramat sangat.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," ucap Kiba datar, "karena kau hanya akan menyakitinya lagi."

Kiba menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Dan kau harus tahu, Aburame Shino," ucapnya tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Shino yang menatapnya bingung sebab ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kiba seserius itu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini, karena aku juga mencintai Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Okehhh review jangan lupa ya?  
>itu adalah penyemangat saya dalam menulis fic. <strong>**  
>terussssssssssssss balasan reviewww:<strong>


	11. Pertemuan Tak Terduga

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Hehehehe

Gomen ne, lama update. Saya terkendala di kampus and virus M (Males) *dilempar.  
>yang jelas, met baca…..<p>

* * *

><p>Chap sebelumnya:<p>

"Haruskah aku mengejarnya?" tanyanya pada Kiba. Nadanya dipenuhi sesal yang teramat sangat.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," ucap Kiba datar, "karena kau hanya akan menyakitinya lagi."

Kiba menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Dan kau harus tahu, Aburame Shino," ucapnya tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Shino yang menatapnya bingung sebab ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kiba seserius itu. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini, karena aku juga mencintai Naruto."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Happiness For You by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 10**

.

* * *

><p>Hening di ruang tamu Uzumaki terpecahkan setelah Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminum teh yang ada di hadapannya. Bunyi ketukan pelan antara cangkir dan piring yang bersentuhan terdengar sesaat. Matanya lalu kembali fokus pada pemuda Uchiha yang duduk tenang di hadapannya.<p>

"Seperti yang anda tahu, Uchiha-san, Naruto baru berusia 20 tahun. Menurut kami, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Lalu menurut sepengetahuan kami, hubungan kalian baru saja dimulai. Apa anda tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa?"

Sasuke menunjukkan senyum sopannya pada Minato, calon mertuanya. "Saya tidak akan datang melamar Naruto bila saya merasa belum yakin akan keputusan saya." Mata Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk di samping Minato, lalu Kushina yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai putrid anda, Uzumaki Naruto, dan karenanya saya datang untuk meminta Naruto kepada anda."

Minato menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Jelas sekali ia tidak berkeinginan untuk menerima lamaran Sasuke, bukan karena pemua itu tidak layak untuk anaknya tetapi ia belum bisa melepaskan putrinya untuk menikah. Baginya, Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Hatinya sebagai seorang ayah selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai gadis kecilnya.

Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang juga melihatnya. Rasa terkejut menghampirinya begitu ia melihat ekspresi di wajah anaknya. Ekspresi penuh harap agar ia menerima lamaran Sasuke. Ekspresi yang telah lama hilang dari wajah putrinya. Pengharapan akan sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia miliki bila Minato yang memberinya.

Senyum terukir pelan di wajah Minato. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kushina sejenak lalu kembali pada Sasuke. "Apakah kedua orang tua anda sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Dalam keluarga kami, kami dibebaskan untuk memilih pasangan kami sendiri. Karena itu, setelah mendapat izin dari anda orang tua saya akan datang dan menemui anda."

Senyum Minato tampak semakin lebar, lalu dengan ramah ia berkata, "Tampaknya putri kami akan mengunci diri di kamar jika saya menolak lamaran anda."

"Ayah!" panggil Naruto dengan wajah malu.

Minato tertawa pelan. Bahagia dan sedih menguasai hatinya. Bahagia, sebab ia bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang telah lama hilang, dan sedih sebab tidak lama lagi putrinya itu akan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan nama dan rumah, juga kasih sayangnya untuk orang lain.

"Tolong bahagiakan putriku, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Saya pasti akan membahagiakannya. Tetapi, Minato-san kalau boleh ada dua hal yang ingin saya minta dari anda."

Tawa Minato terhenti. Wajahnya jadi serius kembali.

"Pertama," Sasuke memulai, "'Uchiha' adalah nama keluarga saya. Karena saya akan segera menikah dengan Naruto, saya harap anda bersedia menganggap saya sebagai anak anda dengan memanggil saya dengan nama saya."

Minato mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Kau benar. Berarti, 'Sasuke-kun' benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Lalu yang kedua, saya berharap pernikahan bisa dilakukan satu bulan lagi. Dan selama satu bulan itu, saya meminta izin anda agar Naruto bisa tinggal di rumah saya agar ia bisa mengenal keluarga saya dengan lebih baik."

"Eh?"

Sasuke, Minato, dan Kushina langsung melihat Naruto yang menyuarakan keterkejutannya. "Ah, maaf," Naruto kembali bersuara lalu menunduk.

Hembusan napas berat kembali dikeluarkan Minato. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan tentang tanggal pernikahan mereka, hanya saja ia merasa sangat keberatan untuk menyetujui permintaan Sasuke agar Naruto tinggal dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto akan menikah dengan Sasuke dan ia akan mengikuti Sasuke tinggal di rumah tersebut. Jadi, Naruto pasti akan mengenal kedua orang tua Sasuke juga.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Kushina lembut. Ditatapnya Naruto sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada Sasuke. "Masalah tanggal pernikahan tidak menjadi masalah untuk kami. Tetapi, untuk Naruto yang belum menikah denganmu tetapi tinggal bersamamu, adalah masalah yang berbeda. Jadi, tolong beri kami alasan mengapa sebelum menikah ia harus tinggal di rumah yang setelah menikahpun akan ditinggalinya?"

Minato dan Naruto lumayan terkejut dengan sikap Kushina. Mereka pikir, Kushina yang ikut duduk bersama mereka hanya sekedar formalitas di depan Sasuke saja. Mereka tidak mengira, ia akan tertarik dengan pembicaraan di dalamnya.

"Sejujurnya, orang tua saya tinggal di Rusia selama ini. Mereka hanya akan datang ke sini, untuk acara-acara tertentu. Setelahnya, mereka akan kembali ke Rusia lagi. Mengingat Naruto sedang kuliah, saya tidak ingin pernikahan kami menjadi penyebab ketertinggalan dalam kuliahnya. Karena itu, saya ingin agar Naruto bisa mengenal orang tua saya selama sebulan setelah orang tua saya datang," sahut Sasuke menjelaskan.

Minato menoleh pada Kushina. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kushina?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina pelan pada Naruto yang masih menunduk di sebelahnya.

Kegelisahan nampak nyata dari tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia bergantian menatap Minato, lalu Sasuke, kemudian Kushina, menunduk lagi, terus begitu hingga beberapa menit.

"Naruto?"

"Itu… terserah kalian saja," ucapnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk malu. Meskipun ia sebenarnya ingin, tetapi ia tidak mau menunjukkannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke-kun, jika Naruto kami izinkan untuk tinggal bersama keluargamu hal itu tidak berarti ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah ini, bukan?" Tanya Kushina kali ini pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Jika Naruto tidak betah di rumah keluarga Uchiha, ia bisa pulang kapanpun ia mau," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Minato," panggil Kushina pelan. Minatopun mengangguk pelan dan menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Dengan sopan Sasuke menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dan berjanji ia akan datang bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk menjemput Naruto.

.

* * *

><p>"Kushina-san, kami sungguh berterima kasih telah menerima lamaran anak kami dan mengizinkan Naruto untuk tinggal di rumah kami," ujar Mikoto. Raut bahagia nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.<p>

Begitu menerima kabar dari Sasuke malam sebelumnya, ia langsung menyeret suaminya, Fugaku, untuk pulang saat itu juga. Keesokan harinya merekapun datang untuk menemui calon besan dan menantu mereka.

Uchiha Mikoto memang sangat antusias begitu mendengar Sasuke telah menentukan wanita yang akan ia nikahi. Sebab ia sudah pasrah pada Itachi yang belum juga menikah meskipun usianya sudah 31 tahun. Anak sulungnya itu selalu saja mengelak setiap kali ditanya tentang rencananya membangun rumah tangga.

Setelah merasa pembicaraan mereka cukup, keluarga Uchiha beserta Narutopun meninggalkan rumah tempat Naruto dilahirkan itu. Minato bisa melihat mobil yang membawa putrid mereka menjauh lalu menghilang dengan dada sesak. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan Naruto meninggalkannya.

Sadar ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima keadaan, Minatopun berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang kini terasa hampa. Ia mulai menjelajahi ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu sembari melihat foto-foto Naruto yang tergantung di dinding. Setelah puas ia kembali ke kamarnya namun ia langsung mematung begitu melihat Kushina sedang menangis sambil memangku album foto.

"Putriku sudah sebesar ini," katanya pelan. Jemarinya menelusuri setiap wajah di foto-foto lama tersebut. "Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya?" isakannya terdengar jelas begitu kata-katanya berakhir.

Minato segera mendekatinya dan memeluk Kushina yang menangis. Minato tidak perlu menanyakan apapun untuk tahu bahwa Kushina sedang menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Naruto selama ini. Malam itu, Minato memeluk Kushina hingga kelelahan menjemputnya ke alam mimpi.

.

* * *

><p>"Nah, Naruto, sekarang kita sampai," sahut Mikoto. Raut bahagia tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Fugaku dan Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya menunjukkan seulas senyum tipis. Sementara Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyumnya yang masih malu-malu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka orang tua Sasuke akan begitu mudah menerimanya. Matanya lalu menyusuri rumah keluarga Uchiha yang ternyata sangat besar. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa melihatnya.<p>

Menyadari kegugupan Naruto, Mikotopun bertanya, "Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini?"

Naruto tertawa canggung lalu mengangguk. Mikoto langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memberinya tatapan tidak suka. "Sasuke, jangan katakana kau belum menceritakan apapun tentang keluarga kita pada Naruto."

"Hn, aku lupa," ujar Sasuke cuek.

Mikoto langsung menggerutu. Ia lalu membimbing Naruto menuju pintu depan sambil menceritakan hal-hal penting yang tidak diceritakan Sasuke pada Naruto. Terutama tentang keluarga kecil mereka.

"Kakak?" ulang Naruto.

Mikoto mengangguk pelan. "Sasuke itu anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Dia punya seorang kakak- tapi maaf ya, dia tidak ikut menjemputmu. Tadi dia sedang rapat, padahal yang akan kita temui adalah keluarga. Dia itu benar-benar gila kerja."

Mikoto melanjutkan ceritanya yang tidak lagi fokus didengar Naruto. Bayangan seorang pria mulai memenuhi benaknya. Ia berusaha menepis bayangan tersebut, namun tidak juga berhasil. Sebaliknya, bayangan itu tampak semakin jelas dalam ingatannya.

sebuah pesta, lalu kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnis mereka. Naruto yang meminta izin setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan langkahnya yang ringan. Ia bermaksud mengambil makanan, lalu seorang pria tampan dalam balutan jas hitam. Naruto terpana melihatnya, pria itu juga melihatnya lalu tersenyum padanya. Narutopun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto?"

Bayangan itu lalu menghilang. Wajah Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng pelan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada Sasuke begitu menyadari baik Fugaku maupun Mikoto tidak berada di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. "Kita di mana?" tanyanya setelah perasaannya tenang.

"Ruang keluarga."

Naruto menggumam pelan. Ia melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan tanpa melepas pelukan Sasuke padanya. Tak lama kemudian Mikoto kembali dengan menggerutu.

"Anak itu benar-benar," sungut Mikoto, "Mau sampai kapan dia begitu? Makanya selalu kukatakan padanya untuk segera menikah agar dia tidak kerja terus."

"Ada apa, bibi?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Naruto, panggil aku 'ibu'. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke kan?" protes Mikoto. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia belum bisa memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan itu. "Ingat 'kan, waktu aku bilang Sasuke punya kakak? Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah punya anak, tetapi istri saja dia belum punya. Dasar Itachi!"

"Eh?"

"Hm? Itachi? Itu nama kakak Sasuke."

Naruto langsung merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Itu aku, Uzumaki Naruto-san," ucap Itachi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"_**Uchiha Itachi."**_

Naruto mundur selangkah begitu Itachi mendekat, tetapi ia malah menabrak Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia jelas merasakan kegelisahan yang dialami Naruto.

"Itachi… -san?"

Itachi masih menunjukkan senyum ramahnya meskipun ia menyadari wajah Naruto yang pias karenanya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Ya, ibu. Kami pertama kali bertemu di pesta."

.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi begitu mereka tiba di kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melihat respon Naruto, Sasuke masih belum puas. "Itachi tidak pernah menyakitimu, kan?"<p>

Melihat kecemasan Sasuke, Naruto langsung memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu. "Daijobu," ucapnya setenang mungkin. "Sejujurnya dulu aku sangat mengagumi Itachi-san. Dia pengusaha yang memulai karirnya dari bawah dan secara perlahan dia menunjukkan kemampuannya. Aku sering mendengar namanya dipuji oleh kolega-kolega ayah. Karenanya, ketika bertemu di pesta aku merasa sangat senang. Lalu sekarang dia adalah calon kakak iparku. Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai ingin menangis."

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hmm," gumam Naruto. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi pemuda itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menghapus jarak di antara mereka dalam sebuah ciuman selama beberapa detik. Begitu Naruto merasa keadaan sudah melewati batas, ia mendorong dada Sasuke.

"Satu bulan lagi, okay?" Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke. Dikecupnya pelan dahi Naruto. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Begitu Sasuke menutup pintu, Naruto cepat-cepat menguncinya. Kedua kakinya lemas dan ia terduduk di lantai. Ia merangkak menuju tempat tidur dan membenamkan wajahnya di kasur. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, namun ia begitu takut isakannya akan didengar oleh seseorang.

Wajah Itachi kembali terbayang di benaknya. Senyumnya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan senyum yang diberikannya ketika ia datang. Senyum itu masih sama, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya begitu terluka.

"Kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Senyum itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Naruto sehingga ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berbohong pada Mikoto bila ia akan memiliki kelas pagi keesokan harinya sehingga ia ingin istirahat duluan. Mikoto langsung meminta Sasuke mengantar Naruto ke kamarnya. Di kamarpun ia masih harus membohongi Sasuke agar kekasihnya itu tidak mendesaknya.

Naruto memaksa tubuhnya untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa tidur.

Berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk tidur, ia tetap tidak bisa. Wajah Itachi terus mengisi pikirannya. Naruto bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencuci wajahnya, mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya begitu dilihatnya hari telah berganti.

Ia menyusuri tangga menuju ke lantai dasar. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ruang keluarga yang tadi didatanginya. Tetapi sebelum ia mencapai tempat tersebut, Itachi sudah lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Itachi setelah menghidangkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto. Mereka duduk di kursi dekat kolam renang. "Tapi aku bisa menduganya," ucap Itachi lagi karena tidak mendapat respon.

"…"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi calon adik iparku," ujar Itachi lagi. Sekali lagi ia menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada Naruto.

"Kau…" ucap Naruto pelan, "Tidak suka bila aku bersama Sasuke?"

Itachi membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Gadis di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Masih tersenyum, itachi menyesap teh bagiannya sendiri. "Katakan padaku Uzumaki Naruto-san," sahut Itachi pelan. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Dada Naruto berdebar cepat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Ingatannya kembali ke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Uhmmm pendek?<strong>

**Memang. XD *dikemplang**

**Yahh, Chap ini memang gak bisa panjang. Hehehe, author sedang terkena syndrome MNN (Mualezzz Ngapa-Ngapain). Saya sedang asik-asiknya menikmati wajah Sakuragi Tatsuya dari Bakaleya Koukou… dia mirip mantan saya. XD**

**Tapi mantan saya tinggi. Waktu jadian TIGA tahun lalu tingginya 175 cm. Hehehehe…. :D**

Curhat-curhat author:

Sebenarnya saya sedang berada dalam situasi yang gak baik di kampus. Saya terlalu malas melakukan apa-apa sampai-sampai saya merasa malas ke kampus, malas kerja tugas, malas makan, malas ke kamar mandi, malas bernapas, malas hidup (WTH/!)

Intinya,,,, SAYA MALAS!

Dan terima kasih untuk salah satu reader dengan panggilan A-CHAN yang selalu mengingatkan sekaligus memaksa saya untuk mengetik dan mengetik dan mengetik bahkan sampai request fic baru padahal fic saya masih banyak yang ngutang. =="

OSH, MAKASIH BUAT PARA READERS YANG MASIH SETIA MEMBACA FIC YANG ENTAH AKAN KE MANA INI… NGGAK DING. INI FIC GAK LAMA LAGI TAMAT KOK. :D

arigatouuuuuuuuuuuu


	12. Ikatan

**Etttoooo...**

**Pertama, Ky minta maaf karena update yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat lamaa... Maklumlah, Ky adalah mahasiswa, terus adanya virus WB yang semakin berbahaya dan ada banyak macam alasan lainnya. *ratualasan***

**Teruntuk reader berinisial A-C-H-*-N terima kasih untuk kekeraskepalaan dan paksaannya agar saya melanjutkan fic ini.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom : Naruto<strong>

**Author : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fiction : The Happiness For You**

**Writer : Kyra De Riddick**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Shounen ai**

**Rating : T+**

**Warning : Short, miss typos, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter: <strong>

"_**Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Itachi setelah menghidangkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto. Mereka duduk di kursi dekat kolam renang. "Tapi aku bisa menduganya," ucap Itachi lagi karena tidak mendapat respon.**_

"…"

"_**Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi calon adik iparku," ujar Itachi lagi. Sekali lagi ia menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada Naruto.**_

"_**Kau…" ucap Naruto pelan, "Tidak suka bila aku bersama Sasuke?"**_

_**Itachi membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Gadis di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Masih tersenyum, itachi menyesap teh bagiannya sendiri. "Katakan padaku Uzumaki Naruto-san," sahut Itachi pelan. "Apa kau bahagia?"**_

_**Dada Naruto berdebar cepat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Ingatannya kembali ke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

"Katakan padaku Uzumaki Naruto-san," sahut Itachi pelan. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Naruto sempat bingung sejenak mendengar pertanyaan lelaki yang belum lima menit ia temui itu. Mereka baru saja bertukar nama ketika mereka bertemu di meja makan, lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya yang ditanyakan lelaki itu adalah tentang kebahagiaannya.

Naruto memilih mengabaikan rasa bingungnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada lelaki yang namanya sering disebut-sebut sebagai pengusaha brillian itu. "Memiliki orang tua yang menyayangiku, tentu saja aku bahagia, Uchiha-san."

Jawabannya dibalas tatapan datar Itachi yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Sejenak kemudian pengusaha muda itu tersenyum dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya bingung.

"Kau percaya _doppelganger_?"

Kali ini Naruto memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk menjawab. Pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya semakin aneh. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ragu-ragu, ia menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Bukankah itu hanya mitos?"

"Benar," jawab Itachi. "Itu hanya mitos."

"…"

"Tapi terkadang mitospun bisa menjadi nyata."

"…"

"Di satu sisi ada kau yang bahagia," ujar Itachi dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi di sisi lain, ada sosokmu yang menangis."

Ketakutan yang dirasakan Naruto secara perlahan semakin menjadi. Ia ingin meninggalkan lelaki tampan di hadapannya, tetapi akan sangat tidak sopan dirinya bila langsung meninggalkan tempatnya begitu saja. Ia sendiripun, sedikitnya merasa penasaran dengan cerita Itachi.

"Bukankah dunia ini tidak adil, Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Seperti terhipnotis, Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Itachi yang juga menatapnya dengan intens. Tatapannya itu seolah-olah menariknya untuk tenggelam agar bisa menunjukkan rahasia yang ia simpan dalam kelamnya mutiara hitam milik Itachi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto berlari meninggalkan rumahnya setelah mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Ia kembali ke rumahnya setelah menangis seorang diri. Lalu kenyataanpun disampaikan padanya. Tentang kakak kembarnya, tentang penculikannya, tentang ia yang menerima nama kakaknya demi ibunya, tentang keluarga Sabaku yang menemukannya, tentang kakaknya yang meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan anak-anaknya, dan tentang UCHIHA ITACHI yang menyampaikan kabar tersebut.

Hari itu, jiwa Naruto yang ceria dikuburkannya begitu dalam, dan pemberontakannya ia mulai. Ia mencari jati dirinya dengan membuang semua hal tentang dirinya selama ini. Ia menentang sekolah yang dulu memuji-muji namanya, ditentangnya ibunya yang telah menolaknya, dibuangnya semua hal yang mengingatkannya pada 'kakak' yang tak pernah ditemuinya. Semua ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah pengganti. Bahwa dia adalah dia. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang. Bukan pengganti, dan tak akan pernah digantikan.

.

"Seperti apapun jawaban yang kuberikan tidak akan ada artinya bagimu," ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Itachi beberapa tahun sebelumnya. "Sebab di matamu- tidak, tepatnya di dalam pikiranmu, hatimu, hidupmu, semuanya hanya tentang dirinya."

Itachi masih mempertahankan fokus pandangannya pada Naruto, meskipun senyum tidak lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bahkan saat kau menatapku saat ini," ujar Naruto lagi. "Yang kau lihat adalah dia."

Itachi melemparkan pandangannya pada kolam di dekatnya. "Saat pertama kali kami bertemu, matanya telah basah oleh air mata. Pertemuan kami berikutnyapun dia sedang menangis. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia selalu menangis."

"Hanya karena dia menangis, tidak berarti hidupnya benar-benar menderita. Saat dia tersenyumpun, tidak berarti dia bahagia," ucap Naruto. Dia sudah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Itachi. "Semua kenangan yang ada padamu, semua hanya kaubangun berdasarkan asumsimu saja, Uchiha Itachi-san."

"…"

"Semuanya tidak lebih dari sekedar asumsimu saja."

Itachi tidak membalas komentar Naruto dan hanya diam menatap air kolam yang memantulkan cahaya redup lampu yang berada di dekatnya. Langkah Naruto yang menjauh perlahan menjadi musik tersendiri baginya. Meskipun langkah yang pelan itu berasal dari dua orang yang berbeda, tetapi irama yang diberikannya terdengar sama. Dua hati yang menyimpan beban. Menyakitkan. Menyesakkan. Tetapi begitu indah.

Kepedihan, pelan tetapi pasti, menampakkan dirinya di permukaan wajah pria tampan itu. Tak terucap, tak terdengar, tak disadari oleh siapapun kecuali ia dan Tuhan, sebuah nama disebut melalui suara yang begitu jauh, jauh di dalam dirinya.

Malam itu Itachi memanggil nama yang tidak akan pernah ditegaskannya dengan suara, tidak akan ia hadirkan dengan tulisan ataupun rangkaian huruf, bahkan tidak akan ia bayangkan dalam pikirannya.

Nama yang tidak akan pernah ada untuknya.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore. Kita makan malam di luar."

"Tapi bibi ingin kita makan malam di rumah, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya berekspresi datar langsung berubah. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya. Dikecupnya pipi Sasuke singkat. "Lebih ramai lebih bagus, kan?"

"Kau tunanganku, tetapi kau lebih peduli pada ibuku."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. "Setelah menikah nanti, bibi akan kembali ke Rusia, dan aku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

"Sebaiknya jangan lupakan kata-katamu, Uzumaki." Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengancam. Naruto sekali lagi hanya tertawa pelan dan turun dari mobil Sasuke. Ia lalu melangkah menuju kampusnya setelah mobil Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Senyum tidak juga menghilang dari wajahnya.

Senandung pelan digumamkannya bersama langkahnya yang begitu ringan melewati jalanan kecil yang di kanan kirinya di hiasi taman hijau yang selalu terawat. Ia hampir mencapai kampus ketika matanya menangkap sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang bermesraan pagi-pagi. Meski tahu ia harusnya melewati pasangan yang tidak tahu malu tersebut, tetapi sosok lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai Shino membuatnya tidak bisa melanjukan langkahnya.

Menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka, sepasang kekasih tersebutpun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan balik menatap Naruto. Gadis berambut biru pasangan Shino menatap tidak suka pada Naruto. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Shino menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Yukie, kita lanjutkan nanti."

"Baiklah," ucap gadis bernama Yukie tersebut. Ia mengecup pipi Shino sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Shino menunjukkan seringainya pada Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Permisi," ucap Naruto cepat begitu melihat sikap Shino.

"Ada apa? Bukankah tadi kau berhenti karena melihatku?" Tanya Shino yang mengikuti Naruto dengan santai. "Cemburu, eh?"

Naruto berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadapi Shino yang masih menunjukkan seringainya.

"Aku cemburu."

Seringai Shino langsung menguap.

"Aku cemburu, meskipun aku tahu aku tidak berhak karena aku yang meninggalkanmu" ujar Naruto terus terang. "Aku mencintai Sasuke, sebelum aku bersamamu, aku mencintai Sasuke ketika aku bersamamu, aku bahkan meninggalkanmu demi Sasuke. Tetapi tidak berarti aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun untukmu."

Tidak ada respon dari Shino. Pemuda Aburame itu hanya menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama. Naruo yang jengah dipandangi seperti itupun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Shino.

"Apa itu berarti kauingin kembali padaku?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku akan menerimamu," sela Shino. Seringai kembali dimunculkannya. "Meskipun kau bersama lelaki lain."

Naruto menahan emosinya mendengar ucapan Shino yang merendahkannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sebrengsek ini."

"Kau tidak lebih baik dariku," ujar Shino. Diraihnya helaian rambut Naruto dan dikecupnya lembut. "Na-ru-to."

Shino mengulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Naruto yang kaku. Tangannya sudah semakin dekat menyentuh bibir Naruto ketika Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan menariknya.

"Ohayou, Shino, Kitty!"

Kehadiran Kiba dengan tampang cerianya mempengaruhi situasi tegang tersebut. Shino dan Naruto yang tadinya saling bersitegang kembali tenang. Naruto membalas sapaan Kiba padanya lalu meninggalkan Kiba dan Shino. Sementara Shino hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

Shino tidak mengikuti Naruto bukan karena ia tidak mau. Tetapi, karena Kiba menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Kiba bahkan sempat mengunci lehernya dengan lengannya.

"Dia sudah pergi, Kiba," ucap Shino yang merasakan sakit di lehernya. Kiba tertawa kecil dan melepaskan Shino. "Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, kan?"

"Mungkin saja," ucap Kiba dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Apalagi ketika aku melihat caramu mendekatinya."

"Hn."

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya," ujar Kiba,"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatnya menunjukkan wajah seperti tadi lagi."

"Aku tahu," gumam Shino.

"…."

"Aku tahu."

.

TBC

Saya tahu ini sangat pendek. saya tahu... saya minta maaf... tehe? *taboked*

What is your comment?


	13. Kiba

**Next Chapter... semoga kalian belum bosan. :)**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Author : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fiction : The Happiness For You**

**Writer : Kyra De Riddick**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Shounen ai**

**Rating : T+**

**Warning : Short, miss typos.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Happy Reading**

.

**Chapter 12**

**.**

"Yo!" sapa Kiba pada Naruto yang menyendiri di salah satu bangku di taman kampus mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum pelan menerima sikap ramah Kiba padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba dengan nada santai khasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau memisahkan diri dari aku dan Shino, kau punya pacar, ya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kaubisa bersikap sesantai ini, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba memasang tampang bingung. "Aku memang selalu santai. Kau saja yang terlalu serius."

"Aku bukan terlalu serius, Kiba," ujar Naruto, "Hanya saja semuanya memang tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah merusaknya."

Kiba pura-pura meregangkan ototnya. Setelah menarik napas panjang ia berkata, "Kau dan Shino sama saja. Dengar, sebelum kalian pacaran kalian adalah teman. Lantas kenapa setelah putus tidak bisa jadi teman lagi?"

"Ini tidak semudah itu, Kiba," ujar Naruto mencoba menjelaskan situasi pada Kiba. "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi aku menjadikan Shino sebagai pelarian, begitu juga dengan Shino. Tetapi, aku pernah benar-benar menyukai Shino, sedangkan dia hanya melihatku sebagai pengganti kakakku. Kami saling menyakiti, dan itu semua-"

"Sebelum menyukai Shino kau menganggapnya teman, kan? Shino juga tulus menganggapmu teman sebelum kalian pacaran, kan?" sela Kiba. "Ini mungkin terdengar naïf, tetapi kalau kalian mau mencoba melupakan kejadian saat kalian pacaran dulu, bukan tidak mungkin kalian bisa jadi teman lagi.

"Mustahil," desah Naruto. "Kebohongan seperti itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti kami lagi."

CTAK!

"Ah!"

"Kau jadi perempuan menyebalkan, ya?" komentar pemuda penyayang hewan itu. "Awalnya memang kebohongan, tetapi setelah kalian terbiasa kalian akan melupakan bahwa perasaan itu pernah ada untuk kalian. Naruto yang aku kenal pasti tahu pasti maksudku sebab dia adalah gadis santai pembuat onar tetapi selalu antusias menghadapi masalah apapun."

"Itu bukan aku," ujar Naruto pelan, kepalanya tertunduk lesu, "Itu hanyalah pelarianku saja."

"Jadi, seperti apa kau yang sebenarnya? Apakah sosokmu yang kukenal selama dua tahun terakhir hanya sandiwara? Apakah kau yang sebenarnya adalah perempuan menyedihkan yang begitu mudahnya dijatuhkan oleh laki-laki?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Ditatapnya pemuda ceria yang menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh itu. Sejenak kemudian, Naruto menunjukkan senyum tulusnya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Kiba… terima kasih."

Kiba balas tersenyum dan sekali lagi menyentil kening Naruto, membuat gadis itu berteriak protes. "Itu baru Kitty yang kukenal."

Naruto tertawa mendengar cara Kiba memanggilnya, meskipun Kiba selalu memanggilnya begitu, namun kali ini panggilan itu benar-benar melegakannya.

"Kiba."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menikah."

Kiba tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kiba?"

"Kau…"

Naruto menunjukkan wajah bertanya.

"Gadis mana yang kautipu?"

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah kesal. Ia berdiri dan meninju Kiba tepat di perutnya membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku serius, baka!" seru Naruto sambil menjambak rambut Kiba. "Aku akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Kau serius. Sekarang lepaskan rambutku."

Naruto melepaskan rambut Kiba dan menatapnya dengan tampang sok.

"Haah, aku tidak menyangka ada juga laki-laki yang tertipu olehmu."

"Kiba!"

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum iseng. "Nanti aku bawakan kado special untukmu."

"Hontou?"

"Hm."

"Bulan madu ke Paris selama satu bulan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menjual seluruh organ dalam tubuhku dulu kalau kau minta itu, Kitty sialan."

Naruto tertawa tergelak mendengar kesinisan Kiba, lalu dipeluknya Kiba dengan erat, hingga membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Kau sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki," ujar Naruto tulus.

Kiba hanya tersenyum. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika suara seseorang memanggil Naruto. mereka berbalik dan mendapati sosok pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka.

Senyum Naruto langsung menghilang melihat Itachi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke memintaku menjemputmu, Naruto-san."

"Naruto?" panggil Kiba yang menyadari keanehan Naruto.

"Ah, Kiba, aku harus pergi. Oh, iya, dia Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Kiba menunjukkan sopan santunnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Inuzuka Kiba, teman Naruto."

"Uchiha Itachi, calon kakak ipar Naruto-san."

"Kami harus pergi. Jaa ne, Kiba."

"Jaa."

Setelah sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ramah, Itachi pergi menyusul Naruto yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Kiba langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput.

Ia menghela napas lega. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar Naruto akan menikah. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan karakternya sendiri.

"Ah, hampir, hampir, hampir, hampir!" teriaknya.

Meskipun ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya pada Naruto, namun tetap saja mendengar gadis itu akan segera menjadi milik orang lain membuat dadanya sesak karena tidak rela. Bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai Naruto, dan ia memiliki hasrat untuk memiliki gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, sial!" umpatnya merasakan sakit dan cemburu dalam hatinya.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Please be happy, my first dearest."

.

Alunan biola lembut terdengar menghiasi perjalanan Itachi dan Naruto yang sepi. Naruto hanya diam sejak ia berpisah dengan Kiba, sedangkan Itachi tidak berminat membuka pembicaraan. Ia hanya memutar musik yang sama terus menerus.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Itachi setelah sekian lama.

Naruto mengabaikan Itachi. Ia masih betah menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kiss the rain ciptaan Composer Yiruma, lagu favorit Naruto."

Naruto masih diam.

"Tentang wanita yang memberikan seluruh cintanya pada lelaki yang tidak menatapnya."

"Seperti Naruto, bukan?" ujar Naruto dingin. "Mencintai laki-laki yang hanya menyakitinya, bahkan dia sampai meninggal setelah melahirkan anak dari orang yang menyakitinya. Menyedihkan!"

Kecepatan mobil tiba-tiba saja bertambah, namun Itachi tetap memasang wajah ramahnya. "'Menyedihkan'?"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Tentu saja menyedihkan. Dia bisa memilih untuk bebas, tetapi dia malah memilih untuk bersama laki-laki yang menuntunnya pada kematian."

"Kau benar," ujar Itachi pelan. "Laki-laki itulah yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Laki-laki itu." ada jeda sejenak sebelum Itachi kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu dengan bunga liar yang memaksakan diri tumbuh di taman yang telah memiliki cukup bunga di dalamnya?"

"'Bunga liar'?" ulang Naruto, "Bukankah itu sangat mirip denganku?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "

"Kalau kaingintahu jawabannya, kenapa tidak tanya pada Sasuke saja?" tantang Naruto. "Atau kautakut dia akan menyadari perasaanmu?"

Kali ini senyum Itachi menghilang. Hal ini membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kata-kata itu bisa berbahaya, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Apa aku terdengar mengancam?"

Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Kedengarannya seperti itu bagiku."

Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Itachi. "Seperti apa dia memanggilmu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Itachi-san."

"…"

"Itachi nii-san."

Naruto tersenyum puas menerima sikap diam Itachi. Iapun melanjutkan tebakannya.

"Itachi-nii-"

Itachi menginjak pedal rem secara tiba-tiba. Ditatapnya Naruto dingin hingga membuat gadis itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"…."

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Naruto hampir berteriak begitu merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Begitu sadar yang menyentuhnya adalah Itachi, ia langsung menepis tangannya dan meninggalkan calon kakak iparnya dengan kasar.

Rasa takut masih ia rasakan bahkan sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Iapun langsung melompat memeluk pria itu untuk mencari ketenangan.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Naruto enggan menjawab. Ia hanya memperkuat pelukannya pada Sasuke. Pelukannya membuat Sasuke sesak begitu suara Itachi didengarnya.

"Maaf, otouto, tadi aku terlalu ngebut dan membuat Naruto-san ketakutan."

"Aku rasa kauharus segera menikah, aniki."

Suara tawalah yang terdengar dari mulut Itachi sebelum pria itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Naruto, maafkan aniki. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia bisa menakutimu."

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang datar, tangis Narutopun pecah. Ia semakin terisak setiap kali suara Sasuke terdengar membujuknya.

Naruto tidak bisa memberitahu Sasuke bahwa yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah sikap dingin Itachi yang seolah-olah siap untuk menyingkirkan kehadirannya untuk mempertahankan sosok 'Naruto' yang ia cintai. Untuk sesaat, Naruto mengira Itachi akan membunuhnya, karena itulah ia sangat ketakutan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Review next chap:

"Apa kausadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Kalau kaumenjadi aku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku membencinya. Orang yang telah merebutnya dariku."

"Aku ingin merebutnya."

"Kami akan menikah."

"Chichiue, kenapa haha menikah dengan tousan?"

"Dia bukan ibu kalian."

"Naruto…"

"Narutoku mati karena kalian. Kenapa harus Narutoku yang mati?!"

"Kenapa kalian harus hadir di dunia ini!"

"Chichiue…"

"Gaara!"

.


	14. Perasaan yang Terpendam

**Chappp 13!**

**Selalu dan selalu saya hanya bisa bilang maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Terima kasih untuk semua saran kritik, dan dukungannya melalui review. Terutama tuyul-putih-kecil-untungnya-gak-dekil bernama ACHAN yang hobi sms 'neechan neechan update fic'. Makasih untuk semangatnya sayang. :***

**Buat yang lain, happy reading…. ^_^**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Happiness for You by Ky is Kyra**

**Chapter 13**

**Perasaan yang Terpendam**

.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia meletakkan kembali berkas yang sedang ia baca di mejanya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah sofa yang ada di perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya. Di atas sofa itu, calon istrinya sedang tidur. Iapun mendekati gadis itu dan membangunkannya dengan pelan.

"Naruto, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Gadis yang ia kira sudah lelap itu membuka matanya dalam sekejap. Ia hanya memberikan tatapan kosong. "Kau masih kerja?"

"Aku akan melanjutkannya besok," ujar Sasuke berbohong. Sejak awal ia berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah Naruto kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah," ujar gadis itu lemah. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Naruto, Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Naruto dan meminta gadis itu untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Setelah yakin Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sasukepun kembali ke perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sikap Naruto yang ia rasa aneh selama seminggu belakangan.

Calon istrinya itu jadi semakin manja padanya. Tidak hanya ia ingin agar Sasuke yang mengantar dan menjemputnya ke dan dari kampus, ia juga selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun pria berusia 24 tahun itu pergi. Tidak berarti Sasuke bermasalah dengan hal itu, hanya saja Naruto sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Lebih tepatnya gadis itu seperti menahan diri dari mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Ia sempat menanyakan hal itu kepada ibunya, tetapi ibunya hanya mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan itu adalah kegugupan calon pengantin. Hal yang biasa terjadi pada setiap calon mempelai ketika hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat. Sasukepun hanya berharap bahwa hal itulah yang dialami Naruto.

Menyadari konsentrasinya benar-benar sedang buruk, Sasukepun mematikan komputernya dan memilih untuk beristirahat. Ia berharap tidur dapat membuat pikirannya lebih segar besok.

Niat Sasuke untuk beristirahat harus tertunda begitu ia melihat Naruto menuruni tangga menuju pintu samping yang menghubungkan rumah itu dengan kolam renang. Calon istrinya itu berjalan seperti terhipnotis, sebab ia tidak menyadari sinar terang dari perpustakaan ketika Sasuke membuka pintunya. Penasaran dan sedikit cemas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto.

.

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk datang, Naruto-san."

Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi sembunyi begitu mendengar suara kakaknya. Rasa ingin tahu semakin menguasainya.

Naruto tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya diam dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat kolam tersebut. Itachi menawarinya segelas minuman.

"Minumlah."

Dengan patuh, Naruto menerima tawaran Itachi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi setelah Naruto meminum minumannya.

"Naruto tidak pernah menyukai susu, bukan?" Ujar Naruto tanpa melihat Itachi. "Karena itu, kau mencampurkannya ke dalam teh ini."

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Rupanya kau masih mengingatnya."

"Saat Naruto dibawa ke sini, tubuhnya sangat dingin. Wajar saja, dia memakai pakaian yang tidak layak itu di tengah malam bersalju. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka."

"…"

"Dia hanya menangis dan menangis dan menangis dan menangis…" Itachi mengatakannya seolah-olah dia sedang melihat Naruto di malam natal yang menyedihkan itu. Ingatannya kembali pada malam di saat dia menemukan Naruto yang telah dilukai Gaara. "Dia tidak mau makan, berapa kalipun aku coba membujuknya."

"Jadi, kau membuatkan teh ini untuknya?"

"Ya," ujar Itachi. "Naruto berkata teh itu sangat enak. Ia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, walau pada akhirnya senyum itu berubah menjadi air mata."

"…"

"Malam itu…" jeda beberapa detik sebelum Itaci melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Naruto-san?"

Naruto meremas jarinya sekuat tenaga. Menahan emosi yang meluap-luap setiap kali Itachi menceritakan tentang Naruto yang menangis dan menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan di saat kakaknya itu menangis. Meskipun ia merasa iba mendengar cerita kakaknya, namun iapun merasa diserang dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang seolah-olah menyalahkannya karena ia merasa bahagia di saat kakak kembarnya menderita.

"Naruto-san, bisa kau ceritakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di malam natal enam tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Naruto."

Naruto refleks menoleh ke arah asal suara begitu menyadari itu adalah suara calon suaminya.

"Sasuke…"

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri bimbang. Ditatapnya Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Meskipun ia memang ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi raut wajah Sasuke terasa begitu menakutkan bagi Naruto. Ia takut calon suaminya itu akan berbuat nekat pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Naruto, tolong kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang." Sekali lagi Sasuke meminta Naruto, tapi kali ini nadanya terdengar memaksa.

"Lakukan apa yang diminta calon suamimu, Naruto-san," Itachi berujar tenang.

Naruto akhirnya mengambil langkah. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus bicara dengan aniki," sahut Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Naruto. Gadis itupun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan kedua saudara itu dengan hati cemas.

Setelah yakin Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat itu, barulah Sasuke memulai 'percakapan' mereka.

"Apakah kau yang memberitahu tentang 'Naruto' pada keluarganya, aniki?"

Itachi menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tenang. "Ya, aku yang melakukannya."

"Kau…" Sasuke bertanya dengan emosi yang menggelegak di dadanya. Ia teringat pada tangisan Naruto di rumah sakit ketika dia menceritakan masa lalunya pada pemuda bermarga Aburame. "Apa kausadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Naruto tidak pernah mengenal orang tua kandungnya," ujar Itachi. "Karenanya dia merasa rendah diri. Dia mempertanyakan haknya untuk bahagia hanya karena dia tidak memiliki orang tua."

"Lantas itu menjadi alasan untukmu menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain?!" Seru Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. Tetapi Itachi tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh hal itu. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan tanpa eksresi.

"Naruto, dalam ingatanku, selalu dipenuhi air mata. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, sampai ketika kematian menjemputnya, wajahnya terus saja basah oleh air mata," ujar Itachi. Matanya menatap kosong pada minumannya yang tinggal setengah. "Lalu, di suatu pesta yang menyesakkan, aku melihat seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, garis wajahnya, semua hal tentang dirinya sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Tetapi, gadis itu tidak menangis, Sasuke,gGadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan polos. Ia tampaknya sangat bahagia."

"…"

"Ketika aku menanyakan namanya, dia bilang namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Itachi dengan tawa pelan. "Kalau kaumenjadi aku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aniki…"

"Apa kau akan diam saja, dan menganggapnya kebetulan?"

"…."

"Aku yakin kaupun tidak akan tinggal diam, Sasuke. Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan."

Pernyataan Itachi menyusutkan amarah Sasuke, tergantikan oleh syok. "Aniki… kau…"

Ia tidak bisa menyanggah tindakan kakaknya, sebab iapun pasti akan mencari orang tua Naruto dan menanyakan apakah mereka pernah kehilangan seorang anak, lalu memberitahu mereka bahwa anak mereka yang hilang itu tidak lagi berada di dunia ini. Andai ia yang berada di posisi Itachi, sudah pasti dialah yang menghancurkan hidup Naruto yang kini menjadi calon istrinya.

"_**Nama itu bukan milikku.." **_

Sasuke terkesiap. Suara tangisan Naruto berdenging di kepalanya.

"_**Aku bahkan tidak memiliki nama! Aku hanyalah pengganti. Pengganti yang tidak berarti, bahkan meski ibuku tahu bahwa ia telah mati."**_

"Itu tetap tidak menjadi alasan untukmu menyakitinya, aniki." Ujar Sasuke tegas. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku hanyalah orang luar, bahwa aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Walaupun Naruto benar-benar hancur karenanya."

Kali ini, Itachi menatap Sasuke. Adiknya itupun terkesiap melihat ekspresi wajah kakaknya yang sangat menderita.

"Aniki."

"Aku mengatakannya, Sasuke," Itachi berkata lirih. "Aku mengatakannya."

"…"

"Aku mengatakannya, berdasarkan rasionalku. Aku mengatakannya dengan logika yang kutempatkan di atas emosiku. Dengan logika yang kupaksakan untuk menutupi kebencianku pada orang yang menyakitinya… untuk menutupi kebencianku pada diriku sendiri yang mendahulukan logikaku sebelum hasrat untuk melindunginya."

Lidah Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa kelu begitu suatu kesimpulan tersaji dalam otaknya. Tindakan kakaknya yang menurutnya keterlaluan, wajah yang terluka, dan kata-kata benci yang ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah menduganya.

Itachi juga mencintai Naruto.

"Naruto…" ujarnya terbata-bata. "Sejak kapan… padanya… kau…"

"Sejak kapan?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. "Akupun tidak tahu."

"…"

"Yang aku tahu, hanyalah aku membenci orang-orang yang membuatnya menderita. Ia baru berusia 15 tahun, tetapi ia sudah harus menahan perasaannya untuk diungkapkan. Ia harusnya tertawa lepas, bahagia, tetapi ia justru menangis terluka. Ia harusnya mengejar mimpinya, tetapi ia justru melepaskan nyawanya untuk orang yang melukainya."

"Aniki-"

"Karena itu, Sasuke," ucap Itachi, "Aku membencinya. Orang yang telah merebutnya dariku."

"Aniki…" Panggil Sasuke, berharap kakaknya itu menyadari ucapannya.

"Aku rasa kata-kataku kurang tepat. Sejak awal dia bukan milikku. Karena itu…" Itachi tersenyum pahit. "Aku ingin merebutnya."

Sasuke mendatangi Itachi dengan langkah cepat, secepat ia mengayunkan tinju ke wajah kakaknya.

"**Naruto yang kaukenal sudah mati!"** seru Sasuke, menyadarkan Itachi yang di matanya seolah-olah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Itachi yang tersungkur di lantai setelah ditinju Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Melihat kakaknya seperti itu, Sasukepun sedikitnya merasa iba.

"Bukankah dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil, Sasuke?" ujar Itachi. "Mereka menciptakan dua sosok yang sama, tetapi hanya satu sosok yang bahagia sedangkan yang lainnya menangis."

"Aniki!" Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menyadarkan kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kakak yang ia kenal begitu dewasa tersebut bisa menjadi begitu egois seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi yang kini berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan sosok yang berbahagia itu."

.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan pada Naruto yang tampaknya sedang lelap. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. "Maaf membangunkanmu."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Gadis itu balas mengusap pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," ujarnya lemah. "Karena kau memilihku. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Andai aku yang bertemu denganmu saat itu, maka akulah yang akan menjadi aniki," ucap Sasuke. Nadanya penuh sesal.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sebelumnya, kaujuga bersikap seperti itu. Kau memperlakukan aku seperti dia. Ingat?"

"Maaf."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke, dia tiba-tiba saja merasa lelah. "Jangan minta maaf lagi. Asalkan kau hanya melihatku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup," gumamnya sebelum tertidur.

Sasuke seperti teriris mendengar gumaman Naruto. Ucapan Naruto membuatnya seolah-olah melihat cermin yang merefleksikan sikapnya di masa lalu. Sasuke benar-benar menyesali sikapnya selama ini. Tidak hanya dia telah memperlakukan Naruto sebagai orang lain, kebahagiaan gadis itu juga dihancurkan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Maaf, Naruto. Ini yang terakhir," ucapnya yakin. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"…"

"Aku berjanji."

.

"Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa aku ke sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, kau sudah di sini," jawab Sasuke. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih itu. Tidak lama berselang, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sakura dengan wajah terkejut.

"A.. ah, Sasuke… dan Uzumaki-san. Silahkan masuk."

Naruto menunduk sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen itu. Namun, baru saja ia melewati pintu, sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang heran dengan sikapnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia meraih lengan baju Sasuke dan mengekorinya dengan patuh.

"Duduklah, aku akan buatkan minuman," ujar Sakura seramah mungkin. Meskipun ia masih merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Naruto. "Kau ingin minum apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Etooo teh?" Naruto berujar ragu-ragu. Ia duduk dengan gelisah di samping Sasuke. Sakura langsung tertawa kecil.

"Kautidak perlu gugup begitu, Uzumaki-san," ujar Sakura. "Di sini adalah rumah Sasuke juga."

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung.

"Di mana Gaara dan anak-anak?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari rumah itu sangat sepi.

"Mereka sedang ke mini market. Tidak lama lagi mereka pasti kembali." Jawab Sakura dari arah dapur. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dan menghidangkan kopi untuk Sasuke, dan teh untuk Naruto. Naruto menggumamkan terima kasih, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Sasuke, kau harusnya sering-sering datang. Karura dan Amaru menanyakanmu terus," ujar Sakura lagi. "Mereka juga mencarimu, Uzumaki-san."

"Yang mereka cari adalah ibunya, bukan aku," gumam Naruto. Suasana di ruangan itu hening seketika. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," sela Sakura cepat. "Mereka masih belum mengerti arti kata 'mati' atau kematian itu sendiri. Lalu, sejak bertemu denganmupun kami mengarang cerita tentang ibu mereka. Karenanya, mereka hanya tahu bahwa kau adalah ibu mereka. Harusnya akulah yang minta maaf."

"Aku… bukan ibu mereka," ujar Naruto ragu, "Tapi, aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka."

"Itu sudah cukup," ujar Sasuke.

"Tadaima!" suara si kembar terdengar sangat kompak. Mereka berlarian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Amaru, Karura, jangan berlarian," tegur Gaara.

"Hai!" seru mereka lagi.

"Tousan!" seru Amaru.

"Haha juga!"

"Haha!" seru kedua bocah itu dan langsung menyerbu Naruto. Naruto langsung menyambut mereka dengan antusias.

"Haha, kenapa lama sekali baru muncul?"

"Aku rindu, haha!"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian," ujar Naruto. "Kalian tidak nakal, kan?"

Si kembar langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bibi Sakura selalu bilang kami anak baik."

"Itu baru anak pintar."

Karura dan Amaru tertawa senang mendengar pujian dari ibu mereka.

"Gaara?"

Suara Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kea rah pria berambut merah yang hanya berdiri mematung sejak ia datang.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki-san," ujar Gaara datar. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di samping Sakura. Begitu ia duduk, suara ponsel langsung terdengar.

"Ah, maaf."

"Maaf."

Sakura dan Sasuke sempat mematung, begitu menyadari ponsel mereka yang berbunyi. "Aku keluar menjawab telepon dulu," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga. Sebentar, ya?" Sakura menyusul Sasuke.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, keadaan menjadi sangat kikuk antara Gaara dan Naruto. Hanya Karura dan Amarulah yang memecahkan suasana ganjil yang mereka rasakan saat itu. Tidak tahan dengan suasana ganjil tersebut, Gaara memutuskan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Air dingin akan membuatmu sakit perut."

Gaara mematung. Begitu juga dengan Naruto."

"_**Jangan minum air es pagi-pagi. Itu akan membuatmu sakit perut!"**_

"Barusan… kau bilang apa?"

"Maaf."

Perasaan ganjil yang dirasakan Naruto tampak semakin bergejolak. Tidak hanya rasa aneh yang muncul saat ia melihat Gaara, tetapi perasaan akrab yang ia rasakan sejak ia memasuki rumah itu juga terasa aneh. Seolah-olah ia pernah berada di rumah yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi itu.

"Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto pernah tinggal di rumah ini bersama-sama," ujar Gaara. "Rumah ini punya banyak kenangan tentang dirinya."

Naruto hanya diam. Si kembar juga ikut diam. Suasana menjadi semakin ganjil untuk mereka.

"Yang kau katakan barusan adalah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Naruto padaku, dulu."

Sesak tiba-tiba saja melanda Naruto.

"Naruto juga sering memperingatkanku untuk menyiapkan semua bahan sebelum aku memasak, dan tidak memainkan busa sabun saat mencuci piring, atau memakai sarung tangan saat melakukannya." Gaara tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya. "Setiap pagi dia akan berdiri di sini, menyiapkan sarapan, bertengkar dengan Sasuke, dan aku akan menengahi mereka."

"Kau… sangat mencintainya."

"Sangat," ujar Gaara. "Tetapi aku juga menyakitinya."

"Dia bahagia," sahut Naruto. "Dia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san." Gaara mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Narutopun balas tersenyum.

Gaara seolah melihat sosok istrinya hidup kembali dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Apa kau benar-benar bahagia, Naruto?"_

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu," seru Sakura. "Eh, ada apa?"

"Naruto, kita harus segera pulang."

"Eeh?" si kembar tampak keberatan. "Masih ingin bersama Haha."

"Aku akan datang lagi." Naruto mencoba membujuk si kembar. "Aku janji akan datang lagi."

"Haii" meskipun keberatan, mereka akhirnya merelakan ibunya untuk pergi.

"Ah, Sakura, Gaara, kami datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan undangan."

"Undangan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami akan menikah." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Selamat! Kami pasti akan hadir iya kan, Gaara?"

"…"

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, Sakura berbalik ke arah Gaara dan terdiam sesaat. "Gaara?"

"Aku akan menghadiri pernikahan kalian," ujar Gaar setelah biasa menguasai dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu," ujar Sasuke. Naruto membungkuk hormat sebelum menyusul tunangannya itu.

.

Suasana di apartemen kecil milik keluarga Sabaku terasa muram malam itu. Sang kepala keluarga, mengunci dirinya di kamar setelah makan malam. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak kepulangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Panggilan anak-anaknya pun tidak ia pedulikan.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura dari luar. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Anak-anak sudah tidur."

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan berbaring di kamarnya yang gelap.

"Gaara, pernikahan mereka memang cukup mengejutkan," ujar Sakura lagi. "Tapi yang akan dinikahi Sasuke adalah Uzumaki Naruto. bukan Naruto yang kita kenal. Karena itu, tolong jangan abaikan anak-anak. Hanya kau yang mereka miliki saat ini."

"Selamat malam, Gaara."

Gaara tetap diam. Sedikitpun ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab sapaan tunangannya itu. pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan tentang istrinya. Narutonya. Jiwanya. Hidupnya.

.

"Gaara," sambut Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia memang selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum setiap kali menyambut Gaara. Setidaknya, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kondisinya saat ini, menurutnya.

Melihat Naruto yang berusaha tersenyum padanya dengan wajahnya yang pucat membuat Gaara semakin mantap pada keputusannya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto menderita lagi, ia tidak ingin Naruto merasakan sakit lagi.

Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur istrinya. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto selembut mungkin. Matanya menatap wajah pucat Naruto yang masih menunjukkan senyum lemah padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto. "Mereka bersikap baik di dalam sini." Naruto mengelus perutnya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Mata Gaara hanya menatap hampa pada perut buncit istrinya. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Naruto, kau suka musik, kan?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara. "Kau tidak berpikir ingin sekolah musik? Kaubisa jadi _violinist_, kausuka biola kan?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sedikit rasa tidak nyaman mulai mengusik hatinya. "Gaara, aku kan sudah menikah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa sekolah. Apalagi aku-"

"Kita bisa menyembunyikan pernikahan kita. Mereka pasti berpikir kita ini saudara."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehamilanku, kan?" balas Naruto. Kali ini ia menatap langsung pada wajah Gaara yang semakin membuatnya resah. Ada ekspresi lain di wajah suaminya. Ia yakin pernah melihatnya, namun entah di mana. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Gaara menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Dikecupnya lembut tangan Naruto, lalu diletakkannya di pipinya sendiri. "Kita bisa memiliki anak di lain waktu, kan?"

Naruto seperti mendengar suara petir menyambar di telinganya. Tubuhnya menegang, dengan sedikit paksaan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara. Ia melihat suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

Gaara kembali mengambil tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya, namun Naruto menolaknya. Ia langsung menunjukkan sifat defensif terhadap suaminya sendiri.

"Dengar Naruto, keadaanmu sekarang ini-"

"Aku tahu keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka baik-baik saja."

"Naruto…"

"Apa maumu?!"

Gaara mematung begitu mendengar jeritan Naruto. Kemarahan terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah pucatnya. "Naruto-"

"Menjauh tiga langkah dariku!"

Bukannya menjauh, Gaara justru berusaha memeluk Naruto yang justru menolaknya. Gaara lalu mengeraskan suaranya agar Naruto tetap mendengarnya meskipun ia sedang berontak dalam pelukannya. "Dengar, kita masih bisa punya anak nanti. Kalau kau sudah siap. Jadi, kali ini, kita gugurkan saja mereka."

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja lemas dalam pelukan Gaara. Isakannya mulai terdengar. Menyadari hal itu, Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat bujukan. Mengatakan bahwa mereka masih akan bisa memiliki anak.

"Kau…" Naruto bicara dengan pelan, "ingin membunuh mereka?"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. dipegangnya kedua bahu istrinya dan ditatapnya Naruto lekat. "Naruto, aku mohon-"

"Kau akan membunuh mereka?"

"Naruto!" sekali lagi Gaara meninggikan suaranya. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Hentakan pelan dirasakan Gaara pada kedua tangannya. Naruto baru saja menolak genggaman di bahunya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan kedua matanya yang basah. "Ceraikan aku, Gaara."

Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kalimat yang tidak pernah diduganya akan diucapkan oleh Naruto. Terlebih lagi, ia mengucapkannya untuk mahluk-mahluk yang akan merenggut nyawanya. Kebencian Gaara pada mahluk-mahluk yang tengah bersemayam dalam tubuh istrinya, dan secara perlahan mengambil nyawa istrinya semakin memuncak.

"Ya, aku akan membunuh mahluk-mahluk itu," ujar Gaara dingin. "Kalau itu untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku bahkan rela membunuh darah dagingku sendiri."

Tubuh Naruto langsung kaku mendengar ucapan dingin Gaara. Sekarang ia mengingatnya, wajah penuh kebencian itu, pernah ia dapatkan tertuju untuknya ketika ayah mereka meninggal. Gaara membencinya saat itu. Gaara sangat membencinya. Kini, wajah itu ditujukannya pada mahluk-mahluk tidak berdosa yang akan menjadi anak mereka.

"Menjauh dariku. Pergi dari sini!" jerit Naruto. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya untuk melindungi perutnya. Tapi Gaara justru semakin mendekat dan memaksa menyentuhnya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka sebelum mereka membunuhmu! Aku akan menyingkirkan mereka!"

"Pergi! Pergi! Aku benci padamu! Menjauh dariku! Pergi!" Naruto terus menjerit dan memberontak. Ia takut pada Gaara. Instingnya sebagai seorang ibu begitu ketakutan mendengar anak-anaknya akan dibunuh.

"Naruto, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu," sahut Gaara dan terus berusaha memeluk Naruto. Matanya pun telah basah oleh air mata.

"Kankuro-nii! Temari-nee! Tolong aku!" Naruto terus melawan Gaara. Ia berhasil membuat Gaara melepaskannya yang terkejut dengan rasa sakit di bahunya setelah ia gigit. Dengan terburu-buru ia turun dari tempat tidurnya menjauh dari Gaara.

Ia mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya pada Gaara dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih melindungi perutnya. Gaara menghindari lemparan tersebut. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang terus mengusirnya dan mengatakan benci padanya.

Naruto begitu ketakutan. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan nasib Gaara. Yang ia tahu bahwa Gaara berusaha membunuh anak-anaknya, dan karenanya ia harus menyingkirkan Gaara darinya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia terus melemparkan benda apa saja yang ia dapat. Vas bunga, gelas, teko air minum, piring dan buah-buahan yang ada di piring tersebut dan sekarang ia memegang pisau buah yang baru saja dibawa Kankuro beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara benda-benada pecah ikut memenuhi ruangan yang telah penuh dengan jeritan-jeritan bencinya pada suaminya sendiri.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan suara Kankuro langsung menghentikan pertengkaran suami-istri tersebut. Kankuro terlalu terkejut untuk bisa bicara. Setelah menguasai dirinya kembali, ia lalu melemparkan pandangan pada kedua adiknya. "Sebenarnya ada apa-"

"Kankuro-nii, tolong- akhh!" jeritan Naruto kembali mengejutkan Kankuro dan Gaara. apalagi saat ia merosot ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan darah kembali mengalir di antara kakinya.

"Naruto!" Gaara dan Kankuro segera berlari ke arah Naruto namun betapa terkejutnya Kankuro begitu Naruto mengarahkan pisaunya pada Gaara.

"Jangan mendekat!" sahut Naruto di antara rasa sakitnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Kankuro yang masih bingung. Naruto menoleh padanya dan dengan segera ia menangis.

"Kankuro-nii, tolong aku! Dia ingin membunuh anak-anakku. Tolong aku, nii-chan!" tangan Naruto menggapai Kankuro dengan lemahnya. Khawatir pada Naruto, Kankuro segera mendekati adiknya itu dan memeluknya. Dibujuknya Naruto dengan sabar sementara matanya memerintahkan Gaara untuk keluar. Awalnya Gaara menolak, namun melihat tatapan tajam Kankuro, ia menurut juga.

Diangkatnya Naruto ke tempat tidur yang masih mengulang-ulang perkataannya tentang Gaara yang ingin membunuh anak-anaknya. Dengan sabar ia mendengar Naruto dan meyakinkannya Gaara tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Ia lalu memanggil dokter dengan tombol darurat yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

Dokter segera datang. Tindakan medis segera dilakukan untuk menyelamtkan Naruto dan bayinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menstabilkan keadaan Naruto, namun hal itu hanya akan berlaku saat Naruto sedang tidur. Saat ia terbangun, emosinya akan kembali terusik. Ia selalu ketakutan dan keadaannya semakin buruk. Hal ini membuat Gaara mendapat larangan untuk menemui istrinya sendiri.

Gaara yang putus asa karena tidak bisa menemui istrinyapun akhirnya mengalah. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan anak-anaknya sendiri. Semua dilakukannya demi Naruto, istrinya.

Hari-hari di mana Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa kembali didapatkan Gaara. Tetapi senyum dan tawa itu tidak bisa dinikmatinya dalam waktu yang lama. Sebulan setelah melahirkan, istrinya kembali ke pangkuan sang Ilahi.

Gaara terjebak dalam dilemma. Rasa cintanya pada istrinya membuatnya membenci bocah-bocah mungil yang begitu mirip dengannya, namun di saat yang sama ia juga ingin menjaga mereka sebagai harta titipan dari istrinya.

.

"_**Mereka anak-anak kita, Gaara!"**_

"_**Gaara!"**_

"_**Dia bahagia,"**_

"_**Dia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin itu."**_

Kenangan-kekangan terus berulang dalam memori Gaara. Ia merasa dingin dan kesepian. Ia merindukan istrinya. Senyumannya, tawanya, semua hal yang dimiliki istrinya, ia merindukannya.

"_**Kami akan menikah."**_

Meski sadar yang dihadapannya bukanlah istrinya, tetapi Gaara tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ia masih mengejar bayang-bayang istrinya pada sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya itu. Ia tidak bisa merelakan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Narutonya menjadi milik Sasuke.

Gaara tidak bisa merelakan Naruto.

"Naruto…" panggilnya lirih dan perih. "Aku merindukanmu."

Air mata, sekali lagi, mengalir dalam diam dari sepasang emerald yang kesepian.

.

**TBC**

**Mind to leave some responses? PLEASEEEEEE?**

Review next chap:

"Gaara!"

"Jangan pergi."

"Jangan pergi."

"Jangan Pergi!"

**Always with love,**

**Kyra**


End file.
